Destiny Story 2 of 3
by Bookworm06
Summary: Sequel to "Dane." Set 9 years later. Five strangers arrive in Collinsport, each with a different purpose. What will their arrival mean to Barnabas and Julia? Based very loosely on the IDEA of BtVS. No offense to the Buffy fandom is intended.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Prelude Pt 1

Sequel to "Dane"

The Old House, March 1972.

Julia stood beside the kitchen sink, looking out into the garden, a preoccupied look on her face. Barnabas was sat at the kitchen table, eating toast. He looked towards his wife, and frowned slightly. She'd been standing, staring at nothing for the last half-hour, only showing a half-hearted interest in anything he might say.

He rose from his chair, and went to stand behind her. His hands stole around her waist, and he kissed her neck. "Penny for them?" he asked grabbing another slice of toast.

"Hmmm?" she asked, not really listening to him.

"Do you plan to return late from Wyndcliffe?" he asked, trying another approach. Her behaviour was puzzling him; surely after just six months of marriage she shouldn't be acting like this?

When she continued to stare dreamily out of the window, he asked, "Julia, is there something wrong?" allowing a hint of his concern to enter his voice.

"No, why?" she asked, suddenly snapping out of wherever her thoughts had been. "Did you say something?"

He sighed, and kissed her deeply. "I said, will you be returning from

Wyndcliffe late? I've booked dinner of 8.30, remember?"

"I should be back about 6:00, no later. What about the workmen?"

"I've instructed Willie, and the workmen should be here about 9.00." He glanced at his wristwatch that Julia had given him, and he was still getting used to it. "I shouldn't be here," he groaned. "Roger hates it when I'm late."

They'd only been married a few weeks, when Roger had broached the subject about Barnabas joining the family business. And since he had continued to enjoy good health, not to mention the supernatural forces that seemed to plague Collinwood had been unusually quite of late, he had decided to take the position.

It was at about the same time, that Julia had casually mentioned having electricity installed in the Old House, discreetly, so as not to spoil what Barnabas had already done. After a number or enquires, Barnabas had reluctantly agreed. But he had to admit that he was much impressed with the work done upto now.

Julia smiled at his comment. Knowing that she was the reason he was always late. "He can wait a few more minutes," she commented. "You haven't finished breakfast yet."

Barnabas took a sip of coffee, before grabbing his suit jacket. "Free for lunch?" he asked, as he took his breakfast dishes to the sink.

"Let's take a raincheck, on that. I'll call the Cannery if I can."

"Alright. Dinner's at 8.30, remember?" He said kissing her cheek, and heading towards the door.

"Barnabas," she called, and he poked his head around the door. She fought the laughter, she felt building inside of her, and went over to him.

"Breakfast isn't quite over yet," she said, dabbing at the corner of his mouth.

He pulled her towards him, with a chuckle. "Whatever would I do, without my attentive, devoted wife to look after me?"

"I dread to think," she said, before kissing him goodbye.

/

Julia stared at the piece of paper in front of her, not quite believing what she saw printed there. "I can't believe it," she said, in a dazed voice. "It can't be."

"The evidence is there, in black and white, Dr. Collins," said the junior doctor, folding his arms. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

Obviously neither was she. "I take it, from your reaction that this wasn't expected."

"I'm just surprised," Julia rallied, recovering only slightly from her shock. "But I'd appreciate if this went no further. At least for now."

The doctor, drew himself up. "Dr. Collins, as I am sure you aware, we both understand patient confidentiality. We are both professionals after all. Patients records and their contents, go no further."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," she said, hastily getting to her feet, and heading for the door.

/

When Barnabas entered the drawing room, he was surprised to find Julia already home. He went to her side, and kissed her cheek. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour. Is everything alright at Wyndcliffe?" he asked, sitting down beside her. It was then; that he noticed the same preoccupied look on her face that she'd had that morning at breakfast.

He frowned, growing concerned. Something was obviously weighing on her mind, but what?

"Julia, darling, what's wrong?" he asked taking her hand. "Maybe I can help?"

She turned to him as if just noticing that he was there. "Nothing's wrong exactly. It can wait until after we've had dinner."

She rose from where she was sitting and Barnabas followed her with his eyes, but didn't stand. "I get the feeling that it might not be able to wait until then. Whatever is on your mind, Julia, is troubling you greatly. Can't you tell me now?"

She turned to look at him, biting her lower lip, as if judging if now was a good time. His concern grew; had she ever bit her lip before, when there was something she wanted to tell him? He couldn't think of a time when she had. Whatever it was, it must be serious.

"How do you feel about children, Barnabas?" she asked changing the subject.

She suddenly found her sweater the greatest of importance, and began to examine and explore.

Baranabas' mouth twitched upward slightly. "Because of what I was, I've never given the subject that much thought. But, Sarah was always and still is, very dear to me. Just as David and Amy are now. Where is this leading?"he asked getting to his feet. "Do you want children, Julia?" Closing the gap between them he cupped her elbow, as he spoke. "Is that what all this is about?"

"It was just a hypothetical question. I was just curious."

Julia paced away from him, and folded her arms. Her baring tense, and rigid. Something was worrying her.

He took a few steps towards her. "I don't mean to pry, Julia," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, and gently turning him to face her. "But something is obviously bothering you, and I only want to try and help. You're my wife, and I love you very much, and it distress me seeing you like this."

She looked up at him, her preoccupation becoming a look of doubt. "I'm not quite sure of how you can help," she said, not taking her eyes off him.

"Try me."

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you. I'm still a bit shocked myself."

"Believe what?"

"That I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Prelude Pt 2

The understanding smile faded from his face at her announcement. Shock registered on his face as he stared at her, not quite believing what she had said. "Pregnant?" he repeated, the news still not quite registering. "Are you sure?" he asked, sitting down suddenly as his knees unlocked. At least now he knew, what her reference to children had been about.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm a doctor."

He stared at her, still completely stunned by her revelation. "A child," he muttered to himself. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, it's happening. We're about to be parents."

Still stunned by the revelation, he shook his head. "Because of the curse, I never expected that I'd be a father, " he admitted. "But now that I am, I don't know how I feel."

Julia turned to face him. "You're not a vampire anymore, Barnabas. Only a few months ago, I was telling Dane I thought I'd have children one day; but I never expected to be having my first child at my age." She looked at him pointedly. "You do want this child, don't you, Barnabas?"

He rose to his feet, and went to her. "Of course I do!" he insisted. He looked down at her, hurt that she would think he didn't want this child. "I know we weren't planning to have children, even taking precautions; but now that the child is on the way, I want it as much as you do."

"You do?" she whispered, not sure of why she felt relieved. "Barnabas!" she leaned against him, feeling her unreasonable apprehension slip away, as he held her in his arms.

He smiled as his hands ran the length of her back, and traced the slight flare of her hips. "A child! I still can't believe it!" The smile faded suddenly, and he released her, walking over to the window, biting his nails.

She frowned. "Barnabas?"

He turned to her, fear replacing the sparkle that had only seconds before had been dancing in his dark eyes. "Julia, is it safe?"

"Safe?"

"For you? For us? Would raising a child at Collinwood be wise? We've both seen what goes on here." He paused, his fear of the possibility that had crossed his mind, almost choking him. "We don't know if my present good health is permanent, Julia. If I should return to what I was, you would be forced to raise the child alone. And what if the child is affected by the curse?"

"Barnabas, there is always a risk, in bringing any child into the world. I agree that Collinsport is different from most places, but we're both in a better position to teach our child, because of what we know. And right now, you're the healthiest man I know. There's no reason to think that the curse will return. When it has in the past, there has always been an outside influence. And I'd hardly be raising the child alone."

"We thought that before, but it did," Barnabas insisted. "It could happen like that!" he said snapping his fingers.

"Then we'll deal with it, if and when it does!" she insisted. "We are having a child, Barnabas, either by Fate or accident; the origin doesn't much matter. If that means raising the child here, then, so be it. Because of what we know, the child will be safe as any other child can be."

"How do you teach a child about the supernatural, Julia? Because the idea terrifies me," he admitted. "We've seen what can happen, and what evil forces work here. And what if our child _is_ of the supernatural? We don't know what effects the curse may have on our child."

"Then I'll simply have to closely monitor, our son, or daughter, and make some sort of plan to counter act the curse, if it should ever become necessary. " Julia assured him.

/

Nine months later, December 15 1972

Barnabas frowned, as he tried to concentrate on the report before him, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. He sighed, and rose to his feet, and began pacing the floor of his office at the Collins Cannery.

He paused by the window that looked out towards the dock, and the few fishing boats that were tethered there, drumming his fingers impatiently on the sill. A few minutes later he resumed his nervous pacing.

After five minutes, he stopped in front of his desk, and reached for the telephone. His hand paused midway to dialling the number, when he hung up the receiver once more. Two framed photos stood on his desk. One was a photo of both he and Julia, the other was of Julia, alone, and from the pose, and she was proudly showing off her baby bump.

Barnabas smiled to himself, as he gazed at this last picture, remembering the day it was took. Though he had had some fears concerning the pregnancy, both for Julia and the child, as the pregnancy had progressed, and Julia had blossomed, he felt the fears slip away, and a great sense of anticipation grew within him.

Seven months into the pregnancy, however, Julia had begun to have problems. Though not serious, they had worried Barnabas greatly, and as a precaution, Julia had been admitted to hospital, for "observation." Much to Julia's chagrin.

She had been allowed home a week later, with orders to rest. As a doctor, Julia was the best Barnabas knew, and not just because she now also happened to be his wife; but as a patient, and for following doctors' orders' she was impossible. Within a day of coming home, she was back at Wyndcliffe, and nothing that he could say, would make her change her mind, once it was made up.

In the past several weeks, they'd had a number of false alarms. He was beginning to wonder if this baby would ever be born; it was already two weeks overdue. And though he wouldn't admit it to her, he was becoming worried for them both.

The sudden knock on his door, startled him, and before he had more than half-risen from the corner of his desk where he had come to rest, Roger poked his head around the door, a huge grin on his face.

"The hospital just called, Barnabas. It's Julia. Looks like that baby of yours has finally decided to join us."

For a moment it sailed over his head. Then as it sank in, his heart seemed to pause, and the raced against his ribs, and his hands began to tremble. This was it.

Roger tutted, and shook his head. "Come on, Dad. I'll drive you over, you're obviously in no condition to drive."

/

When Barnabas reached the hospital, he was out of the car, before Roger even had the chance to stop. He only just heard Roger's yell, that he would inform the family, as he fled towards the entrance, the cape of his Inverness flaying out behind him, in his wake.

He arrived at the nurses' station, breathless, and heaving for breath. He tried to stammer out who he was, and who he was looking for, but they had obviously been expecting him. "This way, Mr. Collins," said a nurse, coming around to his side of the counter, and leading him down a corridor. "The doctor will be with you in a moment."

"You don't understand," he gasped, still trying to catch his breath. "My wife is having our child, right now."

"The doctor will explain everything," replied the nurse, before walking back they way they had just come.

"Mr. Collins?" asked a short, stocky man, wearing rimless spectacles, five minutes later.

"Yes. Where is Julia, why can't I see her?"

"I'm Dr Joel Stevens. I'm afraid that there is a problem with the delivery.

But..."

"Is Julia all right?" demanded Barnabas. "And the child?"

"Due to your wife's age, complications have arisen, and we're doing everything we can to ease the situation. There is nothing to worry about, really."

"I want to see her now!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible just now, Mr. Collins." Steven smiled reassuringly, at the concerned look on Barnabas' face. "Believe me, there is nothing to worry about. We'll keep you informed."

/

Collinsport Hospital

Several hours later.

As Roger watched his cousin's pacing the feeling that he could cheerfully throttle him, was rapidly building up in him.

Half an hour after the call had been given; Roger and Elizabeth, and

Carolyn and Nick Andrews, who had recently announced their engagement, had joined Barnabas.

"What's happening? Why are they taking so long? Why don't they tell us anything?" Barnabas asked for what seemed the millionth time, as he continued his nervous pacing.

"You can't rush this kind of thing," soothed Elizabeth.

"At least they could tell us something," grumbled Barnabas. "Anything!"

"I wish they would," muttered Roger, under his breath, earning him a dig in the ribs, from Elizabeth.

Twenty minutes later, just as Barnabas sat down, a young nurse, carrying a bundle, approached them.

"Barnabas!" said Roger, elbowing him, in the ribs.

Barnabas rose to his feet, on seeing the nurse, and the bundle she was carrying.

The nurse smiled, and handed the bundle to him. "Congratulations, Mr. Collins. Meet your son."

Barnabas stared down at his newborn son, in wonder. "A son!" whispered. Elizabeth and Roger peered over at the blue-wrapped bundle.

"He's a Collins, alright," declared Roger, knowingly, looking down at the infant.

"Do be quiet, Roger," hissed Elizabeth annoyed at her brother. "He's a darling, Barnabas."

Barnabas looked up from his son, only briefly. "Can I see Julia now?"

"In just a few moments. They're taking her to her room." She took the baby from him, and headed in the direction she had just come from.

/

Minutes later, he was shown to Julia's room. She looked exhausted, and appeared to be sleeping when he entered. She opened her eyes, as he gently closed the door. "I didn't mean to disturb you," he apologised as he pulled up a chair, close to the bed.

"You didn't," she smiled tiredly. "Have you seen him?"

He nodded, grasping her hand, and kissing it. "He's prefect, Julia." He gazed at her lovingly, and a little concerned. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted, but happy. And relieved." she closed her eyes, and sighed.

She opened her eyes as a doctor walked in, holding the blue wrapped bundle.

"A very healthy baby boy, Dr. Collins," he beamed, handling the infant to her. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Matthew," said Julia, looking down into her newborn son's face. His tiny hand groped the air for a moment.

"And a fine name it is. Congratulations to you both," he said, leaving them alone.

/

Outside the room, two more doctors were waiting. They stood waiting impatiently for the other speak. "Well?" demanded, Joel Stevens.

"Inform Sebastian," was all he said.

Joel's mouth dropped open. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. The birthmark was there."

"It can't be!" Stevens protested. "It's a boy!"

"Inform Sebastian," the doctor repeated. "Only he can decide if we proceed."


	3. Chapter 3

1981 - 9 years later after Matthew's birth.

Julia winced as the high childish giggles of delight filled the house. Seconds later, three young whirlwinds whooshed towards her and she only just moved out of the way.

She shook her head, as they continued on out into the back garden. A smile crossed her face, as she watched Matthew and his cousins playing, for a few minutes. It was at times like this, that she often wished she and Barnabas had had more children. Matthew had been an unexpected surprise, and they loved him dearly, but after considering all the options, they had mutually agreed that another child was out of the question.

Matthew was always pleased when Jessica and Jay, Carolyn and Nicholas' twins, came to visit Collinwood, despite the two-year age gap. He always seemed very protective of them, especially Jessica.

And now that the twins would be spending a month at Collinwood, she suspected that they would be frequent visitors. She was quite looking forward to the idea. Matthew had asked, and been granted permission for the twins to sleep over at the Old House' the news received with the greatest delight from the three youngsters.

Bisket, the family Labrador, joined in the friendly tumble that for now engaged the children's attention, and Julia, reluctantly turned away from the window. Barnabas would be home from the Cannery soon.

/

Sebastian West read the information carefully. He was a tall man, whose youthful looks belied his true age. He both looked out of place, and quite at home, in the room, filled with monitoring equipment. He's forehead creased into a frown, as he digested the import of the problem he was only just beginning to realise.

His two companions remained silent, watching him closely. He put the piece of paper he had been reading down, and flicked a switch. Immediately the map that had dominated the wall changed, showing a personnel file and the current location point of the subject.

Sebastian removed his glasses, and rubbed his tired eyes, replacing his glasses once more. He turned to face his silent companions. "I agreed to take this on, almost nine years ago, and I still intend to proceed." He glanced towards the screen, narrowing his eyes, as he scrutinised the features of the person on screen. "But there are unique differences about this remarkable individual."

"Unique?" asked Joel Stevens, aghast. "This - this _individual_ as you call him..." He trailed off as West faced him, the glint in his grey eyes, disquieting him, more than the deceptively calm voice could.

"Whatever he might be, he is still a person, Joel. Please remember that. True, Slayers have traditionally been girls - but there's something different about him." he said turning back to face the screen, intrigued by the young boy.

"Slayer? Are you serious?" Marcus Ruben, backed up his colleague. "It's impossible..."

"He has the mark of the Slayer," interrupted Sebastian. "We have all seen the proof. And with the proper training, I believe he will be a valuable asset. I have approached the Council, and, they have approved, gentlemen."

"I hope for your sake, this scheme of yours works," grumbled Stevens. "Because, frankly, I can't think why the Council would agree."

"The subject is closed, gentlemen. The decision is final, and I have much work to do." He glanced at the paper once more. "I am to remain his Watcher. Now, if you'll excuse me." He pointedly walked over to the door, and held it open, indicating that the interview was over.

Ruben and Stevens glanced at each other, and then gathering together their things, hurriedly left.

Sebastian shook his head, closing the door after them, then returned to the screen and pushed a button, making the image of the young boy vanish. He sighed; privately hoping that boy could stand up to the evil that was fast approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Barnabas entered the Old House, and the first thing he noticed, was the smell of cooking. His stomach growled immediately in response to what his senses where telling him.

He put down his briefcase, and followed the tantalising smell to the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway contentedly watching her as she worked. He marvelled not for the first time, since he had known her, and their marriage, how he had ever earned himself the love and devotion of such a talented woman. How she ever managed to juggle her medical duties, and running a home, as well as being a wife and mother, was beyond him.

He had once mentioned getting a housekeeper, to take over the running of the house. He had quickly learned that the suggestion had been an extremely bad one. And when Matthew had been born, there was no question of hiring a nanny; they were his parents, and it was up to them to raise him, not some stranger. And he had to admit; she did have a point.

He moved away from the doorway, and crept up behind, deciding to make his presence known.

His hands slipped around her waist from behind, startling her. Smiling he kissed her neck. "Hmmm, something smells good," was his comment. "And I'm not taking about the meal."

She leaned against him, her hands covering his, that still held her. She titled her head back, as he left a trail of kisses. "Well, I guess, dinner is out," she said turning to face him.

"Pity," he said, kissing her mouth. She responded, moving closer to him.

The kiss ended, as he became aware of the raised, excited voices of children. He glanced at her quizzically.

"Jessica and Jay are here. Matthew asked if he could have a sleepover. I didn't see any reason to object."

"Do Carolyn and Nicholas plan to stay long?" he asked with interest. "Elizabeth misses them so."

"A month for now, but that could change. I hope not; Matthew loves it when the twins are here. And he's been so withdrawn lately."

Barnabas released her, and went over to the window, overlooking the sink. "Trouble at school, do you think?" he asked never taking his eyes off his son.

"I don't think so. He's not making any excuses to avoid school. I've asked him if there is anything wrong, but he says he's fine."

"Maybe I should have a word with him?" asked Barnabas, turning away from the window. "I know I haven't spent a lot of time with him, over the past few weeks. Maybe he feels neglected."

Julia smiled, and patted his arm. "He's hardly neglected, Barnabas."

"Still, I should try to spend more time with him," he said turning back to the window. "I don't want to end up like my father, and make work more important than my wife and son."

/

"Bisket! Fetch boy!" yelled Jay, as he threw the ball. The Labrador bounded after it, barking joyously. The dog quickly returned, and obediently dropped his prize for the boy to throw again. Instead he passed the ball to Matthew. "Your turn, Matty!"

Matthew caught the ball, and threw it in the air, catching it again. Bisket danced around him; barking madly, tail wagging furiously. Matthew showed him the ball, and then threw it as hard as he could, whooping with delight as Bisket dashed off to retrieve it.

It was then that he saw his father watching him. An enormous grin broke out on his face. "Daddy!" he cried joyously, and dashed over to him.

Barnabas opened his arms wide, and gathered his young son into his arms.

The fears that he would end up like his father, allayed for now. Matthew's delighted cry was echoed by the Andrews twins and with a chorus of "Uncle Barnabas!" quickly joined their cousin, and Uncle.

/

Sebastian removed his glasses, bewilderment on his face, as he slowly placed the ancient volume on the table before him. Surely what he had just read wasn't possible? But so much of this seemed impossible - a boy Slayer, when all before him had been girls? Something was very wrong here. He returned his attention to the volume he had been reading, and re-read the page that had suddenly changed everything for him, and what he was meant to do.

He leaned back in his chair, biting the arms of his glasses, as he thought. He had thought Matthew Collins, to be unique. But he had never guessed just _how_ unique he was turning out to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Joel Stevens and Marcus Ruben sat in the car, watching the school across from them. In the schoolyard, the young children played happily.

"There!" said Joel excitedly, as the person they were looking for, came into view, from among the seeming millions.

Marcus moved a little closer to the window, trying to get a better look, and then looked down at the photo that he had flinched from Sebastian's room, on his last visit there, a few hours before. "That's him, alright," he confirmed, putting the picture in an inside pocket of his jacket. He lit a cigarette, not taking his eyes from the boy.

Matthew Collins ignored the sounds of playing children, and wandered over to a relatively quite spot of the yard. Normally a gregarious child, today he simply felt like being alone.

"Hey, Matty " called Ben Marshall, his best friend.

The change in Matthew was quick. He changed from a placid, friendly boy, to an aggressive bully. Without thinking he lashed out; the other boy, not quite quick enough to avoid a painful karate kick.

"What was that for?" moaned Ben, picking himself up of the ground.

Whatever mood Matthew had been in, abruptly lifted, and he offered his hand to his friend. "I'm really sorry, Ben. You scared me, creeping up behind me like that."

"You've been actin' weird all day," grumbled the boy, taking the offer of a help up. "What's up?"

Matty shrugged. "I don't know. I just have this feeling, "he said, looking off into the distance.

"What kind of feelin'?"

Matthew gazed off into a future it seemed only he could see. Slowly he turned, and his gaze settled on the two men watching him. Curiously he stepped closer to the chain fence, and hooked his fingers through the holes. In the distance he heard a bell ringing, followed by a frantic shaking, as someone tried to get his attention.

"C'mon, Matty! We're gonna be late!"

Matthew turned to follow his friend, but after a few steps he stopped and turned. The two men were still watching him. For a moment, fear touched his heart, and then was gone. He turned, and headed back towards the school building, without another backward glance.

/

Joel clutched at Marcus' arm, as Matthew lashed out at the unsuspecting boy. "Did you see that?" he gasped. "The reflexes on that kid are amazing."

Ruben gazed at the Collins boy, silently for a few moments. "Is he in training?" he asked after awhile.

"Not yet. Though it has been established that he takes karate lessons in town. Who's the other kid with him?"

"A Ben Marshall," replied Ruben, with disinterested air. "He's not important."

"Still think it's impossible he can be a Slayer?"

Ruben bit his lip, as the Collins youngster, advanced towards the fence, and stood staring back at them. Something about the obvious gaze of the boy disquieted him.

"He has the instinct, that's for certain," he observed. "Sebastian was right; there is something about him, that's unique. The Council and Sebastian are too tight-lipped about it, and I want to know why."

/

Sebastian threw the book down with an air of disgust. How was he supposed to proceed, when it felt like he was hitting his head against a brick wall?

Since he had discovered was what so special about his new charge, he had been at a loss on what was the best approach. He's new discovery had at first delighted him, until it had posed another question. Just how was he supposed to train a Slayer, when all the training was built-in?

He ran a hand distractedly through his hair. And, just as an after thought, where would a unique Slayer, like Matthew Collins, loyalties lie? He's research had proved fruitless. No other Watcher had had the opportunity that he, Sebastian West, was about to be privileged to. And of course, he would have to meet the child, or at least observe him from a distance at least. He's previous concern that he might not be able to deal with what was coming renewed itself.

Despite all the sudden advantages he had at his disposal, it didn't seem practical to do away with, what could be one of the best Slayers to have been born, assuming of course, that he was still trainable.

He's parents of course, would have to be unaware of their son's abilities, especially his father. Sebastian didn't think that would be much of a problem, at least for now. And since Matthew already took karate lessons, it would be easy to infiltrate his routine.

He sighed deeply; even with a plan of action in mind, he knew that time was running out. The evil that was heading towards this town was relentless, and it was getting closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Marcus Ruben knocked gently on the door, and waited patiently for an answer to his summons. Though his outward appearance was one of calm, inside he was nervous anticipation that no one would be home.

It seemed that his prayers were answered as several minutes went by, and no one had yet answered his knock. Precaution was the foremost in his thoughts, and so he rang the doorbell, making certain, that he wouldn't be surprise at the last second. When again, this summons received no answer, he checked to make sure he wasn't being observed, and made as if to leave.

He doubled back, and ducked into the back yard, seeking a less obvious way of entering. If he were caught now, it wouldn't only be his reputation as an upstanding citizen, that would be in question, but his standing in the Watcher's Council.

/

The figure approached the desk, silently, looking furtively for left to right as he did so. He saw several people he recognised, even after all the time that had passed, since his last visit to this coastal town. He pulled the collar of his coat up, against his face, in an attempt to keep his presence a secret until such a time as was necessary, that certain people should be informed.

The clerk looked up as he approached, and he felt relief, on seeing that at least this was one person he need not hide from. He relaxed slightly, aware that his cover would not survive long should he be recognised, even now.

"May I help you?" asked the clerk, taking only a slight interest in the stranger before him.

"How much to rent the entire third floor?"

The clerk looked, startled by the question. "Excuse me?" he asked, still unsure if he had heard correctly.

The stranger leaned closer, and beckoned to the clerk to follow his lead. "I think you heard me," whispered the stranger. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The clerk, moved back a step, swallowing. "I-I-I," he stammered and the stranger shook his head, in disgust.

"It is a simple enough question. How much to rent the entire third floor?"

"My dear boy," whispered a voice behind him, making him turn and bow respectfully. "We must not draw attention to ourselves. Please excuse my attendant, he has only been in my service only a short while, and he is not used to my way of working. Please accept my apologies, and forgive his over eagerness."

He stared pointedly at the clerk, who after a few seconds, smiled, and nodded his head. "Certainly, Sir," still smiling. "The entire third floor you say? How long are you intending to stay?"

"Our plans are rather . . .flexible. Shall we say . . .$120 for two weeks; and if we plan to stay longer, we can arrange something then."

The entire time he was talking, the stranger never once took his eyes away from the clerk. Who seemed eager to go along with the other man's plans.

"Most certainly," he fawned. "Is there anything else, that I can do for you, Mr . . .?" he waited, patiently, for the other man to give his name.

"Lord Ravensbrook. Lord Augustus Ravensbrook," he offered, with a sly smile.

/

Marcus Ruben crept through the dark house, relying mostly on feel, to find his way around. Sebastian had to have something on Matthew Collins. Something that he could use to his advantage. But what, and where?

Sebastian was being too secretive about his knowledge concerning this so-called Slayer. But he had seen Matthew in action only that morning, and even he had to admit that there seemed to be some truth in the matter.

He walked down a side corridor, and found a door, half-hidden, by a hanging tapestry. He tried the doorknob, and it turned without resistance. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, fancying that he had heard a noise.

Deciding that it was just nerves, he quietly turned the doorknob, and peered inside...

/

Matthew sat at the kitchen table, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies close at hand. His head was bent diligently over a schoolbook. Bisket, his Labrador was curled at his feet, occasionally, raising his head, hoping for a titbit from the table.

"Everything all right, Matthew?" asked Julia, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"I guess so," he said looking up from his work, with a smile. Julia smiled back, and ruffled his hair, before petting Bisket, who was demanding some attention.

"Mom?" he asked after a few minutes, of watching her silently.

"Yes, honey, what is it?"

"Ben asked me today, if I could sleepover at his house on Saturday. May I?"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," said Julia rising to her feet. "But your father and I, were going to take you and your cousins to Bangor. They'll only be here a few more weeks, and I know your father was looking forward to spending sometime with you. I know he's been busy that last few weeks, but he's missed you terribly."

Matthew looked crestfallen, but took his mother's words to heart, and he _had_ missed his father. "I guess Daddy will be very unhappy, if I didn't want to spend time with him, wouldn't he?" he asked after a time.

Julia knelt down so that she was more her son's height. "Yes, he would be. You see, darling, he never got on very well with his father, and he doesn't want that to happen to you. You can understand that, can't you?"

Matthew stared at her, solemnly with his strange dark eyes. "Is that why he never talks about Grandfather Collins?" he asked. "Because he and his daddy didn't get on well, and spend a lot of time together?"

Julia sighed, and rose to her feet. "There are many things, your father doesn't talk about, Matthew, because they are very painful to him. He doesn't like being away from us some much, but sometimes, his work keeps him away. That's why, when he has an opportunity to spend sometime with us, he takes it. Perhaps, you could stay at Ben's another night. Or, he could stay here."

Matthew's face brightened. "Really?" he asked delighted at the idea. "Could he really stay here one night, Mom?"

Julia smiled again. "Of course, honey. We'll arrange something at the weekend. Almost done?" she asked, indicating his schoolwork book.

"Almost," he agreed. "Will Daddy be home, before I go to bed?" he asked, returning his attention back you his homework.

"I hope so," said a voice from the doorway. Matthew jumped down from his chair, and rushed over to his father's side.

Barnabas bent down and hugged his son; feeling the ache in his heart at his forced absence, fade now that he was home again.

Julia watched the reunion between father and son, from her place by the table, knowing how much this moment meant to her husband.

"Will you read me a story again, Daddy?" she heard him ask, and hide her smile. She never tired of watching Barnabas interact with their son. He seemed ... younger somehow.

"Let me see . . ." said Barnabas in a teasing tone.

Matthew laughed, knowing that he had the ability to wrap his father around his little finger; he would get his story.

Barnabas stood up to his full height, and advanced further into the kitchen. "It's good to be home," he said kissing her. When the kiss ended, he disappeared briefly back into the hall, and returned moments later, carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"Barnabas!" she smiled, smelling their fragrance. "They're beautiful!"

"For an equally beautiful wife," he said, taking her into an embrace again.

This time the kiss was ended, by a crash. They both turned, startled, to find Matthew staring fixedly out of the kitchen window, a look of abject fear on his face. His glass of milk, puddled around his slippered feet.

Bisket, followed his gaze, his tail tucked between his legs, raised his head, and howled, mournfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Barnabas and Julia rushed to their son's side, concerned by the stricken look. Bisket continued to howl, but as they approached the boy, he whined, and came over to them, quivering. He turned hazel eyes fearfully towards the window and the world beyond.

"Matthew!" said Julia, taking hold of her son's arms gently, hoping that she wouldn't frighten him further, by doing so. She could feel his young body shaking underneath her touch, and her concern grew. "Matthew, can you hear me? Matthew!"

Matthew continued to stare fixedly out the window, his bottom lip trembled, and a lone tear traced its way down a cheek.

"Julia what's wrong with him?" asked Barnabas, kneeling down beside his child, the fear and concern, evident on his face, and in his voice.

"Matthew, its Daddy. Can you hear me?" he asked gently, taking his son's hand. "Matthew, Mommy and I want to help you, if we can. Can't you tell us anything?" he asked again, vainly hoping for a response.

An unseasonable clap of thunder rent the silence, and the spell broke. With a gasp and a frightened sob, Matthew, turned to his mother, and fell sobbing into her arms.

Alarmed, both parents tried to soothe their terrified child. Barnabas looked on helplessly as Matthew clung to his mother.

"Matthew, what is it?" he asked, caressing the boy's back. Matthew turned to face his father, his face pale and terrified. His lip trembled and quivered, as he tried to stifle his sobs.

He looked at his father, and his crying suddenly intensified.

"Matthew, have I done something to frighten you?" Barnabas asked, gently.

His face was creased with worry and concern.

Matthew shook his head, for the moment unable to explain why he was so afraid.

"Can't you tell us, what's frightening you?" went on Barnabas, speaking gently to his son.

Again, Matthew shook his head, his eyes wandering to the window again, and the darkness beyond.

Julia pulled back slightly, so she could follow her son's gaze. Whatever was frightening him was outside. "Barnabas, why don't you check outside, just to make sure there's nothing wrong?" she asked.

Barnabas looked doubtful, but rose to his feet, to leave. Matthew disengaged himself, from his mother's comforting embrace. "No Daddy!" he cried, terrified once more. "Don't go out there!"

He ran to his father's side, and clung to him, so he couldn't move. Bisket followed his young master, and placed himself in front of the door, effectively barring the way. He lowered his head, and growled, revealing his teeth.

"Matthew what is it?" Barnabas said, bending down again. Matthew clung to him, as if in fear of his life. "What has frightened you so?"

Matthew looked into his father's face, tears running freely down his cheeks. "I don't know Daddy!" He gulped back his tears, and shook his head. "I don't know!"

He buried his face in his father's neck, and Barnabas' arms encircled him, as he looked worriedly up at Julia.

/

Marcus turned the doorknob, and gently pushed the door open, when a hand clasped him on the shoulder. He gasped and whirled around to face his would be attacker.

He swallowed. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian stared at him, his grey eyes cold. "Just what do you think you're doing prowling around my house, like a common thief, Marcus?"

"I...I" he began, and stopped because he couldn't think up a reasonable excuse. He decided the truth was probably better, knowing Sebastian as he did. "I wanted to find out what was so special about the Collins boy."

Sebastian folded his arms. "Classified."

"Oh come on, Seb! We're part of the same organisation, surely you can say more than that?"

"My name is Sebastian. Matthew Collins is my business, not yours, or Joel's. Now you have exactly two seconds to get out of my house."

"Now wait a minute, Sebastian," said Marcus, gesturing with his hands. "We're all on the same side here. Joel and I are just curious as to why the need for secrecy. We've had Slayers before, and there's been none of this cloak and dagger stuff. What's the deal?"

Sebastian looked at his watch, with an air of boredom. Then with a quick movement, he grabbed the other man by the front of his jacket. "I do believe you're trespassing on private property. You have two choices; walk or be carried out. Which is it going to be?"

/

Once settled in their room the two newcomers surveyed what would be their home for the next two weeks.

"You really should relax, dear boy. It's a terrible waste of energy."

His companion looked over to his new employer. "I'm sorry. It's just being in this town after all these years. It brings back...some unpleasant memories."

Lord Ravensbrook paused in raising a glass to his lips. The light glinted off his spectacles, making it look as though his eyes were shining. "Yes," he whispered. "Collinsport has had the same curious effect on me. We both have reasons to avoid this place, but alas, it is the only place that we can find our prospective enemies."

The stranger sighed, heavily. "I vowed when I left here, that I wouldn't return, that I would try and forget what happened here. But...it's like a drug of some kind, drawing me back." He paused, thinking about what he had said. "_She_ draws me back," he said finally.

His employer chuckled. "My dear boy!" he said heartily. "You sound like some one I knew many years ago! But I must congratulate you on your choice of women. A remarkable, direct, woman, indeed."

"You know her?" he asked, surprised.

"There are many things to which you are not yet privy to. But you will learn my boy. Just as certain people in this town shall learn, once my existence is known to them. Don't worry, I promised Julia Collins shall be yours, and I always keep my promises. But you must play you're part. Together, we both have something to gain...and our adversary much to lose!"

He chuckled loudly, pleased with his own wit. He raised his glass, in a toast. "To fortunes...good and bad!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

When Barnabas dropped his son off at school the following morning, he showed no signs of his terror of the night before. Ben Marshall, Matthew's best friend was waiting for them, as they approached the building.

Barnabas had tried to question Matthew into what had frightened him so dreadfully, but it was clear in his answers he didn't know, only that he had the feeling that something "horrible, and scary" was going to happen. He'd had the feeling all day, and had been unable to understand it.

"Hello, Mr. Collins," said Ben cheerfully, as he waited for Matthew.

"Hello, Ben," Barnabas greeted him back, with a smile. He liked Ben; a pleasant well-mannered boy. He was pleased that he and Matthew were friends.

"Can Matty come to my house tomorrow?" he asked, hopefully. "My mom said he could sleep over, if he has permission."

"I'm sorry Ben, but Dr. Collins and I are taking Matthew to Bangor with his cousins, tomorrow. But, next weekend, why don't you come to the Old House? You could sleep over, if your parents agree."

Ben's face, brightened, at the idea. "That's a neat idea!" he whooped. "Thanks, Mr. Collins!"

Barnabas smiled again, and shook his head. "Don't forget to check with your parents though."

"I won't!"

"I, or your mother, will collect you, Matthew. Wait in the usual place, alright?"

"Yes, sir," agreed Matthew, his first words, since arriving at school. A thoughtful expression crossed his face, and then he turned to his father, a dazed look on his face. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Watch for strangers with familiar faces."

Barnabas stared at his son, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Can you tell me?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't know, exactly. Only that a stranger you once knew has returned." The dazed look faded, and puzzlement took its place, as Ben tugged at his arm.

"You're not going all weird like yesterday, are you?" he whispered in his friend's ear. Matt shook his head, and looked at his father once more.

"Bye, Dad!" he said cheerfully, and with a quick wave, the two boys headed towards the schoolyard.

/

Sebastian walked down the main street of Collinsport, headed for the Diner, for an early lunch, before heading over to the school. He was hoping that he might get to see Matthew Collins. A glimpse at least. He already knew that he was taking karate lessons, and that tonight he would be arriving for his usual lesson. If he was unsuccessful in his attempt at school, it was certain that karate would be the safest bet.

As he neared the Collinsport Inn, where the diner was located, he stopped short, as a tall man was just coming out of the Inn.

"Excuse me," said Sebastian, moving so the other man could get by.

The stranger looked at him, oddly, and then hurried on his way, heading in the opposite direction that he had come from. He looked over to the Cannery, just as Barnabas and Julia Collins, came out, obviously headed in the direction of the diner. They seemed too preoccupied with each other, to take much notice of him, but part of their conversation drifted over to him, and it was clear that they were discussing Matthew.

Curious, and hoping that he wasn't making it too obvious, he managed to get a table behind them, where they continued to discuss the strange behaviour of their son, both the previous night and early that morning, outside the school gate.

Apparently, Matthew had had some kind of seizure. Could it be a sense of the coming danger, he wondered? It seemed possible, and yet...

He had brought several books with him; to study while he had his lunch and something curious about the man who had left just as he was arriving, still played on his mind. He had looked at him oddly, why? Of course, his English accent would immediately place him as a visitor, but that alone wouldn't be enough for the strange look.

He glanced through the ancient volumes while he waited for his order. His attempt to follow the Collins' conversation suddenly took a back seat, as his attention was riveted on the sketch on the page in front of him. His blood ran cold. What he had just discovered, accidentally, made everything he had recently learnt a matter of enormous importance.

The meeting with Matthew Collins was imperative. It had to be today... before anyone else became aware of the evil that was now resident in Collinsport. And before the Evil itself was aware that a Slayer had been ensconced here.

Sebastian sighed. It would be years before Matthew would be ready to accept his duties. The evil was here now, and if it went unchecked, the death toll would be unmentionable.

As soon as his lunch was over, he made a hasty exit; it was imperative that Barnabas and Julia not see him. At least not yet. He glanced over his shoulder, at Barnabas. A striking man.

Here in the light of day, he found it hard to believe the secret the man carried around with him. The closeness he shared with his wife made it clear to him, if he hadn't known already, that Julia knew that secret too. A look passed between them that spoke volumes to them, but left everyone else oblivious. Clearly a happily married couple, still very much in love. Matthew was lucky to have such devoted parents...even if one of them had been...he left the thought trail away. He was wasting time over these speculations. He had a would- be Slayer to meet.

/

Two hours after Sebastian had left the diner; Joel Stevens entered, and ordered two coffees. Although he didn't know, he picked the same table that Sebastian had sat at, two hours' previously.

While he waited for Marcus, he sat twiddling his thumbs as he looked out the window, towards the Cannery. He'd asked Marcus to meet him there, so they could try and formulate a plan to get more information out of Sebastian. He knew Marcus to be a prompt man, so what was keeping him?

After waiting half an hour, he had just decided to phone him, when he heard the unmistakable tones of the man himself. He was just about to dress him down for being late, when he turned to face him. "My god, what happened to you?" he gasped, taking in the dark glasses, and the obvious bruise peeking from the corner of a lens.

Marcus sat down, gingerly. "I decided that Sebastian was being too secretive about that Collins boy," he began.

"...keep your voice down!" hissed Joel. "Do you want everyone to hear?"

"...like I said, I decided he was being too secretive," Marcus started again. "So I went to his house last night, while he was out."

"What? You mean you broke in?" he asked horrified. "And he was home?"

"Not at first. I found this door, half covered by a wall hanging. When I tried the doorknob, it opened quite as you'd like. Then I felt this hand on my shoulder."

"Sebastian." It was a fact, not a question.

"You got it. Give me all this blarney about Matthew Collins being classified. When I pointed out we where on the same side, he said I was trespassing. Said I had two choices, walk or be carried out. When I tried to question him further, he went on about the vows I took as a Watcher, and that he'd bring it to the Council's attention. Then he threw me out. Literally. I'm telling you, Joel, there ain't no way, we're gonna find out, what he's got on that kid, until he's ready to spill the beans. But whatever it is, you can bet your last dollar it's in that room."

/

Sebastian approached the school warily. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten the lad. He'd heard from Marcus how he and Joel had been watching the boy. And that they had witnessed him in action, though albeit briefly.

His caution paid off, as he saw Matthew in the company of another boy.

Undoubtedly Benjamin Marshall, his closest friend. They were practically inseparable, almost like brothers. They even went to the same karate school. If he were to get close to Matthew, he would have to find some reason to separate him, from Ben. For now, Matthew's destiny as a Slayer must be kept secret from everyone. Once he's training was completed, then perhaps, those closest to him, could be told.

As he watched Matthew and Ben, he was struck by the likeness he had to his father. It was uncanny. He suddenly felt a deep sense of empathy, for Matthew; knowing what his father had once been; what Matthew himself was.

He hoped that what had once afflicted his father, wouldn't one day catch up with him; something that he was sure, his parents were hoping too.

He watched for a few minutes longer, and left. He would meet Matthew, on his time. Away from prying eyes; the chance of being overheard. He knew Matthew's routine well enough by now. It would be better, for their first meeting that it be in a familiar place to the Slayer, and what better place then the clearing near the Old House, while he give his dog, Bisket, a vigorous exercise?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

When Matthew entered the house, Bisket barked and frolicked around him around him. He bent down and hugged the Labrador, laughing with delight as the dog licked his face, and made a general fuss over him.

"Matthew don't forget to wash your hands, after playing with Bisket, honey," said Julia, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Matthew giggled, and fought to free himself, and looked up at his mother.

"Ok Mom," he said rising to his feet.

"Are you and Daddy coming to karate today?"

"This week it will be just you and Daddy," said Julia with a smile. "When we had lunch today, he mentioned that he's completely free now, to spend some time with us. And tomorrow, we're going to Bangor, with Jessica and Jay, before they have to leave."

Matthew looked disappointed that his mother wouldn't be also be going with them. "But I'd like you to come too," he said. "You always come."

Julia sighed patiently. "I know honey, but Daddy's been so busy lately, he wants to spend some time with you. Just you and him. I can always come next week, I promise. Now, come and wash your hands."

"Okay," he sighed, looking glum. Bisket followed him faithfully, to the kitchen. Getting a stool, Matthew climbed up, and began washing his hands, while Julia prepared him a light snack.

"Will he be home in time to take me," he asked after awhile.

"I'm going to drop you off at the Cannery, I have to go to Wyndcliffe."

Matthew turned to look at her, his dark eyes growing large. His bottom lip began to stick out. "Not again," he whispered, shaking his head.

Julia looked at him, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Matthew, but it's necessary."

"I can't see why," he grumbled, turning his attention to making bubbles with the soap.

Julia moved over to her son, and hugged him. "I know you don't like the blood tests, but they really are necessary. After this, you have a whole four weeks before the next one."

He turned to her, clearly distressed. "I don't like them, Mommy!" he said, his voice quivering.

"Oh Matthew!" said Julia holding him close, upset because he was so obviously distressed by the situation. "I know you can't understand just now, but these tests are going to benefit you, when you're all grown up. I wouldn't do them if I didn't have to Matthew, you know that don't you?" she asked, looking at him.

He sighed, and nodded not looking at her. She wiped his tears dry, and ruffled his hair. "That's my little prince," she said, smiling. He turned his dark eyes to hers, looking at her intently. "Why do you have to do them, Mommy?" he asked.

"To make sure you're healthy," she said, quite truthfully. "A lot can be told by a blood test. There's really nothing to worry about, Matthew. You've the healthiest little boy, I know."

He continued to look at her, the expression on his face, one of deep concentration, as though he disbelieved her. He turned back to washing his hands, and Julia sighed with relief. It was getting harder to explain these monthly blood tests. This time he believed her reasons, but she knew the day would come, when he would demand the truth, and she dreaded the arrival of that day.

/

Matt threw the ball, and Bisket dashed off after it. As he waited for the dog to come back, he began to practice some of his moves. In the cover of the trees, Sebastian watched him.

The dog came bounding back, barking for the ball to be thrown again. Matthew threw it, and again the dog dashed off, to fetch it. It was then, that Sebastian chose to reveal himself.

Matthew turned at the sound of snapping twigs, spinning around, to face the stranger before him. He immediately took the defensive stance he'd learned.

Sebastian silently wondered if it was training or instinct. Whichever it was, he was impressed.

"Hello," he said, with a smile, as though he had every right to be there. "I see you're an karate expert. Should I be worried?"

Matthew continued to regard him with suspicion. Bisket dropped the ball, and barking furiously, advanced on the stranger.

"Hey, boy!" said Sebastian holding out his hand. Bisket woofed but approached warily, to sniff the offered hand. Sebastian made no move to pet the dog, letting him make his made up for himself.

Matthew watched silently, but moved closer to the dog. Immediately, Bisket turned his attention from Sebastian. Matthew stroked the dog, never taking his eyes from Sebastian.

"Nice dog. What's his name?" asked Sebastian, unperturbed by the boy's silence.

"Bisket," said Matthew after a few minutes.

"Unusual name for a dog, don't you think?" he asked with a wide smile.

Matthew shrugged. "He broke into a whole box of treats when he was a puppy. So I called him, Bisket."

"You don't talk much do you?"

Matthew shrugged again.

"I know, your mother and father, warned you about talking to strangers, right?" He smiled again, when Matthew nodded. "Well, I guess that's only right. I'm Sebastian West. And you are?"

"Matthew Collins."

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Matthew Collins. And you too, Bisket," he said; only now petting him. "How old are you, Matthew?"

"Eight. I'll be nine, in December."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Not long to go, then. Two months will pass very quickly, I'm sure."

"I guess so. You're not from here, are you?"

"No. I'm from England."

"Daddy lived in England too. He lived in London."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Sebastian, feigning interest. "I should like to talk to your father one day, perhaps we can share stories."

"Maybe," said Matthew moving back a few steps. "I have to go now."

"I see you like karate, Matthew," said Sebastian, rising to his feet. "I teach karate. How would you like to join my school?"

"I already take lessons, at the school in town."

"I see. Well, I was watching you, as I came up the path, and I think you're very good, for someone who is only eight. I think, that the rate you're developing, Mr Ryan can only hold you back. Now, if you were to join my school, I could help you reach your full potential."

"But I already take lessons. My Mommy and Daddy..."

"...need never know that you've changed schools."

Matthew's eyes widened. "You mean _lie_ to them?" he asked in an astonished whisper. "I can't do that."

It was obvious to him, that lying was completely alien to him. Ironic, that Barnabas and Julia had taught their son, not to lie, when they were lying to him themselves. This wasn't working out as he had planned. Another approach was needed.

"You're right, Matthew, it would be lying to them. And that's not a nice thing to do is it? Suppose I had a talk with Mr, Ryan, do you think that would help?"

In the distance, they heard a woman's voice calling. "I have to go," said Matthew backing away.

"Hey Matthew," called Sebastian, as the Slayer moved quickly away towards the voice. He threw the ball; the dog had left behind. It was a quick movement. One that no one could possibly have caught. Matthew caught it, one handed, without even thinking about it. "Thanks," he said simply, before turning and running off towards the Old House.

Sebastian smiled to himself. The first meeting had gone well, if not totally according to plan. But that could soon be changed. A word in the right ear, and anything would be possible. Either way, Matthew Collins, would soon be a Slayer-in-training, without even knowing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Julia and Matthew entered the Collins Cannery, shortly after 6:45pm, unaware that they were being watched, by different people, for two very different reasons.

The stranger that had arrived in town with his employer, Lord Ravensbrook, watched from the relative safety of the Inn, secure in the knowledge that he could watch the activity of Main Street, without being seen himself. He watched Julia Collins' progress, with hooded eyes, the figure of the small child with her, ignored, as though he didn't exist.

His fists clenched, and he fought the urge to make her aware of his presence. He allowed a sly smile, to cross his face, as he imagined her reaction. He chuckled to himself. Time would tell.

The second watcher was Sebastian. He watched the progress of the two Collins' for vastly different reasons. He had enjoyed his first meeting with "his" Slayer. Though of course, it would be years before Matthew would ever become aware of his destiny. He had no idea just how unique he was, born to a duel heritage. Or as Sebastian thought a dark heritage, considering what his father had once been. His thoughts returned to the meeting in the clearing, when he had thrown the ball, back to Matthew.

It had been unexpected, the child could have had no way of knowing that he would throw the ball to him, and yet he had caught it, one-handed, without a second thought. Only the Slayer could have done that. And tonight, with a little co-operation, the training would begin. Of course, he would have to arrange it so that he had the boy as his sole student. He began to think of a suitable story, knowing that he had the backing of the Inner Council, should he need it.

/

The receptionist looked up as Matthew eagerly ran up to the desk. She smiled brightly at him. "Hello Matthew. Here to see your Dad?" she asked, reaching over to the intercom. He nodded, smiling back at her. "He's coming to karate with me," he said.

Julia reached the desk, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hi Rebecca. I hope he isn't bothering you, too much?"

Rebecca Preston smiled, sharing the joke. "Hello Doctor, I didn't see you there. Young Matthew is never a bother, are you?" she asked. It was obvious that he was a favourite of hers.

His answer to was to give her he's most charming smile. Both women laughed, and after further small talk, Rebecca spoke into the intercom, telling Barnabas that they were there.

When they entered his office, Barnabas was on the telephone, but he waved them in, and indicated he'd be a few minutes.

Although it was a modern office, Barnabas had managed to make it his own. Several 18th century items stood at various points in the room. On the desk, apart from the telephone, was a desk lamp, surround by a number of framed family pictures. One depicted the three of them, and the others were individual pictures of Matthew and Julia.

On the walls apart from the expected charts and maps, were a number of Matthew's drawings, displayed with a devoted parent's pride.

Matthew obediently went to the chair nearest the window overlooking the wharf. He gazed out as some of the fishing fleet returned, the fishermen moving about their business with experienced ease. His interest in the Fleet was beginning to grow; already he was well known and well liked by the workers. It seemed obvious that he would one day follow in the rest of the Collins' footsteps, and become a part of the family business.

Barnabas put the receiver down, and Matthew immediately ran to his father's side. Barnabas picked him up, sitting him on his lap. "All excited for tomorrow?" he asked him, with a smile.

Matthew beamed. "You bet!" he said gleefully, excitement gleaming in his eyes. Julia fancied she saw the same gleam in Barnabas' eyes, and couldn't hide her own smile. Spending time with her and their son had always been very important to Barnabas. Deciding not to have another child had been one of the hardest choices they had both had to make. Sometimes, at times like this, when father and son where together, she regretted that decision. But her age, and Barnabas' understandable fear of what the future, would hold in store for Matthew, had been only two of the deciding factors.

"Well, it's time I started for Wyndcliffe," stated Julia, breaking into the father/son moment. A sober light entered Barnabas' eyes, as he looked up at her. A trace of doubt crossed his face, as he took a quick glance at Matthew, it turned to guilt. It was because of him, that his innocent son was subjected to a blood test each month.

Julia saw his expression, and felt a stab of pity, though Matthew remained blissfully ignorant of the situation. "I should be back for 9:00pm," she continued, aware of the fact her son, was in listening range. "I don't anticipate any problems."

Barnabas nodded, getting the drift. "We should be heading off ourselves, or Mr. Ryan, will be missing his star pupil," he said, helping Matthew off his knees. "Ready to go Matthew?"

"Yes, sir," he said, going over to his mother. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye-bye, honey. Have fun."

Matthew offered her a huge grin, as he stood by his father's side. "We will!" he promised, looking adoringly up at his father.

"Drive carefully, Julia," he said, "those back roads, will be icy."

"I will. We'll talk when I get back," she said. At the worried look on his face, she took his hands in hers. "Everything will be alright, Barnabas. Try not to worry."

He swallowed, avoiding her eyes. Until he knew for sure that his son would be free of the curse that had plagued him for almost 200 years, he would dread these monthly tests even more than his son did. She touched his cheek, making him look at her, if only briefly. "I know it's not easy, but try, for his sake." She smiled a smile she reserved for him when they were alone, and said, "I love you."

For a moment the worry and guilt lifted, and he's face brightened as he smiled. "I love you, too," he said, before, gently pressing his lips to hers.

They left together, but before going their separate ways, Barnabas kissed her again, before turning right, in the direction of the Karate School.

From across the street, the stranger was still watching the Collins Cannery. A look of sheer hatred was directed at Barnabas, as his kissed his wife. The stranger's hands balled into fists and shook visibly with anger.

The cup he happened to holding at the time shattered, but was ignored.

Eyes filled with hatred and venom, followed father and son, as they progressed. "Make the most of it, Barnabas!" he muttered to himself, each word dripping with spite. "Because one way or another I will have her!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

"You seem impatient, my boy," said a voice behind him. The younger man didn't turn; he was used to his employer's sudden appearances and disappearances. "I detest impatience."

"Forgive me," he said bowing his head slightly, as a sign of respect.

The older man declined his head in acceptance. "Certainly. Our time grows close. Soon, we can make the right people aware of our presence. But for now, caution must be our ally." He laughed heartily. "Soon my young friend, we shall have our revenge." He looked thoughtfully out the window, towards the father and child. "Barnabas Collins will have reason to fear me, once I am through with him. And this time he's lady friend won't save him."

/

Barnabas and Matthew entered the building, Matthew ran on ahead eagerly. At the door, to the boys' changing rooms, Ben was waiting. The two young friends, exchanged excited greetings, and then disappeared through the door together.

Barnabas smiled to himself, and then headed towards the spectator's door, he knew the routine by now.

When he took he's usual seat near the front, he saw a tall strange man, talking to Mr Ryan.

Barnabas narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, as Matthew's warning of strangers with familiar faces came back to him. Well, this stranger remained a complete mystery to him. He was tall, about six-foot, give or take a few inches. With close cropped blonde hair and grey eyes, and what looked like a pair or rimless glasses. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this man, that struck Barnabas, but for some reason, he made him wary.

Barnabas mentally shook himself. The worry over what the blood test might reveal was making him edgy and jumping at shadows. But could it be coincidence that Matthew's strange moods and his enigmatic warning, and then tonight, meeting a stranger in town?

He put his worries and doubts aside, as Matthew and his class trouped out onto the floor.

/

Later

Barnabas tried not to glance at the clock, as 9pm drew closer. As Julia's arrival drew nearer the more nervous and edgy he felt. He walked over to the bay window, and peered out, knowing full well, that his human vision would not be able to penetrate the darkness as he once been able to. A memory of a night long ago came to mind, as he recalled a conversation, with a man he had considered a rival and an enemy. ""You must have the eyes of a _cat, _Mr. Collins. I can't even see the fence""

A ghost of a smile touched his lips, at the curt reply he had given. ""A matter of conditioning, Mr. Devlin. A matter of conditioning."" What, he wondered, would Devlin have done, if he'd known the truth that the eccentric cousin of the Collins family had been a vampire?

Of course he hadn't found it a laughing matter. He wondered how anyone could enjoy such an existence. Living like a parasite off the blood of others. And yet, there were those that had relished the power the curse of the vampire offered, despite the parasitic need. He closed his eyes, as the image of Dirk Wilkins and Megan Todd, came to mind, unbidden.

Would Matthew suffer the same fate? How he prayed that his son would be spared. Could his son, inherit the cell that had caused so much horror and death? Was it even possible?

The sound of an approaching car brought him from his bleak thoughts. Julia was returning with news at waited impatiently as she hung up her coat, though he did his best to hide it.

When she entered the drawing room, however, she noticed his charade straight away. She walked silently over to the fire, her face devoid of any expression.

Finally, he could stand it no longer. "Well?" he asked, hardly daring to breathe.

She turned her green eyes to face him, and the look in her eyes, made his heart sink. "Oh no," he groaned, turning away.

A soft laugh made him turn to face her again. "I'm sorry, Barnabas!" she said shaking her head. "I couldn't help it. The results are negative. Just like last month and the month before."

He heaved a sigh of relief, and again, Julia realised just how much this had affected him. "Another month, in the clear," he sighed. "I understand now only too well, what Chris Jennings meant when he said how short a month could be. Julia, there must be something we can do?"

Julia folded her arms, shaking her head. "If there is, Barnabas, I don't know what it could be. I wish we didn't have to put ourselves through this, especially Matthew. He hates the injections so much. I feel sorry for the little fellow. He begged me not to go ahead with it, tonight. It broke my heart, seeing him like that."

Barnabas bowed his head and examined his fingernails. "Are these monthly blood tests really necessary now, Julia?" he wondered. "They've all been negative. Wouldn't it be possible to delay them, for a while? Rather than subjecting him to this every month, why not every two or every three?"

Julia titled her head, as she usually did when thinking over something very carefully. Mother and doctor warred within her. She wanted to protect Matthew as much as she could from what he had experienced tonight, and yet the doctor in her knew just how vital these tests were, for the future health of her son. The truth was, they didn't really know for certain, if

Barnabas' former curse would affect him. The mother in her won out. She wasn't sure if she could stand to see the child she adored with her whole being, go through another night like this.

"It may be possible, Barnabas," she said after a moment. "Waiting three months could be too long, however. How was he tonight, when I left?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Excited about tomorrow. He's really progressing at Karate, too. I wish you could have seen him tonight, Julia. There was a new instructor there, and he seemed quite impressed with Matthew. Spent almost the entire night giving what Mr Ryan calls "one-on-one" training. I must say, he's quite good."

"Was Matthew the only one singled out?" as Julia, with interest.

"No, Ben was picked too, and a handful of others. But Matthew seemed to be the one that interested him the most."

"Curious," mused Julia. "Did you find out his name, why he singled out Matthew?"

Barnabas shook his head. "All Mr. Ryan would say was that he was a "talent-scout" looking for bright young stars of the future."

"In karate?"

"My words exactly. In my opinion, he seemed afraid of him, whoever he was."

Julia's frown, deepened. "I wonder, what he's interest in Matthew really is," she mused. A thought came to her, and she reached out a hand. "Barnabas!"

"What is it, Julia?" he asked, at once concerned by the stricken look, so rarely seen now, on his wife's face.

"You don't suppose he knows that Matthew is a Collins do you?" It was no secret in the village that Matthew was heir to one if not, the only richest family in Collinsport.

"If he intended to abduct Matthew, he's going about it too publicly," said Barnabas, trying to comfort his wife. "Besides, after what I saw tonight, I believe Matthew can take care of himself. It's...uncanny what he can do. You've seen him yourself, Julia."

That was true, she had. He had the quickest reflexes, she had ever seen. It was as if, he used his whole body to "listen". Could this be the first indication that at least some of Barnabas' affliction had touched their son? She sighed, knowing that she was clutching at straws.

She might not know what the future held yet, for her son, but for the immediate problem, she had the perfect solution. "I know Matthew can take care of himself, if he has to, Barnabas. But I'd prefer to know that he's safe. From now on, he doesn't go anywhere alone. We already take him and pick him up from school, so that isn't an issue."

Barnabas shook his head. "He won't like it; he's a good boy, and he'll think we're punishing him. Especially when he takes Bisket out, he'll think we don't trust him."

"For now, that's the best I can do. Perhaps knowing he doesn't have to go through the blood tests quite so often will soften the blow. He's safety is what matters, and he'll realise that in time."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Matthew stared gloomily out the bay window in the drawing room of the Old House. Bisket was at his feet, trying to get his attention, but for once the dog didn't get his wish.

Julia entered from the kitchen, and stood for a moment, watching her son.

It had been three weeks, since his last blood test and the trip to Bangor.

Almost immediately after the trip, Jessica and Jay had left for Portland, leaving Collinwood for another six months or more.

Matthew turned; as he sensed Bisket leave his side. Julia smiled, but it wasn't returned. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you still missing Jessica and Jay?"

"A little," he said turning back to look out the window again. He sighed.

"Daddy will be home soon," said Julia, trying again, hoping for a reaction from him.

"Alright," he said non-committedely.

Julia closed the gap between them, and sat down on the couch under the window. "I know you don't understand, Matthew, but sometimes we have to do things that don't make sense at first."

He turned to face her, sitting down properly so that he was more comfortable. He looked up at her, his dark eyes, holding a wounded look. "Like the blood tests? " he asked.

"I explained those," said Julia, with a little smile. "And why I said they didn't have to happen so often anymore."

"Why can't I go out, Mommy? You never used to mind me taking Bisket out before". He questioned, changing the subject.

"Well, it's getting dark..."

"I'm not afraid of the dark. And I've taken Bisket out at night before. I can't even have a sleepover at Ben's house."

"Oh, Matthew," said Julia straightening his hair. "Is that what this is about?"

He climbed off the couch and went to stand by one of the pillars. "Not everything," he said, staring down at the floor. He turned to look at her again, his face serious. "Why don't you trust me, anymore, Mommy?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Oh honey, I do trust you!" she said going to him. "We both do! It's just that." She paused, not knowing how to proceed. She decided on the partial truth. "It's just that there's a man in town, a stranger...who's asking too many questions...and we just want to make sure that you're safe."

The strange look that had crossed his face, several weeks before, returned, a faraway look in his dark eyes. "It's not me they want," he said, in a dreamy voice.

"_They?"_ asked Julia sharply. "Who are you talking about?"

The strange look faded, and he stared at her puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be safe, Mommy? I can find my way around the grounds with my eyes closed. And Bisket would protect me."

"I want to know what you meant when you said, "it's not me they want". Who were you talking about?"

A small frown creased his forehead. It looked out of place; and yet it made him seem older somehow. "I don't know what you mean, Mommy," he said, beginning to sound frightened. It was becoming increasingly obvious to Julia that he was completely unaware of his "lapses".

"Alright, Matthew. We'll not talk anymore about it. But having to stay in at night, is a new rule that must be followed, from now on."

Matthew looked crestfallen. "If you say so," he said, gloomily. Going against his parents never crossed his mind.

Seeing him so dejected, tugged at her heart, but Julia was determined to stand firm. She had to protect him the best way she could. The old saying, "Cruel to be kind," crossed her mind, and for the first time, she could really understand it.

Matthew looked up at her, eyes pleading. "Well, if I can't go out, may Ben come here to play? We could go in the summer house to play."

"I'll talk to your father about it. But I suppose it couldn't do any harm. You know Ben is always welcome here."

He smiled briefly. "Thanks, Mommy," he said, giving her a hug. She hugged him back, and kissed his cheek. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay. May I go up to my room? I'd like to do some exercises Sebastian showed me."

"Why don't you do them here?" asked Julia, who was used to seeing her son kicking and punching the air, as he fought invisible opponents.

Matthew looked somewhat embarrassed. "I'd rather do them in my room. I haven't quite got the hang of them yet," he said.

"Alright, honey. But dinner won't be long, remember."

"I won't!" he said eagerly, the prospect of having Ben over, cheering him up.

/

Alone in his room, with only Bisket as his sole audience, Matthew began the new routine that Sebastian had been teaching him. He sighed deeply for one so young, and closed his eyes briefly, in concentration. He started humming to himself, a rhyme that Sebastian had taught him. He wasn't sure it he quite understood why Sebastian had taught him it, but it seemed to help him focus.

/

Lord Ravensbrook, stood by the window, thoughtfully as he's employee paced the room behind him.

"My dear boy, you are giving me a headache with your incessant pacing. It really is quite annoying."

"I'm sorry," he said, stopping, and bowing his head slightly. He clasped his hands tightly into agitated fists. "This waiting...we've been here almost a month, and all we've done is hide behind walls!"

Ravensbrook turned slowly from the window. "Are you questioning my orders?" he whispered.

"No, not at all!" stammered the younger man.

"I hope not," replied Ravensbrook, turning back to look out the window. He tensed, and leaned slightly closer to the pane, as though wanting a better look.

"Perhaps you are right, and we have waited long enough," he continued as he followed his quarry. "Perhaps the moment for action is close upon us. Come here, and tell me what you see."

He stepped away from the window, so that his servant could come close to the window. Barnabas Collins was headed back to the Cannery. The stranger smiled, as he caught sight of an auburn haired woman, flanked by two children, heading in the opposite direction. "It's her," he said, "Julia."

Ravensbrook turned to him, with a chuckle. "You know what to do."

The man smiled. Then threw his head back and laughed.

/

Julia, Matthew and Ben left the Cannery after a half-hour, and he was waiting. He's gaze fell on the dark haired boy, with hatred and perhaps a hint of jealousy. He waited a few minutes, so that she would be a distance ahead of him, before he made his move.

The two boys skipped ahead of Julia, so this was his chance. He quickened his pace, hurrying to catch up to her.

He deliberately bumped into her, and she gasped in shock and surprise. He turned to apologise. "Julia!" he said feigning surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Julia turned, to face the stranger who so obviously knew her. Her eyes grew wide as she recognised him. "Dane!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her, relishing the shocked look on her face. Instinctively, she reached out for Matthew and drew him closer to her. She looked worried; and she had every right to be he realised. They had parted on bad term's ten years ago. He was the last person she had been expecting to see back in Collinsport.

"Actually, I'm not staying here long. Just passing through," he lied, with his false smile. "These your boys?" he asked, gesturing towards Matt and Ben.

"This is Matthew, my son, and his friend, from school, Ben," she introduced them. "Matthew, this Dane Spencer, an old friend of mine."

"Hi Matt!" he said offering his hand out to the boy.

Matthew refused to take the proffered hand, as he looked distrustfully up at Dane. He drew closer to his mother. His eyes narrowed, and Dane could see more than a passing likeness to Barnabas. He felt the hatred he still felt towards Barnabas rise in him, and towards the child that reminded him so much of his enemy.

"My name's Matthew," he said between clenched teeth. He looked up at his mother, pulling at the hand he had taken. "May we go now, Mommy?" he asked, turning to stare at Dane. The look that he offered made it clear that he didn't much like him.

"I'm sorry!" he apologised. "If I'm holding you up from anything..."

"Nothing that's very important..." began Julia.

"Well, maybe, we could go for lunch?" he held up a protesting hand, as he saw her about to object. "My treat. We could catch up on old times."

"I don't know," said Julia evasively. Something told her that she would be better off, not going anywhere with him. For some reason that she couldn't understand, she no longer trusted him.

"How about it, boys?" he asked, kneeling down, so that he could look at Ben and Matthew. "How does a milkshake grab you?"

Matthew regarding him with hostility and distrust, remained silent. Ben however seemed to like the idea, but was doing his best to hide it. "How about it Matt?" he asked in a persuasive tone. "Just one milkshake?"

"My name is Matthew," he said petulantly. "Mom?" he said, looking up at her.

Dane rose to his feet again. "Well, if not lunch, a coffee?" he tried again. "For old times sake."

"All right, Dane. Would you like a milkshake Ben?"

Ben couldn't quite hide the grin of satisfaction when he said, "Thank you, Mrs Collins."

"Then it's settled then!" said Dane jubilantly. And proceeded to steer them to the Coffee shop.

/

Matthew sat rigidly in the booth, his strawberry milkshake untouched. He never took his eyes off Dane, while he and his mother talked. Ben shifted restlessly next to him, his chocolate milkshake almost gone.

Ben turned to his silent friend, curiously. "Matt, what's up? You haven't touched your 'shake."

Matthew passed his untouched drink to Ben. "You can have it, Ben. I don't want it. I don't want anything off _him_."

"Mr. Spencer?" asked Ben, taking the offered drink. "Why? Your mom said they were old friends. Don't you like him?"

"No," said Matthew shortly, his eyes narrowing. "He's not what appears to be. There's a... darkness about him."

Ben frowned. "What's up with you? You're sayin' all kinds of weird things lately. He seems all right to me. And your mom likes him, so he must be ok."

Matthew remained silent, watching the two adults, with a resentment he didn't completely understand. Suddenly he wished he could talk to Sebastian. There was something about Dane that puzzled him; frightened him even, and he had the feeling that Sebastian would know what it was.

"It's not me they want," he muttered to himself, unaware that he was saying anything. Ben shrugged, and concentrated on his milkshake. Matthew was weird sometimes, but he was his best friend, and friends stood by each other, no matter what.

"So, how is Barnabas, these days?" Dane wanted to know.

"He's very well," said Julia. "He works for the family business."

Dane glanced over at the table where Matthew and Ben were talking in conspiratorial tones. Something that could only be vastly important to eight-year-old boys.

"He seems a good kid. You and Barnabas must be very proud of him?" he asked, turning to face her again. Something of the man he used to be, surfaced.

Julia smiled, as she looked at Matthew and Ben. "Yes, we are," she said sighing. "He's the best thing that could have happened to Barnabas and I." She stopped as if remembering who she was talking to.

He took her hand that wasn't wrapped around her coffee cup. "It's alright, Julia. I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact, if anything, I want to apologise, for what happened ten years ago. I'm glad that you and Barnabas are happy."

"We are," she said, simply. "And I appreciate what you've said. I never meant for us to part the way we did."

"That's in the past," he said, with a smile. "It's the future that matters."

"Thank you for the coffee, Dane, but we really have to go," said Julia, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Dane rose to his feet. "I understand, Julia. Perhaps, we can do this again, before I have to leave?"

"I don't know." she faulted.

"I'd like to make my peace with Barnabas." he continued, baiting her.

"Maybe," she said, distractedly. "Come on, children..."

Matthew quickly went to his mother's side. He scowled up at Dane.

"It was nice meeting you, Matt. And you Ben."

"Thanks for the milkshake, Mr. Spencer," piped up Ben, with a grin.

"My pleasure Ben, though I don't think Matt enjoyed his as much as you did."

Matthew glared at him, not speaking.

"Perhaps, we'll see each other again, Matt," went on Dane. "Thanks for the chat, Julia," he said turning his attention back to her. "Until next time," he said, as he walked away.

"Not if I can help it," Matthew muttered to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Matthew remained distant and withdrawn, once they left the Coffee shop. He didn't even make a fuss, when the time for Ben to return home, drew closer.

Ben left, feeling a little hurt that Matthew hadn't put up his usual fight, for him to be allowed to stay longer. But when he thought about it, Matthew had been acting strange all day - well since they had met that friend of Mrs. Collins.

"See ya at school on Monday, Matt," said Ben as he slowly put on his coat.

"Sure," said Matt, still distracted.

"Thank you having him up here, Dr." said Luke Marshall, Ben's father. "I hope he wasn't any trouble?"

"Da-ad!" said Ben, clearly offended.

Julia smiled. "Ben was no trouble at all. It was a pleasure having him here. I'm only sorry that he and Matthew couldn't have the sleepover they'd planned." She turned her attention to Ben. "Perhaps we can have a sleepover in a few weeks, Ben? Would you like that?"

"Thanks Mrs. Collins," said Ben eagerly. "But...c-could Matt come over to mine one time? Dad said he could come over, didn't you, Dad?" he rushed, as he saw that she might say no.

"Of course," said Luke unfazed. "We'd love to have Matthew over anytime."

"May I Mom?" asked Matt, finally adding his voice to the mix.

Julia had the feeling of being "ganged-up on", and was starting to wonder if this had been planned between them. "Well, I'd have to discuss it with my husband, first," she began.

"That's fine, Dr Collins," said Mr. Marshall. "We'd love having him, any time. Come on, Ben. Thanks again. Dr, Collins."

Julia closed the door, with a sense of relief. She turned, and gasped, not expecting Matthew to still be standing behind her. Or the strange look on his face. She quickly noticed that this wasn't the same look he had when he had one of his memory "lapses". This was something completely different.

"Matthew, honey, is there anything wrong?"

"Are you going to see him again, Mommy?" he asked quietly.

"See who again?" she asked, bewildered. "Mr. Marshall?"

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "You know. _Him._ Your old friend."

"Dane?" asked Julia, trying to ignore the cold chill the mention of his name brought her. "Honey, do you mean, Dane?"

Matthew remained silent, starting at her fixedly. "Matthew!" she said sharply. She didn't scare easily, but whatever was happening to her son, was beginning to terrify her. "Matthew, answer me!"

She'd grabbed his arms in her fear, and shaken him slightly to get his attention. He blinked, and heaved in a gasping breath. The look that had crossed his face disappeared, without trace.

"Mommy?" he asked, his voice, small and frightened sounding. "Please don't see him again! Please!"

"It's alright, Matthew," she said, hugging him to her breast, tightly. "It's alright."

/

Barnabas relaxed in his favourite chair, browsing through a book. Soft music drifted around the room, relaxing him further.

He looked up from his book, his attention briefly interrupted. Julia sat opposite him, head slightly inclined as she gazed into the fire.

On the mantle the clock chimed the half-hour. He glanced at it briefly; 9.30.

He turned his attention back to Julia, his forehead creasing into a frown. Since he had returned home from the cannery, several hours before, she had seemed preoccupied, as though there was something on her mind.

Several times, during their evening meal, he had thought that she might be on the verge of telling him exactly what it was, but had backed away from it. Matthew too, had been strangely withdrawn. As soon as the meal was over, he had asked to be excused, and retreated to his room.

When he had gone up to check on his son, he had found him gazing silently out into the night, Bisket at his side. The fact that he wasn't being punished, so there was no need for him to remain in his room, didn't seem to entice him out of wherever his thoughts were. Nor did a story. Greatly puzzled, and more than a little worried for his young son, Barnabas had left him alone, with the invitation that if he so wished, he could return downstairs when ever he felt ready.

Barnabas closed his book, and fixed his gaze on Julia. "Julia, is everything all right, darling?" he asked.

She jumped, at the unexpected sound of his voice. "What?" she asked, drawing herself back to the present.

Barnabas smiled, "I didn't mean to startle you," he apologised. "But you've been quite all evening. There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

Julia shook her head, slightly puzzled. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm going to check on Matthew," she said, rising to her feet.

Before she so much as taken a step toward the hall, a shriek came from upstairs.

"Matthew!" cried both parents at once, and they both rushed towards the stairs, and the boy that meant so much to them.

When they reached his room, they found him soaked in sweat. Julia reached him first, and when she took him in her arms, she was shocked to find his small body shaking and trembling with fear.

"Darling what is it?" she asked, concerned. "Bad dreams, again?"

All Matthew could do, was sob against her shoulder, his small body shaking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

The next morning, Matthew showed no signs of the nightmares he had the previous night. He chatted away, to his father, quite happily, as they ate breakfast together.

Julia watched them both over the rim over her coffee cup, intently; watching for any signs that might tell her what was going on with her son.

It was as if the nightmare had never happened. They had tried to get him to tell them about it, but so far he'd refused, to say anything on the subject.

The telephone rang in the hall, and Matt got down from his chair, eagerly.

"I'll get it!" he shouted, needlessly, as he ran down the hall. A few moments later, he returned. "It's for you, Mom," he said, as he climbed back on his chair. "It's Uncle Nick."

"Nick?" she asked, surprised. Nick was the last person; she had been expecting a call from. She quickly put her cup down on the table, and hurried down the hall.

Several minutes later, she returned looking pale, and worried. Her medical bag in hand.

Barnabas at once grew concerned, and Matthew stopped chewing, his spoon raised mid-way to his mouth.

"Julia?"

"I have to go to Wyndecliffe. It's an emergency. Nick can't handle this alone."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Barnabas asked, rising to his feet.

"No, there isn't really anything you could do. You'd only be waiting around, and you'll be better off here."

"Well, at least let me drive you there." Barnabas insisted.

Julia shook her head firmly. "I have no idea how long I'll be. It could take all day. Thanks for the offer, anyway," she said, kissing him briefly and then Matthew. "I'll call, if I can," she called, before hurriedly leaving the house.

Barnabas watched his son carefully, after Julia's departure. After they had calmed their son after his nightmare, Julia had explained what had happened, after Ben had left. He hadn't mentioned it, but he had felt that she was leaving something out. That she hadn't told him everything. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake that feeling.

Matthew, however, seemed fine over his mother leaving. He turned his attention back to his cereal, swinging his legs under the table.

"Well, since it's only the two of us," said Barnabas, after a few minutes in silent thought. "How about we spend the day out of town?"

Matthew looked up, a bright smile on his face. "There's a fair in Bangor..."

"Alright, we'll go there."

/

Barnabas and Matthew headed towards the car, Matt walking slightly ahead of his father.

Barnabas watched him, fondly. They had decided to go for a drive, and a walk, after the fair, taking Bisket with them. Barnabas still couldn't fathom the difference in his son; from the frightened, little form he had been the previous night. This was how he always wanted his son to be - happy, carefree, and content.

Matthew stopped obediently at the curb, waiting for his father to catch up. Across the road, Bisket, waiting in the car, saw them, and barked, wagging his tail.

As Barnabas reached the car, a voice came from behind him; one he had never expected to hear again. "Hello Barnabas."

He turned slowly, feeling hate rise in him. Even after ten years, at the sound of that voice, he could still feel such hate. "Spencer," he said coldly.

Dane smiled. "Nice of you to remember me." He glanced at Matthew, and then looked craftily back at Barnabas, watching his reaction. "Hi Matt. Enjoy the 'shake yesterday?" Matthew glared, and mover closer to his father.

"How's your Mom, today?"

"You've seen Julia?" asked Barnabas caught off guard.

Dane smiled innocently. "Didn't she tell you?" he asked. "We had lunch yesterday. Well, coffee, actually. Bought little Matt here, and his friend, a milkshake. Talked over old times."

"I see," said Barnabas, tightly, a muscle in his jaw clenching. "Matthew get in the car." He turned to Dane, hate burning in his eyes. "I don't know why you're here, and I don't want to know. But stay away from her, Spencer. Stay away from her, and our son."

"I hope I haven't said anything amiss," he said, as he watched Barnabas get in the car, a smirk evident on his face.

Barnabas ignored him, and drove away.

/

Once the car was out of sight, Dane turned towards the Inn. Once inside the shadowed interior, he suddenly decided that he didn't want to return to the third floor and the rooms he shared with his employer. Seeing his enemy again had helped him to realise anew, why he was here. Revenge. So why, was he suddenly unwilling to report to the man that would help him get what he wanted?

The thought that what he had just caused to happen, might back fire, or not work at all, crossed his mind. And the feelings of gladness that came with it caught him off guard. Without thinking about it, he headed towards the stairs. Ravensbrook would know what to do. Ravensbrook would solve everything.

/

When they reached the Old House, Matthew headed straight for the back garden, with Bisket hard at his heels.

Barnabas removed his coat, slowly, watching to make sure he had gone out, before heading down the hall to his study. He sat down heavily in his chair, deep in thought. Why hadn't Julia told him about Dane, being back in town? More importantly, _why_ was he back?

He didn't want to admit that the encounter with Dane had rattled him; why he wasn't sure. There was no reason why he should come back. He had made it quite clear when he'd left ten years ago, that neither of them could be or ever would be friends. They had been enemies from the moment they set eyes on each other. And the way Matthew had looked at him; Barnabas knew that he wasn't popular with his son either.

He's eyes fell on the telephone, and without thinking about it, he reached out, and began dialling the number for Wyndecliffe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Barnabas but the telephone down in mid-ring. This was a matter that had to be discussed in person. He would have to wait until Julia returned from Wyndclife, if that was in fact where she had gone. Of course she had, Matthew had answered the phone, and he had quite clearly said that it had been Nick calling.

He rose from his chair, and walked over to the window, his hands clasped behind his back. Why hadn't Julia told him about Dane Spencer's return?

Thinking back to the previous night, he could now understand the preoccupied behaviour on her part. He frowned in concentration, there had been several times when he had gotten the impression that she had wanted to tell him something, but each time, she had backed away from it. Matthew's nightmare was beginning to seem a convenient diversion.

He turned from the window sharply. Dane had indicated that he and Julia had spent some time together at the Coffee shop. And Matthew had been with them.

Why hadn't Matthew mentioned anything about it?

/

"You are troubled," said Ravensbrook, when Dane knocked and then entered their rooms. "Why?" he asked, turning to face him.

Not for the first time, Dane wondered if his boss was able to read minds, as well as the other powers he seemed to posses.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking down at the floor, submissively. "I don't understand it."

Ravensbrook laughed. "You are worried about our success. You need not be. I have had dealings with Mr. Barnabas Collins before. I know his weaknesses. And if certain outside interference's had not interfered, I would have won. But the war is not lost, just because we have lost one battle. As Lord Kitchener would do, we simply regroup. You have spoken to Barnabas Collins?"

"Yes, I spoke to him. He wasn't too pleased to see me. He had the boy with him, too."

"Excellent!" said Ravensbrook, with a broad grin, making his scared face look even more gruesome. "Everything is working out as we planned." He turned away from Dane, and glanced out the window, into the semi-deserted street below. He clenched his gloved fist tightly, a cold glint in his eye, as he said, "Barnabas Collins will pay for what he did to me. And this time his lady friend, and wife, won't be able to save him."

Dane listened silently while Ravensbrook spoke, his mind years in the past.

"You know something?" he said quite suddenly, making the other man turn from the window, at first angry at the intrusion. Seeing the genuine puzzled look on the other man's face, his anger quickly faded, a smile flickering across his face instead.

"That was the first time, I've ever seen Barnabas Collins, in the day time." He looked up at his employer, still puzzled. "When I was here, ten years ago, the only time I ever saw him, was at night. Whenever I tried to see him during the day, he was always "unavailable.""

Ravensbrook threw back his head, and laughing uproariously. "My dear boy!" gasped Ravensbrook, between gulps of air. "There is so much you have yet to learn, about Barnabas Collins. And in time you will learn everything there is to know. As long as your doubts don't get in the way." Ravensbrook looked sternly at his servant. "You still have them," he stated.

Dane began to look uncomfortable. "It's not that I have no faith in your plan," he said hastily. "It's just that...I never figured on the boy. Somehow, I never thought a child would be involved. I'm not sure that I can accept _his _son."

Ravensbrook smiled evilly. "My dear boy," he said, shaking his head. "Think of him as _her _son. And if your doubts should get in the way, think of what they did to you. Because of them, you lost your own son."

Dane's fists clenched, as he was painfully remained of that day in court, when he had lost his case to have Julian. He hadn't seen the boy since; Diane had made sure of that. After the court case, everything had seemed to fall to pieces around him. The business began to fall into debt, and before he knew what was happening, he was in court again, bankrupt. He had lost everything.

He'd been on the verge of suicide, when he found Lord Ravensbrook. Or rather, he had found him. He had given him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Within a few months, things began to look up, and somehow the past didn't seem to matter anymore. In conversation one night, the talk had turned to the Collins family. Ravensbrook had been delighted to find someone who hated the Collins' as much as he, and together, they planned the destruction of Barnabas Collins, their mutual enemy.

Ravensbrook was right; everything that had gone wrong in his life could be laid at Barnabas' feet. And one way or another, he would pay. He felt a momentary sense of pity for Matthew Collins, an innocent party, who would be caught in the crossfire, before it vanished completely, until only revenge burned within him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Matthew was still playing in the garden, with Bisket, when he heard the approaching sound of his mother's car. He had learned long ago, without even realising it, the distinctive sounds of both his parents' cars. His keen sense of hearing was something that he'd had all his life, and which he took for granted, along with everything else that was "strange" about him. He simply thought, everyone else could do the things he could.

"Bisket!" he called eagerly to the dog, as he ran towards the house, delighted at his mother's return.

The smile of happy greeting faded when he heard the raised voices of his parents. Rarely if ever, in all his young life, had he heard his parents argue. He slowed his pace, a frown of consternation on his face, as he neared the drawing room.

Bisket betrayed his presence by entering the room first. Matthew quickly followed behind the animal, and so he was in time to catch the strained looks on his mother and father's faces, making them seem almost like strangers. The looks quickly vanished; becoming the familiar faces he knew and loved so much.

"Matthew, please, go to your room," said Barnabas, his voice sounding strange to his son. "I need to speak to your mother."

The child glanced at his father, suddenly feeling afraid, and quickly glanced at his mother. She remained tight-lipped, but he caught her glance and smiled tentatively. "Do as your father says, Matthew. I'll be up to see you, shortly."

He lingered a moment longer, unable to understand what was so different about them, standing so rigidly apart from each other. Then he turned and left, glancing over his shoulder as he reached the bottom step of the stairs, before rushing up them as fast as he could.

Barnabas waited until he was sure that Matthew had gone to his room, before turning to face Julia. She stared at him, knowing that something was wrong, but not quite sure what. He very rarely, if ever sent Matthew to his room, whenever he wanted to talk to her.

Barnabas continued to watch her, his anger for now under careful control.

"What's wrong Barnabas?" she finally asked, growing concerned with the staring contest. "Why'd you sent Matt, to his room?"

"Suppose you tell me," he said the anger he still felt; now edging his voice.

"Well, I would, if you told me what I'm supposed to apparently already know," she said, in exasperation.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what?" she asked, getting angry herself now. "Barnabas, you're not making any sense."

"I took Matthew out of town for a few hours, after you left for Wyndecliffe. When we came back to town, we went to the Inn. And who do you suppose we met?"

"How should I know?" she said with a shrug. "There could have been any number of people."

"Why didn't you tell me that Dane Spencer was back, Julia?" he accused her.

"Dane?" she repeated, feeling her face pale. "You've seen him?"

"Yes!" said Barnabas triumphantly. "Dane! Matthew and I encountered him, on our way back to the car. He said that you and he spent some time together."

Julia's eyes narrowed. "We had a coffee, what's wrong with that? He bought Matthew and Ben a milkshake."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

Julia drew herself up, and gazed levelly at Barnabas. "I saw no reason to mention it, because there was nothing to mention, Barnabas. He said that he was just passing through."

"Do you honestly believe that? You know the trouble he caused here, ten years ago."

"Yes I do remember what happened ten years ago. But that's in the past, he said so himself. He only wants to be friends."

"He and I will never be friends, Julia. After what he did, I'd have expected that you would feel the same way."

Julia stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Was it possible that Barnabas was jealous? Even after ten years?

"I admit that I was surprised to see him. But if he is willing to let bygones be bygones."

"You are my wife!" he shouted furiously. "And as such…."

Julia's eyes blazed. "I am aware of that, Barnabas!" she shot back, furious herself. "But I don't need you to tell me who I can and cannot talk to. I happened into Dane, by chance. I don't think I need explain my actions to you." And gathering her coat and medical bag, she stalked out of the room.

/

Matthew kept his head down, during their evening meal. His hair hid the furtive glances that he shot his parents. The same strangeness, he had sensed before, was still with them, as they ate in complete silence. If he had seen them like this, regularly, he would have thought no more of it; but since this was the first time he could ever remember it happening, it bothered and upset him.

Barnabas sat stiffly in his chair, concentrating on his plate, while Julia seemingly without appetite, pushed her food, aimlessly around her plate.

Matthew had heard from the other kids at school, about divorce, and in his young mind, wondered if this was the start of such a dreaded condition. He pushed the thought away, savagely. His parents still loved each other...didn't they? He fought the urge to voice his fears.

He knew, somehow, that this was not the time for such questions. But, he knew without being told, that whatever had caused them to stop talking to each other, was serious enough.

/

That night was the first since their marriage, and the birth of Matthew, that Barnabas and Julia slept apart.

Barnabas lay awake until the small hours, staring into the darkness, feeling more alone than the vampire curse, could ever have made him. The large bed seemed far too big, for one person, making the empty space beside him seem even bigger that it really was. He missed her.

He went over what had happened again in his mind. The argument had continued after Matthew had gone to bed, neither prepared to see the other's point of view. He knew that Julia was an independent woman; perhaps too independent at times. And stubborn too, especially when she thought that she was in the right. Which, he had to admit, was most of the time. For the first time in their marriage, he thought of all the times that he had at one time or other, forced her to his way of thinking - and then finding himself, in more trouble than he been in, to start with.

But this situation with Dane was completely different. She knew what he was capable of. It had almost destroyed him, when he had prevented Julia, from coming to him, when he had been desperately ill, - a severe reaction to the cure Julia had been trying out at the time.

He had even threatened to try and prevent their marriage. When that hadn't happened, Dane had made it quite clear that he would return, and now he had. Barnabas knew, deep down, that despite Julia's conviction that Dane, had changed, and that things were different now, that Dane hadn't changed that much. The tone and insinuations that he'd alluded to, when he'd mentioned their meeting in the Coffee shop had more than convinced him of that.

He turned over onto his side, facing the place Julia would normally be. He sighed. Julia's parting words of their arugement, echoing in his mind; "" I married _you_, Barnabas, not Dane. _You!""_

He glanced at the clock that was on her side. 4:30AM. Yet he felt as wide awake as he had four and half-hours before. He moved restlessly, trying to get comfortable, knowing that it was going to be a very long night.

/

He awoke to the sounds of birds singing. He lay there, not moving, with his eyes closed. He stretched his hand out, feeling for Julia, as he usually did, and encountered only coldness. He opened his eyes, looking at her place. Then remembered he had spent the night alone.

He felt weary, as he dressed for the day. Perhaps, she had already risen, and was seeing to Matthew?

When he entered the kitchen, Matthew was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. He looked up, when his father entered.

"Morning, Daddy," he said brightly.

Barnabas smiled, despite the tiredness he still felt.

"Morning, Matthew. Have you seen Mommy?" he asked as he helped himself to coffee.

"She went into the study, to make a phone call to Uncle Nick."

As he finished speaking Julie, re-entered the kitchen. She pointedly ignored Barnabas, and he felt his heart sink. Matthew glanced furtively at each parent, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

Julia took a sip of her coffee, taking a quick glance at the morning paper.

"Julia," Barnabas began, but she cut him off.

"I have to go to Wyndecliffe. You'll have to take Matt to school."

"I just wanted to..." Barnabas tried again.

Julia gathered her coat and medical bag. "I'm going to be late," she said, pulling on her gloves. She kissed Matthew on the cheek. "I'll be home for when you finish school," she said, before leaving Barnabas standing staring after her.

As she headed towards her car, she was unaware of someone following her, under cover of the trees.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

Matthew sat in the middle of the classroom, staring morosely out the window, at the other kids playing outside. He sighed deeply, for one so young. With a hint of resentment, he turned back to the work Mrs. Riley has set for him.

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he couldn't. He wondered, in a brief moment of maturity, however the teacher could hope for him to concentrate now, when he couldn't during the lesson.

He stared longing out of the window again. Wishing that he could see what has happening in his parents daily activities. Where they still angry at each other? Or had they called, to say sorry? He glanced at the classroom clock, with sudden hatred. Why couldn't it be final bell, so he could find out, and end this suspense?

The door opened, just as the bell rang, to announce the beginning of lessons. Mrs Riley hovered over him. "Well, Matthew, I hope you've done better in your own time, than you have in mine." She reached for his book and then quickly glanced back at him, when she found a blank page. "What is the matter with you today, Matthew? " she queried. "You're usually so attentive to your work."

Matthew looked down at his desk, unable to look at his teacher. Natasha Riley's suspicions where confirmed at his silence. She never had any trouble from him, and for him to be so inattentive they had to be something seriously wrong. "Matthew, what is it?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. "Aren't you feeling very well?"

"I feel fine," he whispered.

"Are you being bullied?" she tried again.

Matthew simply shook his head. Bullying had never been a problem for him.

"I want to help you, Matthew, if I can. But first, you're going to have to tell me what's on your mind. I know there is, because you're normally so hard working. Can you tell me?"

For a moment he thought that he could tell her. But something held him back, and he shook his head.

"Alright, Matthew. You will remain indoors, again, this afternoon."

/

Matthew and Ben walked towards the Cannery, once school had finished. Ben waited with him, as usual, until either Barnabas or Julia arrived to collect him. After ten minutes and neither of them had shown, Matthew began to get agitated. Ben had noticed that there had been something bothering his friend all day. Almost like the day they had met Mrs. Collins' friend, Dane. Matthew hadn't liked him at all, and Ben couldn't understand why.

But, he'd known Matthew long enough, to know when not to pester him with questions.

Since Ben's father worked at the Cannery, the two boys decided to walk, keeping a lookout, for a sign of either of their parents' cars.

/

Barnabas entered his office, and sank into his chair behind his desk, with a sigh. The intercom chirped into life, and he rolled his eyes heavenward at the interruption of the first moment's peace he'd had all day.

"Yes, Rebecca?" he asked the secretary.

"Mr. Collins, Dr. Nicholas Andrews, as called several times. I explained that you were in meetings all day. He said for you to call him back. It seemed quite urgent."

"Thank you, Rebecca. I'll call him now."

He rubbed his eyes, feeling weary. Why had Nick called the Cannery? What could be so urgent? A shiver ran down his spine at the thought that suddenly crossed his mind. What if Julia had had an accident? He would never forgive himself, if that was, what had happened.

Suddenly the previous day's argument seemed so petty, and insignificant. If anything had happened to her…he closed his eyes, against the image that wanted to penetrate his thoughts. If Julia had been in some kind of accident, Nick would have mentioned it, and Rebecca would have made certain, that he had gotten the message. Nick had to be calling for something else.

He reached for the receiver, and quickly dialled the number for Wyndecliffe. His concerns grew, as he waited for the call to be answered.

Finally, after what seemed an age, the phone was picked up. "Hello, this Barnabas Collins. I'd like to speak to Dr. Andrews."

/

When Ben and Matthew entered the Cannery, Rebecca Preston wasn't at her desk. Matthew had had more opportunities to visit the Cannery than his friend had. He walked around to Rebecca's side of the desk, and sat down in her chair.

Ben looked around, everywhere at once, his eyes wide. When he saw Matthew spinning around in Rebecca's chair, he said in an awed voice. "Matt! You shouldn't be doin' that!"

Matthew stopped, and laughed. "It's ok," he said. "I do it all the time."

"I'm afraid Ben is right, Matthew," said Rebecca's voice, behind Ben, who gasped at the unexpected arrival.

Rebecca moved over to her desk, and Matthew quickly jumped down from her chair, grinning impishly.

"I suppose you'd like to see your Dad?" she asked him.

"Yes, please, Miz Rebecca," said Matthew promptly. Just because he was a Collins, was no reason for him to forget manners, so his father always told him.

Rebecca smiled. She always enjoyed Matthew visiting the Cannery; he was such a polite, well-mannered child. She was positive that he would grow up to be a charmer as well as a gentleman, already he was showing signs of being a "heartbreaker" when he was older. "Alright, I'll see if he can see you. Isn't your Mom, with you, today?" she enquired, as she turned to see if Barnabas could visit with Matthew.

Matthew had dreaded this question. All the light-heatedness that he'd felt, since entering the building evaporated. He was spared having to answer however, as Rebecca quickly turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Matthew. Your Dad is taking a call right now. When he's finished, I'll tell him you're here, alright?"

Matthew nodded, his spirits rising slightly; perhaps he was talking to Mommy? He stuck his hands into his trouser pockets, crossing his fingers as he did so.

/

Barnabas felt the blood drain out of his face, as he heard Nick's words.

The hand holding the receiver, tightened, the knuckles turning white. "Are you positive, Nick?" he asked, his words, edged with a new concern.

"Positive, Barnabas. I'd know if I'd seen her or not. I've been trying to reach you all day."

"I've been in meetings all day. You don't think she's had an accident do you."

"No," Nick's voice sounded reassuring on the other line. "I think we'd both have heard if anything like that had happened. Look, I'm going to call around a few of our acquaintances, find out if they've heard from her. If she turns up, please, let me know."

"Of course. Nick...if you hear anything."

"I let you know, a.s.a.p."

Barnabas hung up, and began biting his nails. Nick had said that Julia had never arrived at Wyndcliffe. For now, they had both ruled out an accident of some kind. Obviously something had happened, but what? And why, at Nick's words, did he think of Dane? Was she with him?

He's thoughts of infidelity, on Julia's part, were quickly pushed away. No matter what Dane was capable of, he knew that Julia was faithful. Once more her parting words, echoed in his mind. ""I married _you_, Barnabas, not Dane. _You!_""

How foolish it had all been. If she were to walk through that door now, he'd apologise, on bended knee, if that's what it took.

The intercom sounded again, startling him. "Yes, Rebecca?" he asked, hoping that he had kept the anxiety out of his voice.

"Mr. Collins, Matthew is here to see you. Shall I send him through?"

Barnabas closed his eyes. Julia had mentioned that she would be back in time to collect Matt from school. Whatever had prevented her from reaching Wyndecliffe had also prevented her from collecting their son.

"Mr. Collins?" Rebecca's voice, called, her professionalism masking her alarm in front of Matthew, but clearly obvious to Barnabas.

He swallowed around the lump that suddenly blocked his throat. "Send him through, Rebecca."

Whatever he did now, he had to convince his son, that nothing was wrong; that Julia had simply been detained at Wyndcliffe, that there was nothing to be worried about, until there seemed sufficient cause. He prayed that there was some reasonable explanation for this, and that wherever she was she was safe.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

Sebastian watched Matthew closely as he went through the new routine he had taught him. He found it hard, at times, to remember that he was still just a child. No more than a boy of eight, going on nine. He's unusual strength and the destiny that he had been born to would forever prevent him from having a normal life. He was a Slayer… the first of his kind.

Because he knew of Matthew's parentage, he wondered if he was perhaps better suited to this job than that of a girl, who would, by tradition, normally be the Chosen One. After all, Matthew could be regarded as the vampire's truest enemy.

For the first time, since he had learned of Matthew's existence and double heritage, he wondered if the Watcher's Council were fully aware of _what_ exactly, Matthew really was, or what they would do, if they ever became aware of it.

Would they help him, or would they find a way of making him conveniently disappear, on reaching adulthood? ...if he did, Sebastian mentally corrected himself, and Matthew's darker powers began to assert themselves. He vowed that he would protect him as much as he could. But he knew that if Matthew couldn't be controlled or his powers at least, he would certainly become a hindrance, and not the asset he was now.

His thought returned to the present, as he continued to watch the Slayer. Normally, Matthew enjoyed their training sessions, though he remained unaware that they were as such. Something was bothering him. He wondered if he had had any dreams of late. Perhaps of the evil to come? He thought he had sensed a part of it himself, several weeks ago, when he had happened to bump into the man, coming out of the Coffee shop. The day, he had seen Barnabas and Julia Collins.

"Matthew, come here a moment," he said, after watching him a few more minutes. Obediently, Matthew did as he was told. "You're progressing extremely well, Matthew. You're a very quick learner. But, tonight, I have the feeling that you'd rather be somewhere else. I thought you enjoyed our extra lessons?"

Matthew looked up at the Englishman, as if debating if he could trust him.

He liked Sebastian, but if he told him what had happened, would he believe him? Or would he lie, as his father had done, when he had gone to the Cannery? His instincts told him, that he could trust him, but he was still a little uncertain.

Sebastian sat on the floor, so that he would be at the child's height. "Is there something wrong, Matt?" he asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Matt looked down, and nodded.

"Can you tell me?" asked Sebastian truly concerned now.

Matthew raised his head; his dark eyes large, with unshed tears. His lip trembled, as he fought back the tears. He was determined not to be a baby and cry; he was a big boy after all…but his valiant fight was in vain.

"My mom's missing!" he finally sobbed.

"Missing?" questioned Sebastian, shocked. "Since when? Matthew, are you sure about this?"

Matthew nodded. "She said she was going to Wyndcliffe, but she would be back to pick me up from school, but she never came!"

"Maybe she's just late." he tried to explain.

But Matthew shook his head, vehemently. "That's what Daddy said. But he was lying! I know he was! She always keeps her promises! _Always!_"

Sebastian reached out to the distraught child, and Matthew allowed himself, to be drawn into Sebastian's comforting embrace. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this Matt. Your father may have been telling you the truth, you know."

Matthew pulled away. "They're not friends anymore!" he wailed. "They're different!"

"I'm not sure I follow," frowned Sebastian.

"They aren't talking anymore. When they're in the same room, I can feel coldness. They don't like each other anymore. They've been different, since I had bad dreams."

Sebastian's interest was immediately pricked. So he had been having dreams.

Careful not to show how important, his revelations had been, he asked, "What bad dreams, Matthew? Can you tell me, about them?"

Matthew made a show of drying his eyes. He watched the adult, intently as he did so. He had the feeling that Sebastian was perhaps the only person, who would truly understand what his dreams had been about. He felt a sudden sense of shock and betrayal, as he realised that his mother couldn't help him, with this.

"I've had the same dream again and again," he said slowly.

Sebastian nodded. "And what happens in this dream?"

Matthew looked at the floor, his forehead creasing into a frown, as he tried to recall the events that had frightened him so much. "It's dark, and I'm alone. There are trees all around; I think it's the woods, near the Old House, and there's a full moon. I'm running from something, but I don't know what. Then, I fall over something."

From his tone, West knew that this was the crucial part. "Did you see what it was that you tripped over?"

Matthew nodded, and looked at the floor again. "A man. And I think he was dead," he whispered, hoarsely. "There was a funny mark on his forehead, and his eyes were looking at the sky." He shuddered, as icy fingers ran down his spine, and his arms, sprang out in gooseflesh.

Sebastian reached out, and took the child's hands in his own. "It's alright, Matthew," he soothed, but Matthew shook his head furiously. "No it's not!" he yelled. "I know who the man is! I've seen him!"

"You have?" asked Sebastian, startled. "Who is he?"

"A friend of my Mom's. Dane Spencer," he paused, and then added. "I didn't like him."

"Why not, if he's a friend of your mum's?"

Matthew give him a strange look. "I don't know. But something about him scares me. He frightened my Mom too, but she pretends he didn't."

Sebastian was silent for a few minutes, as he thought over what Matthew had told him. Sometimes small children saw things, adults didn't. Adults as their true selves, their hidden faces. No doubt, that that was what Matthew had seen, when he met this Dane Spencer. He frowned slightly, recalling the boy's reference to a "funny mark." He felt his stomach turn; he had a suspicion of what that mark might be, and if he was right, then Matthew had every right to be afraid of Spencer. "Matt, can you remember the funny mark you saw in you dream?"

"It looked like a bunch of leaves," was the prompt reply.

Sebastian turned away and closed his eyes. "Oh, dear Lord," he muttered under his breath.

/

"Why didn't you call me in sooner, Mr. Collins?" asked the Sheriff.

Barnabas looked uncomfortable. The police always made him nervous. "I'd been in meetings at the Cannery all day. I wasn't aware that there might be anything wrong, until Julia's assistant, Nicholas Andrews called me. I thought she might have turned up by now."

"So, this Nicholas Andrews was the first to suspect that something wasn't right. Are you certain, that she was going to Wyndcliffe?"

"I'm certain. She'd called Nick, just prior to leaving. She clearly stated that she was going to Wyndcliffe, and that she'd be back in time to collect Matthew from school. She never arrived, at the hospital. I had assumed that she'd gone, because her car was gone."

"Then she's been missing since she left this morning. Could she have gone somewhere else, first?"

"No, Sheriff," said Barnabas, firmly. "If she'd been delayed anywhere, she would have called, either myself, or Nick. I've searched the places, I thought she may have gone, while my son, as at karate."

"Daddy?" said a sleepy voice from behind them. Barnabas turned to see his young son, in dressing gown, clutching a teddy bear upside down by one leg, and his hair all tousled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Matthew, I thought you were asleep?" said Barnabas going over to him.

"Is Mommy home yet?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "And you should be in bed young man. It's very late."

Matt looked at his father, seriously. "Are you still angry with her?" he asked, quietly. "Is that why she won't come home?"

For the first time Barnabas realised why his son had been acting so strangely. Of course he would have noticed the tenseness between he and Julia, yesterday. It was true they'd had arguments before, but not so that Matthew would have noticed. Up until now, they had successfully hid their disagreements from him.

He bent down, and looked his son in the eyes. "No, Matthew, I'm not angry with her. I want her to come home as much as you do."

"I miss her, Daddy," he said, hugging him.

"I miss her too," he replied seriously, hugging him tightly. "Now, back to bed." He turned back to the Sheriff. "I'll just be a moment."

"It's ok," said Matthew, quickly. "I can go by myself. Goodnight, Sheriff."

"Goodnight, Matthew," smiled the Sheriff.

They both watched as the small figure climbed the stairs. When he'd disappeared, the Sheriff turned back to Barnabas. "He mentioned that you were angry at Dr. Collins." It was a statement, not a question.

Barnabas swallowed, and drew himself up, indignantly. "If you're assuming that Julia is missing because of a quarrel, you're mistaken."

"But you did quarrel?"

Barnabas remained tight-lipped.

"Mr. Collins, if we're going to have any chance of finding her, we have to know what happened. It may or may not have a baring on the matter."

"I will not discuss, a matter that is clearly between Julia and I. Now if you have no further questions."

"I don't wish to pry into domestic matters, anymore than you do, Mr. Collins. But if there was a disagreement between you, then it might show what kind of mind she was in."

"Sheriff, as I've said before, Julia isn't the type of woman, to run off, after a disagreement. She promised to collect our son, from school, and she didn't. And as you saw, he's badly confused and upset. This isn't like Julia at all."

There was a knock on the door, and Barnabas looked pointedly at the police officer. Hope flashed across his face as he went to answer the summons.

He's face fell, when he saw framed in the doorway, one of the sheriff's deputies.

The sheriff had followed after Barnabas, and invited the deputy in.

"Have you found her?" Barnabas asked worriedly.

The deputy looked at Barnabas and then the sheriff. "Not exactly," he said, unwilling to say what he knew.

"If you know anything, then tell me!" insisted Barnabas.

The deputy looked clearly uncomfortable, as he again looked from the sheriff to Barnabas and back again. "Perhaps, it would be better, if Mr. Collins, didn't hear this."

"I want to hear it, what ever it is," demanded Barnabas.

The sheriff nodded for him to continue.

The deputy took a deep breath. "We've found what be believe to be Dr. Collins' car."

"Where?" asked the Sheriff, suddenly not wanting to know.

The deputy glanced at Barnabas.

"The foot of the cliff."

"Oh no!" groaned Barnabas, his face going deathly white. "No!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

Barnabas sat in the chair; he's head in his hands, still shocked by what the deputy had said. The sheriff talked quietly, with the other man, glancing worriedly towards Barnabas. The sheriff broke off what he was saying, and the deputy, waited silently close by. "Is their anyone you'd like us to call, Mr. Collins?" he asked gently. "Anyone that you'd like to stay with you?"

Barnabas remained silent, and only acknowledged the sheriff's question, when he felt the hand on his shoulder. "No."

"I don't think you should be alone at a time like this, Mr. Collins. Perhaps, I could call this Nick Andrews?"

Barnabas looked up at the sheriff, his eyes pleading. "Are you certain, it's Julia's car? There's no mistake?"

"I'm afraid there's no mistake, Mr. Collins," said the deputy quietly. "I wish there were."

Barnabas' being seemed to sag, as though under a great weight; utterly crushed. "I can't believe it."

The sheriff turned back to the deputy. "Call Dr Andrews, Jack. I don't want him left alone." With a curt nod, the deputy hurried off.

/

An hour later, Nick arrived at the Old House, still unwilling to believe or accept the news that he'd heard. He'd hoped and prayed that Julia's disappearance, would have been nothing more than a misunderstanding. When he'd gotten the phone call, he'd thought it had been some kind of sick joke.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how Barnabas must have been feeling.

"Barnabas!" he called as he banged into the Old House. When he entered the drawing room, Barnabas wasn't anywhere in sight, but one of the sheriff's men was, looking rather uncomfortable being there.

"Where's Mr. Collins?" Nick demanded.

"And who might you be?" asked the officer, feeling suddenly useful.

"I'm Nicholas Andrews, a friend of the family. I got a call from the Sheriff, saying they'd found Julia's car." He looked at the other man, his voice dropping. "Is it true?" he asked. "Is it her car?"

"I'm afraid so, Dr. Andrews," said the deputy, promptly, remembering the name. "And Mr. Collins, insisted on seeing the car himself. He's at the scene of the accident, now."

Without waiting to hear more, Nick turned and fled. The duty's words echoing in his head. Accident! How could they put this down to an accident!

He thought furiously, angry that such a good woman, a good friend, was dead.

/

Nick quickly found the scene, by the crowd of people gathered there. Most of them where made up of State Police, and the local officers. There was an ambulance standing by, it's strobe lights, flashing slowly. A tow truck was also nearby, obviously in the middle of wincing up what was left of the car.

A State Trooper, approached, a hand upraised. Nick stopped the car, and wound down the window.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you'll have to turn back," said the Trooper.

"I'm Dr. Andrews, Officer," he explained, showing his ID. "I'm a friend of the family. I was told that Barnabas Collins, was here?"

"He is, Sir," said the Trooper, handing Nick he's ID back. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave your car here."

Nick headed towards where the crowd was thickest, and searched amongst the unfamiliar faces, for a glimpse of Barnabas. Finally, he spotted him, his face wan, and deathly white. He pushed his way through, muttering excuse me's as he went. "Barnabas!" he shouted, but Barnabas didn't seem to have heard.

"Barnabas!" gasped Nick, as he finally reached him. Barnabas didn't acknowledge his presence, but continued to watch the progress of the wrecked car, being slowly hauled up the cliff face. "I'm so sorry, Barnabas," said Nick quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Barnabas turned to face him for the first time. Nick gasped at the ghastly sight, his friend represented. The pale face, the deep dark circles that ringed his eyes, where more than shock and grief. "If there's anything I can do." he began, but Barnabas cut him off. "She's still alive, Nick," he said hoarsely, his voice vastly unlike his normal voice.

"Alive?" he gasped, shocked. "How can she be..."

"She wasn't in the car," Barnabas' voice hitched, and turned away from the doctor. "She's out there…somewhere."

/

Slowly consciousness returned, and she was aware of being extremely uncomfortable. Her head ached, wretchedly, and her arms, felt like lead, and numb. She tried to move, and found for some reason that her body didn't want to co-operate. Her mouth was dry; she needed a drink desperately.

When she tried to lick her dry lips, she was horrified to discover that there was something preventing her. She clenched her teeth, and to her befuddled brain, she finally understood that she was gagged.

She opened her eyes, and could see nothing but complete darkness. In her confused state, she wondered if perhaps the absence of light was a blessing; she wasn't quite sure if she actually wanted to see where she was. She moved her hands, in what limited movement, her uncooperative body would allow, and with a sudden stab of fear, she finally understood why she was so uncomfortable. She was obviously bound, hand and foot. And far too tightly she thought, from the way the course rope bit into her flesh.

She was a prisoner; that was clear. But where, and of whom was she a prisoner?

A thin line of light appeared, showing her that she was at least in a room.

She heard approaching footsteps, slow and measured. A key sounded, and there was a sharp click, as the catch was shot back, and the sound of the door handle rattling, as it turn. Her initial stab of fear, intensified, as her captor entered the room.

She blinked against the sudden glare of the light, after being so long in the darkness. When she grew accustomed to the light level, she stared at the face of her captor, and her eyes grew wider.

He grinned, at the look of surprise on her face.

"My dear lady, I'm so glad that you remember me," he whispered. And chuckled menacingly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19

Julia struggled against her bonds, and her captor chuckled again. "My, dear Julia, as you can see, it is quite pointless to try and break free. My servant, found it necessary to bind you to that chair, but as you well know, I have my own method." He held up his left hand, and Julia stopped her struggling.

He watched approvingly. "You are a wise woman, Doctor. There is no need to remind you of what I am capable of, despite my appreance." He turned, facing into the room he had just left. "You can turn on the lights, now that our…guest is fully recovered for the effects of the drugs."

So, they had used drugs...no wonder her head ached, she realised. From the outer room, another figure appeared, apprehensively, and from the stance, and height, she knew it to be Dane. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

How could he have helped do such a thing? More importantly _why?_

The argument that she and Barnabas had had the previous day played through her mind. She had thought, that even after all these long years of marriage, that Barnabas had been nothing more than jealous. He had warned her, that Dane had come here for other reasons, than he pretended. Now she realised, that he had been right. She wished she had listened to him, but what good was hindsight, when it was far too late?

If she ever got out of this, she would find some way to make it up to him.

She wondered if she had been missed. Had Barnabas realised? Of course, he must know by now…Matthew would have gone to the Cannery, as soon as he realised that she was late. An ache deep down tugged at her, wanting nothing more than to turn the clock back, and be home, safe and loved, by the two most important people in her life.

Light filled the bare room, and Julia got her first glimpse of Petofi as he stepped further into the room. She couldn't help the gasp of horrified surprise at the scarred face before her. The whole left side of his face was a ruined mess of healed scar tissue. An eye-patch covered that eye. The beard had been shaved off. But apart from the scars that the fire had left, he hadn't changed that much; he was just the same as she had seen him in 1897.

He nodded. "As you can see, Barnabas Collins has a lot to pay. You see me now, as the fire in which he thought I had perished, as left me. He thwarted my plans, before. But not this time. You are to be my unwilling pawn, in my revenge against Barnabas. I will make him wish he had never been born." He clenched his terrible, powerful hand, into a fist, and neither Julia nor Dane, ever doubted his word.

Petofi turned to Dane, who hung back, unable to look Julia in the eyes.

"Get some food and drink for our guest," he ordered sharply. Dane glanced quickly at her, and then hurriedly left the room, to obey his master.

"I'm sure I need not tell you, that trying to escape will do you no good, and can only make this…confinement only the more harder for you. I have allowed Dane his own method of keeping you here, but I will not hesitate to use my powers, should you become... bothersome."

He turned and left the room, leaving her alone. Her heart raced painfully in her chest. She had faced many powerful enemies since she had discovered what Barnabas was, when she first arrived in Collinsport. When she had remained staunchly at his side no matter what he or the supernatural world had thrown at her, her life had been in jeopardy at some point or other; but only on two occasions had she ever feared for her life, with no hope of rescue. She glanced towards the windows, and the darkness outside. Barnabas would be looking for her; wouldn't he? She closed her eyes, briefly. He must find her…he must.

Dane returned half an hour later, with a tray laden with food. He set the tray down, after closing the door. Julia stared at him, accusingly. Seeing the accusation he turned away, unable to face her, as he busied himself, with the tray.

Finally he came to her, placing another chair opposite her, and a small table. For the first time he looked at her, and refused to turn away at the anger and reproach in her eyes. "I'm to untie the gag, now," he said. "But if you scream or call for help, I don't think I'll be able to stop Ravensbrook from doing something far worse."

Gently, he leaned over, and undid the knot of the handkerchief that silenced her. Once it was removed, Julia moved her jaw stiffly, and licked her dry lips. Dane watched her, from the chair opposite her. "Better?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Why?" she asked, not answering his question. "How could you do this, Dane? To me, to Barnabas? To my son?"

A coldness seemed to creep across him, at the mention of Barnabas' name.

His hands clenched into fists, around the hankie, until his knuckles turned white. Julia sensed the change come over him, and felt fear stab her heart.

Again, she was confronted with the evidence that Barnabas had been right.

She remembered the chance meeting in the village only a few days before.

She had thought there was something different about him then, but she had chosen to ignore it. Then there had Matthew's instant dislike of him.

Matthew was usually polite to people, but thinking about it now, she remembered that his politeness had been strained, forced. He rarely if ever, answered back, when someone called him "Matt" and yet he hadn't liked it when Dane had done so.

Dane stood up quickly, knocking the chair over. He moved away from her, still clutching the hankie.

"My question bothers you, Dane," she observed. "Why? You know that you can't get away with this. Barnabas will have a search party looking for me, the police."

Dane whirled and crossed over to her. "Just shut up about Barnabas!" he yelled, his face only inches away from hers. "If you'd married me instead of him, you wouldn't be here, now, like this!"

"You've done all this, because I didn't marry you?" asked Julia, incredulously. "I love Barnabas. Why can't you accept that?"

"I'll never accept it. He'll never be right for you. In time you will see. Ravensbrook has a score to settle with him, and so do I."

"And you think this will make me change my mind? You're insane, if you believe that. I love Barnabas, and nothing can change that."

"That remains to be seen. You'll learn to love me," he said, and roughly kissed her. She twisted as much as she could to avoid his kiss, but to the limited movements that she was allowed, she found it near impossible.

"I lost everything, because of Barnabas," he said, breathlessly, when the reluctant kiss ended. "And I'm gonna see him lose everything."

He roughly tied the hankie around her mouth again, not bothering with the food, for now to angry and furious at her lack of co-operation to think about the food he had brought her. She struggled valiantly, making it as difficult for him as possible. He finally succeeded, then turned, turning out the light, leaving her alone once more in the dark.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** Many thanks for the continuing interest and reviews. They are always appreciated.

Chapter 20

Barnabas Collins was frightened.

It had been almost five days, since Julia had disappeared. During that time, he'd had little, if no sleep. The Sheriff and his men had organised a search and, unable to sit around and wait for news, he had joined in.

Five days of searching and in need of sleep were finally beginning to catch up to him. Gone was the impeccable gentleman; in his place was a dishevelled, unshaven, waxen-faced replica.

He leaned against the door of the old house, and closed his eyes briefly. They stung with a need to sleep. From the drawing room, he heard voices, but for now, they were unimportant. Where was she? He mentally asked himself, for the trillionth time.

When they had realised that Julia hadn't been in the car, when it had gone over the cliff, the Sheriff had been inclined to think that she had been kidnapped, with the intention of ransom. But no ransom demand had been made. For the first time in many, many years, his thoughts returned to Maggie Evans.

Suddenly, he was experiencing what Sam Evans, Maggie's father, must have gone through while he, Barnabas Collins, had held her prisoner. He groaned, at the idea of Julia being missing for two months, or longer. He rubbed his tired eyes, and his body reluctantly, followed his order, and moved away from the rest and support of the door.

/

Out in the woods, Matt sat dejectedly on a log, while Bisket, his spirits unaffected by the disappearance of his mistress, bounded joyously around the clearing.

Since his mother's disappearance Matt had been, unintentionally, left to his own devises. Certainly, for now, his father had far more important things to deal with than whether his young son followed the rules, of not playing in the woods, alone.

Matthew understood that he wasn't being overlooked, on purpose. He understood that better, than he had the situation of his parents falling out. He missed his mother, and he knew his father did too. He would be glad when she was found and could come home; in his child's mind, he had no doubt that she _would_ return home.

"Hello Matthew!" piped a small voice that he knew well.

For an instant, it was a welcome appearance, but the smile that came to his lips was short-lived, and he returned to his idle thoughts.

"Why are you so sad?"

Matthew turned to the girl in the funny clothes, and said, "My mom's missing."

"Oh," she said, for a moment unhappy. "I miss my mother too," she said after awhile. She looked at him keenly. "She will come back, though. And everyone will be so glad."

Matthew turned to her again, but she had gone. "Sarah, how do you know? Sarah? Please come back! Do you know where she is? Sarah!"

But she didn't return, and Matthew, turning, shouted Bisket to his side, and headed back towards the Old House.

/

When Barnabas entered the drawing room, Carolyn was there, talking to Nick. When she saw him, she went to his side.

"Barnabas, is there any news?"

He shook his head and sank into a chair, rubbing his forehead agitatedly.

"No, nothing," he said, his voice holding a slight tremor.

His appreance shocked her.

Exhaustion, along with an obvious lack of food, was taking its toll. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while, Barnabas? If there's any news, I'll wake you."

"I couldn't sleep," he interrupted her. The idea of facing an empty bed was unbearable. The night he had spent alone, before Julia had gone missing had been a torture of its own. Having to face the idea of several nights alone sent him, heading out again, in a vain hope that the search might finally prove fruitful. "Not now."

He looked at her for a moment and then as if noticing for the first time, asked, "Where are the twins?"

"They're at Wyndcliffe," she explained. "I thought it best that they didn't come."

He nodded wearily, and sank further into the chair. Carolyn knelt down in front of him, resting her hands on the arms of the chair. "Nick has to return to Wyndcliffe, just for a few days," she explained quickly seeing the furtive glance in Nick's direction. "Why not let Matthew go back with him? He'd have the twins to occupy him, and we'd love to have him, wouldn't we, Nick?" she said, turning to her husband.

"Sure. I know Jessie and Jay would be delighted at the idea. It would only be until Julia…" he trailed off and looked down at his shoes.

"...came home," Carolyn said tactfully. "How about it, Barnabas?"

Barnabas rubbed the bridge of his nose, between finger and thumb, and shook his head. "I want Matthew with me," he replied, determinedly.

"It doesn't have to be Wyndcliffe, I'm sure Uncle Roger, wouldn't mind having him stay at Collinwood for a few days."

"I want him to stay here," said Barnabas firmly. "Julia will want to see him…" His voice trailed off, his face a mask of anguish.

The front door opened and a moment later Matthew appeared. Seeing Carolyn he ran to her with the first genuine smile he'd had in days. "Carolyn!"

She turned and held her arms wide, and swept him close to her. "It's so good to see you!" she said happily.

He pulled away from her, after a moment, and looked at his father, and then back at Carolyn. "Are you staying here, with Daddy?" he asked.

"Just for a few days. Uncle Nick has to go back to Wyndcliffe." Then, with quick glance at Barnabas, she asked, "How would you like to go to Wyndcliffe, with Uncle Nick, and see Jessie and Jay? It would only be for a few days; you could come back anytime you wanted."

Matthew looked at his father, and then back at Carolyn. His inched back a few steps. "I want to stay with Daddy," he said, suddenly distrustful, that he would be made to go. He looked imploringly at his father. "I don't have to go, do I daddy?"

Barnabas pulled his weary body out of the chair, and said, "I appreciate your offer Carolyn, but I want Matthew to remain here."

Matthew gave his father a small hug, at his promise that he could stay at the Old House.

Barnabas ruffled his son's hair; a slight smile touched his lips. Then he looked to Carolyn and Nick. "I know you mean well, offering with Matthew."

Nick nodded. "Carolyn and I understand, Barnabas. We're just thought…."

"Why don't I make us some lunch?" asked Carolyn brightly, cutting Nick off in mid sentence. "Matthew, sweetie, run upstairs and wash your hands and face."

Matthew dashed obediently for the stairs, while Barnabas headed towards the twin pillar; when there was a knock on the door. The three each turned to each other, with questioning glances. Then the familiar tones of the Sheriff came through the door. Barnabas' shoulders seemed to slump further.

Nick let the Sheriff in, who stood more than a little uncomfortable, holding his hat in his hands.

"Have you found her?" asked Barnabas, still holding on for even a slightest hint of hope.

The sheriff shook his head, and looked briefly down at his boots. He looked up at Barnabas, regret showing on his face. "I'm sorry, Mr Collins, but if there's no sign of her soon, we'll have no choice, but to…stop the search."

"Stop the search!" said Barnabas horrified. "You can't just give up!"

"Mr Collins, I understand how you feel..."

"You have no idea how I feel! My wife has been missing for almost five days, and you're just giving up!"

"Mr Collins…my men are tired; there has been no sign of Dr Collins, since the discovery of her car…there's been no ransom demand…there are no clues."

Barnabas shook his head. His face contorted, as he fought to hold on to the last shred of self-possession. "Where is she Carolyn?" he's voice anguished.

She went to him, but he refused to be comforted. His shoulders shook slightly before he mentally pulled himself together.

He turned to face the other's "You can't just give up! You have to find her!"

Nick stepped closer, "Barnabas everyone is doing everything they can. Get some rest; I'll go with the Sheriff and join the search. As soon as there is any news…"

"Rest! How can I rest when she's out there…."

"I'm afraid, I insist," said Nick, as he managed to quickly inject Barnabas, with a clear liquid.

"What have you done?" he whispered in a horrified tone, before Nick caught him as he slumped forward.

/

Several hours later, Barnabas awoke, sitting in a chair. He flashed a glance towards the window, and realised that it was dark. He rose out of the chair too quickly; a wave of dizziness washed over him.

The sheriff had returned, or perhaps he had never left, Barnabas thought, his mind still foggy from the sedative and sleep.

"I need to ask you about the argument, you and Dr. Collins had the day before she disappeared," stated the police officer.

Barnabas rubbed his eyes, which still stung. Despite the much-needed rest, he still felt unrested.

"What do you want to know?" he asked wearily.

"What that argument was about."

Barnabas opened his mouth to answer, but the idea that had suddenly flashed across his mind, made him close it again, without answering.

"Mr. Collins?" asked the Sheriff puzzled.

"It's just possible there's a place that's been over looked," he said distractedly, shouldering into his coat, and quickly leaving.

/

Barnabas walked dejectedly towards his car. The sudden idea that Dane Spencer was somehow involved still persisted, and he wondered why he hadn't made a connection before now.

He neared his car, but the nagging in the back of his mind, wouldn't go. He looked in the direction of the Collinsport Inn, and frowned. According to the records, Dane hadn't stayed there. No one under that name had signed in. And yet, he knew that Dane had been in town when Julia had disappeared.

Something about this didn't quite add up. And the feeling that he was on to something wouldn't go away.

His feet continued passed the car, and he had the impulse to head towards the Blue Whale.

Once he opened the door, to the smoky atmosphere, he saw the man he had come to find. Without, regard for what others might think or the gossip that would ensue, Barnabas headed straight for him, mindless of the tables that barred his way.

He grabbed Dane by the throat, and pushed up against the wall. His eyes blazed with a fury and hatred that would haunt Dane for the rest of his life.

"Where is she!" he demanded. "What have you done to her!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

Dane sat in a chair opposite Julia, simply staring. The gag had been replaced. She had been here for four days, almost five, and she still clung to her love for Barnabas. The thought of his enemy's name made him clench his fists in anger. He rose from the simple chair, furiously. In his haste the chair crashed to the floor, and Julia flinched. Dane saw, but it brought him no satisfaction.

She had always been strong. Strong willed, with a personality to match. It had been one of the things that had first attracted him to her. She would suffer no nonsense for the people around her, and would let you know exactly what she thought.

He paused in his pacing, returning from his memories of yesteryear. Barnabas Collins had changed her. He had noticed it, ten years ago. She looked the same, but she had changed all the same. What was it about Barnabas that could change her so completely?

She said she loved him. But she had once said the same of him...Could a love of a man really change someone so completely as she had?

He doubted it, but the proof was in front of him. Petofi had threatened her, repeatedly, and still she remained devoted to Collins.

He stared at her, for a long time in silence. She was slumped uncomfortably in the chair, her hands and feet bound tightly. But she had never once complained; not once given voice to her discomfort. Another of her indications that he would not win, whatever they did to her.

Staring at her, he could not help thinking of her life with Barnabas and her son, and comparing it to his life with Diane and Julian. Her resilience came down to one thing; she was happy with Barnabas. She loved him so completely that nothing could change it. Not even the threat of Petofi's hand. He had tried - several times - but nothing had happened.

He remembered the look of stunned surprise on Petofi's scared face and the look of uncharacteristic fear on his face. Obviously, it had been a reaction that he had not expected.

When he had dared to question his employer about the incident, Dane sensed that for the first time in all the years he had known him that Petofi was lying to him. He suspected that there was more than simple "willingness" was involved. Daring to probe further, Petofi had flew into a terrifying rage, something he had rarely seen. Something was preventing his power to work on Julia Collins, Petofi knew why, and it terrified him. More than he cared to admit.

With a frustrated cry, he left the room.

/

"Why are we here, Sebastian?" demanded Joel Stevens. "Whenever we've questioned you about Matthew Collins before, you haven't been very forthcoming."

Marcus Ruben sat on the arm of the sofa, and took a sip of his coffee. The black eye that had received on his last visit to Sebastian's house had healed long since, but the memory of it, would take a lot longer.

Sebastian stood facing them, but had so far remained closed mouthed about why he had suddenly asked them to come over and discuss Matthew and his Slayer heritage.

Instead of answering Joel's question, Sebastian walked over to the bookcase that covered an entire wall. He searched for the book in question half-heartedly, a diversionary tactic that he knew was obviously clear. "You have both voiced your concerns of whether Matthew Collins is a true Slayer, mostly, as I understand it, because he was born a boy and not a girl."

He paused on a title, and pulled it out to examine it. After a cursory glance, he put it back, and his fingers began their walk along the long row of books once more. "You seem to doubt his credentials, and yet you have seen him, albeit briefly, in action. I understand that you have not spent the time I have with him."

"...because you refuse to allow us." cut in Joel, and Marcus giving him a warning glance. He knew what angering Sebastian could lead to. And he wasn't in any particular hurry to re -experience it.

"…but I can assure you, that he is fully qualified," continued West, as if Joel had not interrupted him. "We have all seen the mole, the sign of the Slayer."

"Okay, we admit that perhaps, we were a little…hasty, but that still doesn't explain why you asked us here tonight, Sebastian!" Joel was getting impatient now.

Finally locating the book, Sebastian pulled it out and flicked through it until he found what he was looking for. "If there was any further proof needed that Matthew is what he was born to be, he has been having a number of precognitive dreams. Of course he is too young to understand what these dreams are about, or what they mean. He told me about his dreams, and a sign or symbol that figured very predominantly." He turned the book around so they could both see the symbol. "This is what he described, gentlemen. A cluster of three oak leaves."

Joel rose from his chair and Marcus, almost dropped his cup. Both men swallowed, recognising the symbol. Sebastian smirked. "At last you are beginning to comprehend, the import of this," he said solemnly.

"Sebastian, Matthew is still a child, for God's sake!" said Marcus, rising to his feet, not caring now, if he angered him. "He can't deal with anything as dangerous as this! It's madness!"

"You're right, Matthew is still only a child," admitted west, biting back a sudden urge to laugh. He had to remind himself that they did not know of Matthew's darker side. Or what made him a better Slayer than a girl, would in this case. A dark heritage indeed, courtesy of Barnabas Collins. "But there is a way that Matthew can fight Count Petofi...and win. I know who his victim will be…Matthew named him, and I have seen him myself. He's name is Dane Spencer, and he currently works for Petofi. I've been doing some background work, and gentlemen, I believe there is a connection between Julia Collins' disappearance, and this Spencer."

"Go on," said Joel, with interest.

"Come now, Joel, I expected better," tutted Sebastian. "Spencer was once involved with Julia Collins. Before she studied to become a doctor. He came here ten years ago, and found he had another rival."

"Barnabas," said Marcus.

"Exactly. They instantly hated each other, and did their best to undermine the other, in their courtship of one Dr. Julia Hoffman."

"And Barnabas won," stated Joel.

"She'd been in love with him for years," Sebastian admitted. "But for reasons of his own, Barnabas chose not to revel how he felt." Sebastian knew why, from the volumes he had read, but he wasn't going to admit that to them. This was his province, and had nothing to do with them. He was willing to share only so much.

"Dane's arrival must have hit a nerve," joked Joel. "The thought of losing her to another man..."

"Whatever the reasons, it is no secret of how he truly feels regarding Julia," said Sebastian, now in the defensive. "I've done extensive research into the Collins history, and the marriage of Julia and Barnabas Collins, is by far the happiest and the longest. Until now, not many of the Collinses seemed to have found true happiness."

"All this is interesting, Sebastian," said Joel, sounding bored. "But what has this to do with Matthew Collins?"

"I believe that Dane Spencer knows where Julia is; that he is holding her some place, in the hopes of turning her love from Barnabas to himself. My research shows that Spencer, however delusional he maybe, is beginning to notice that things are not working out quite as they should be. If Petofi has tried to use the hand against her, and I fully expect that he has, he'll also be aware of it. Matthew is an inexperienced Slayer, I admit. He hasn't completed his full training, but he is a quick learner. Extremely quick. Surprising in one so young. I believe, with a little help, he can win Petofi. From the dreams, Barnabas and Julia aren't the only one Petofi will turn against. Matthew and Spencer will be his targets if he can't get what he wants."

"Which is?"

"Retribution against Barnabas. But the first priority is to find Julia."

"You're going to reveal yourself to them?" asked Marcus horrified.

"I'll have no choice, Marcus. Matthew will be in danger if I don't. And, ultimately, my concern must be for Matthew's safety."

/

Dane walked with head down, towards the Blue Whale. He wasn't in any particular hurry to reach his destination; he wanted time to calm down, and think over the last four days. He knew that nothing could make Julia love him. Even Petofi, with all his powers, couldn't change it.

He entered the Tavern, and ordered. He sat at the bar, deep in thought. He took out his cigarettes. He lit one, and stared down into his drink.

The sound of chairs and tables being moved without much heed brought him from his reverie. He was in mid turn, when hands clutched around his throat, and he was held up against the wall, with Barnabas' furious, blazing eyes, staring at him. "Where is she!" he demanded. "What have you done to her!"

Dane clutched at the vice like hands around his throat; a choking, coughing sound escaped him. "I…can't… breathe!" he gasped.

Barnabas' response was to tighten his grip. "Where is Julia!" he barked, around him, the Blue Whale was silent as the grave. The patrons were aware of Dr. Collins' disappearance; it had caused much talk and speculation around town. Dane was dimly aware that no one seemed too keen to want to help him

He gave a strangled cough. "Let…go...please!" he begged, and swallowed painfully.

"You'll tell me what I want to know?"

Dane could only manage a weak nod. Barnabas glared at him, not trusting him. But after deliberating, he let go, and Dane coughed and spluttered, gasping for air. He turned and looked at Barnabas. Took in the dishevelled appreance, the worry and concern etched on the waxen face. He looked completely different from the man he had seen several days ago.

Julia's disappearance had taken its toll on Barnabas, just as it had on Julia. He turned away from the accusing gleam in those hazel eyes, as Barnabas waited for him to answer. There was more than accusation in those eyes.

Barnabas grew tired of waiting and pushed Dane against the wall again.

"Tell me where she is!" he demanded through clenched teeth. _"Now!"_

Dane held up his hands, in submission. "What makes you think I have anything to do with this?"

Barnabas pushed him harder against the wall. "I know you do, Spencer! There's nowhere else she can be." He leaned closer to him. "And you had better not of hurt her," he warned.

Dane swallowed. He glanced towards the crowd that had gathered, but he knew there would be no help there. Not now, not anymore. It was time to admit defeat. He had known it for a while; he just hadn't wanted to admit it.

The man he had once been, deeply buried, had awakened, and all he felt now was a sick loathing at what he had subjected her to. Julia; his dear, sweet Julia, who he had claimed to love. No wonder she could not return it, after all he had done. Petofi could not help him; he had never been able to.

"Promise me leniency and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"I'll promise you nothing!" Barnabas hissed. "No deals!"

"Then I won't tell you a damn thing!"

Barnabas wrestled within himself, over what Dane had asked. He balked at the very idea of making a deal with Dane, and yet if he didn't…."All right! Just tell me where my wife is!" Barnabas came to a quick decision. Julia's safe return was more important than anything else was right now.

/

Joel and Marcus stood on the step of Sebastian's house. A chill had settled over the coastal town, and Marcus pulled the collar up in an effort to keep the chill at bay. Joel lit a cigarette. "What do you make it?" he asked after a moment.

Marcus tossed his cigarette away, with a practised flick of his wrist. "A half trained Slayer…the kid has no chance. He's crazy if he thinks he can match this Petofi."

"Even with the help he seems sure he can summon?"

"He's way over his head with this one, Joel. And I'm going to tell the Council."

"You're in the wrong business, my friend," laughed Joel, quietly. "You're too much of a sceptic."

"Realistic more like. It'll be years before Matthew is ready for this kind of thing. And you agree," he said turning to face him. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so damned determined to find out what he's hiding."

"You got that impression too, huh? Interesting," sniffed Joel, and headed down the steps.

/

"Wait here," said Dane over his shoulder, as he and Barnabas neared the rooms, where Julia was being held.

Barnabas caught him by the arm, just as Dane was about to enter the room.

"Remember what I said at the Blue Whale. If she's been hurt in anyway, or you pull some trick."

"I told you, she's fine," Dane hissed back. "Trust me."

"I don't trust, you, and I never will. Now move!"

Dane opened the door cautiously. The room was in darkness, just as he had left it. He switched on the light, and beckoned Barnabas to enter.

Dane crept over to the room where Julia was being held and pressed a finger to his lips. That room was also in darkness, just as he had left it. Good.

He quickly entered the room, and quickly began removing the gag. Barnabas had followed behind him, and he gasped at the sight that confronted him. With a roar he flew at Dane, knocking him to the carpet.

"Julia, my darling, are you alright?" he gasped, as he rushed to her side, and began untying her bonds.

"Barnabas!" she whispered almost inaudible. He touched her face tenderly.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, quickly examining her. Her hands were frozen, and he rubbed them vigorously, to get the circulation going again.

"No, not really," she began. "Barnabas we must get out of here." She tried to stand, but having been tied so tightly, and for so long, she stumbled.

Barnabas caught her, just as her legs give way. "Julia!" he breathed, as he picked her up, and prepared to leave her prison.

"You gotta get out of here, now!" said Dane, rising from the floor. "While you still can."

"He's right," said Julia. "It's not safe here."

Barnabas adjusted Julia in his arms, and left the barren room. Dane went to open the door that had closed behind them, when the sound of approaching footsteps came distinctly towards them.

Seconds later, the door flew open, and Barnabas gasped. _"Petofi!"_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Barnabas stood rooted to the spot, Julia still held in his arms. The man standing, framed in the doorway, couldn't possibly still exist. All evidence had pointed to the fact that Count Petofi and Garth Blackwood, had perished in the fire at Tate's studio.

His glanced at Dane, suspiciously; had he been led into a trap? But Dane looked terrified at the sight of Petofi. Petofi followed his glance, and chuckled. Barnabas felt a shiver dance along his spine at the sound. If he had wanted any further proof that he's eyes weren't deceiving him, that chuckle was it.

"I see that you have met my _faithful_ servant," went on Petofi, quietly, and Dane paled at the glint in the one baleful eye that looked his way.

"You tricked me!" fumed Barnabas, glaring at Dane. Dane said nothing in his defence; the sight of Petofi had struck him mute.

Petofi chuckled with delight. He turned his one eye to Barnabas again. "My dear Mr. Collins, I cannot begin to tell you, how much of a pleasure, your visit truly is." He held up his hand, and grinned, lopsidedly, at Barnabas' reaction. "I see that you remember, excellent."

Barnabas swallowed, and involuntarily took a step back, when Petofi held up his dreadful hand. He had never suspected that Dane might not be working alone, but he would never have guessed on Petofi helping him. He had to get Julia out here. God only knew what these two had subjected her to. He wondered if Petofi had tried the hand on her, to glean information from her. From the way she clung to him, he didn't need to ask.

"What do you want, Petofi?" he asked, and hated himself, for the weak tone, he fancied he'd heard.

"No doubt you are wondering how I survived that fire, in 1897?" Petofi went on, as if Barnabas had not spoken. "The fight between Garth and myself was evenly matched. But even so, even he couldn't not help but be overcome, by this hand," he said, gloatingly, holding the petrified hand high, for all to see, like some prized trophy. "In the battle, I lost my glasses, but I very much alive. Badly burned," he pointed to his scarred, ruined face, "but alive, for which I have you to thank, Mr. Collins. Your interference prevented me, from coming to the future, and escaping those dreadful gypsies. For another two years they persisted in trying to regain the hand. But at every turn, I was successful in eluding them. I finally found my way to the future, and fortune looked my way, delivering into my hands, a new servant."

He glanced at Dane, who wished he could blend into the walls. "A servant, that hated you almost as much as I do!" Petofi laughed again. He grinned his lopsided grin again, and stared pointedly at Barnabas, and Julia. "You are the cause of every ill, of every scar that fire left behind, Barnabas Collins, and you shall pay for it."

Barnabas felt the blood drain from his face. While he held Julia in his arms, he was helpless. And he didn't dare risk but her down; who knew what they might try to do to her next. He must protect Julia at all costs. She'd been through far too much.

"Whatever you think I'm responsible for, Petofi, Julia has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does," said Petofi. "How else do you think we planned to get you here?"

"So it was all an elaborate rouse? The car falling over the cliff edge, everything was to eventually to lead here?"

"Precisely. And it worked perfectly. Lord Kitchener would be rather pleased, I should think."

"I'll kill you both, for this," promised Barnabas.

Another chuckle from Petofi. "I always did like talking to you, my dear Barnabas. A pity that you will not succeed." Petofi advanced further into the room, making Barnabas move further from the door and freedom. The room seemed to have grown small, with Petofi's presence, because the opposite wall blocked Barnabas' retreat, before he realised how far he had gone. There was nowhere else left to go. He was trapped.

Petofi drew closer and closer, the terrible hand extended. The hand touched his hand, and Barnabas felt a searing pain, where the hand touched.

_"The time has come for the truth to be told, for your real nature to be seen. From townsfolk to loved ones, you will flee like the beast you are. Beware the bitter sting of silver, and the hunger it brings. Beware the heart that loves, and turns to hate. Full circle, will bring release."_

He released his arm, and stepped back, his grin, showing his teeth. "When this fate befalls you, who knows. It maybe tonight, it maybe tomorrow. Whenever it happens, Barnabas Collins, remember one thing; that there is only one God, and that God is Petofi!" He laughed heartily. "You…may…. go!" he gasped, between gulps of air. Barnabas didn't need telling twice. With a quick glance at Dane, he hurriedly left the suite, and headed towards freedom, his arm curiously numb where Petofi had touched it.

/

Barnabas and Julia were in their room, which was dimly lit. In the hearth, a fire roared, casting a warm glow towards the foot of the large bed, where they sat together. Under the blanket draped around her shoulders, Julia shivered slightly. Her hair was damp from the shower she had taken earlier.

After they had left the Collinsport Inn, Barnabas had insisted on taking her to the hospital. Her objections, that she was fine and only wanted to go home, fell on deaf ears. He wanted to be satisfied that she hadn't suffered too much from her ordeal.

After being given the all clear, with orders to rest, Julia was allowed home, although the doctor in charge had wanted to keep her overnight. Julia had flatly refused, and she smiled, relieved, when Barnabas had not insisted that she stay.

Barnabas moved closer to her, and took her hand in his. This was the first time they had really been alone, since her return. The whole family had been overjoyed to see her back; Bisket had gone berserk at seeing her again, and Matthew, bless him, had been overwhelmed to see his mother again. None of them, except perhaps, for Barnabas, sensed Sarah's presence in the house.

Barnabas looked towards the twin pillars, suspiciously, but no one had been there. For a moment, he thought he might have seen something, briefly, but the babble of excited voices drew him back to the gathering.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked her, for the thousandth time, as he put her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Barnabas, really," she said, moving closer to the fire, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. Her wrists, where bandaged, concealing the welts where the ropes had bit deeply into her flesh. "I'm just so glad to be home…" Her voice trailed off as she stared into the fire. She snuggled closer to him, a feeling of security washing over her.

His arms tightened around her, offering her the comfort they both needed. He kissed her hair, inhaling deeply the smell of her shampoo, fresh from the shower. "When you feel stronger, the three of us will go away some where. Get away from here, for a while."

"I'd like that," she smiled, resting her head against his chest, contentedly. A moment later, she lifted her head, and looked at him with wide eyes. "Petofi!" she said suddenly.

Alarm crossed Barnabas' face, and he looked wildly about the room, almost expecting to see his enemy in their room.

"He's threatened you. And we both know what he means..."

"I'm not worried about that, and neither should you," said Barnabas, offhandedly. "All that matters now is that you're safe."

"He said it would happen anytime, Barnabas," she insisted. "And that it would be like 1897, when Edward Collins, and Gregory Trask, discovered your secret."

He silenced her with a kiss. "Enough," he said gently. "Right now, all I care about is that you're home and safe."

He stood up, and gently pulling her to her feet with him, led her over to the bed. "And what you need now, is rest."

/

Julia awoke with a start. Something had awakened her, but what? The room was dark, but she could tell that dawn wasn't far off. She turned over, expecting to see Barnabas lying beside her. Her heart leapt into her throat, on discovering his side of the bed was empty, and had been for some time, she realised, feeling the coolness of the sheets.

The sound came again, closer this time. She sat up in bed, and peered into the semi gloom. A shadow was huddled against the wall, rocking back and forth, slowly. She reached for the light beside the bed, when the shadow spoke. "No, no light!"

"Barnabas?" she asked hesitatingly.

A gasp escaped the rocking shadow. "Julia, help me!" he begged, in a pain-filled voice. "Help me!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N **The last chapter should have been 22, sorry for the typo. The reviews are always really appreciated.

Chapter 23

Julia rose from the bed, without turning on the light. An exhaustion that her captivity had caused settled within her, and despite the rest she'd had, she couldn't shake it. But Barnabas needed her, and as always, she put his needs before her own, and somehow managed to struggle through the fatigue. As she neared the shadowed corner, where Barnabas was huddled, he gasped, obviously in pain.

When she reached him, she was horrified at his appreance. When he had rescued her from Petofi and Dane, he hadn't been at his best, but this was infinitely worse. He was pale, and shaking as though with a fever. He's arms were wrapped around him, as he rocked back and forth. His lips were a thin white line of pain. His skin shone in the growing light from the window. He whimpered again, and bit down on his already too thin, too white lips.

She knelt down beside him, the doctor taking over. She touched him, and he flinched back, as though burnt, he moaned again, as he lost his balance.

His arms flayed as he fought to keep from falling backwards. His hand caught the sill of the window, fluttering like a frightened bird. Under the hem of the curtain, a small ray of the dawn poked through, falling onto Barnabas' hand. This time, he couldn't hold back, and with a cry of agony, he pulled his hand back, scuttling further into the diminishing gloom.

"Barnabas!" Julia groaned his name, as she realised what was happening to him. Petofi's curse was returning as he had said it would. Once again, an outside influence would destroy everything that Barnabas had gained in the last ten years. Once again, an outside influence would rob him of the daylight he had striven to see.

"Barnabas, listen to me!" she said, taking his head in her hands, and turning him to face her. She was shocked by how cold he felt, even though he was shaking violently. "Barnabas, I know what is happening to you, and you know it too. We have to go downstairs. To the bookcase. Try and stand."

She tried to help him to his feet, but he was too weak. She glanced towards the window, and the sun that was beginning to rise. If he were still in this room, when the sun rose fully, he would be destroyed. But he was in no condition to hurry. She hadn't expected Petofi to reinstate the curse so fast. But then, she realised that Petofi's satisfaction at the implied threat would be short-lived.

A pounding at the front door broke her from her reverie. The knocking came again, more insistent this time. And something in the knock sent alarm bells ringing through Julia. Whoever was on the other side of that door, was not a friend.

"Barnabas, you have got to hurry! It'll be dawn soon!" she tried to urge him, glancing once more towards the window, and the rising sun.

Somehow, Barnabas managed to get to his feet, and together, they managed to go down the stairs.

Barnabas leaned against the banister, weakly. Julia tugged at him, frantically. "Hurry, Barnabas! Please!" She put her arm around his waist and his other arm around her shoulders, and they staggered to the bookcase.

Roger's voice, bellowed through the sounds of his pounding on the door.

"Open up!" he yelled, punctuating each word with a fist on the doors. "I know he's in there! Open up I say!"

Sweating lightly herself, she let go of Barnabas, leaning against the fireplace. She tugged frantically at the books, searching for the leaver and the safety of the secret room beyond.

"Julia, I know you're in there!" Roger bellowed, still hammering the door. The sound of the doorknob being rattled sent fresh waves of urgency rushing through her. Whatever happened from now on, Barnabas must be her first priority.

Her hand fell on the hidden lever, and she pulled open the bookcase. She tugged at Barnabas' arm, and he followed, staggering slightly. She opened the coffin that was hidden there, and he climbed in. As soon as he was in the coffin, the deathlike "sleep" came over him, and she quickly closed the lid, with a pang of regret. She left the room reluctantly, and closed the secret door, before taking a moment to compose herself, before letting in the irate Roger Collins. Now that Barnabas was safely hidden, she could now wonder as to why Roger was rousing the household at this ungodly hour.

The door was barely open, when Roger bounded into the hall. "Where is he!" he demanded, looking to left and right, obviously searching for someone. "I know that scoundrel is here!" he said turning furiously to Julia.

Julia looked aghast at her cousin-in-law, taken aback by his manner, and obvious anger. "It would help, if I knew exactly _who_ you were looking for," she said scathingly, letting her own anger creep into her voice.

Roger knitted his brows together, in his most furious scowl. "Don't pretend the innocent with me, Julia!" he cursed. "You know very well, who I'm talking about! You've been hiding him, for long enough! After all that he has done!" He brushed past her roughly, and began searching the rooms.

"Roger, I don't have the vaguest idea what you're talking about. Who am I supposed to have been hiding?"

Roger looked at her, haughtily. "As if you really need to ask that question! You, who have been harbouring a...a monster! You knew what Barnabas was, and you kept it from us!" He looked at her, as though she was something unpleasant.

"But Roger…!" protested Julia, suddenly piecing everything together. "Barnabas isn't…"

"You needn't deny it, Julia! How could you protect him…or marry him, knowing what he is!" he asked in a disgusted tone. He caught a movement over by the pillars and moved over to it, a triumphant look on his face.

His triumph quickly turned to disappointment then horror. He turned once more to Julia. "And how you even consider bearing a child? _His _child?" He looked at Matthew condescendingly. "He probably even isn't human." He included Julia in his look. "I'm not the only one looking for Barnabas. The townsfolk are massing together. If you tell me where he is, I'll make it swift, which is more than I can say for the townsfolk."

Matthew huddled against his mother. "Don't hurt my Daddy," he whimpered, and Julia squeezed his shoulder gently. "Barnabas isn't the monster, you're making him out to be. He's saved this family, not endangered it!"

"He's the Devil's Imp, and he will be flushed out!" roared Roger. He glared at them both. "And neither of you are welcome at Collinwood." Turning on his heels, he left the house, banging the door behind him.

/

Marcus and Joel hammered on the door of the cottage where Sebastian was living. From inside came a sleep muffled curse, and then came the sounds of the bolt being shot back, and a key being turned. The door opened just enough for the chain to be drawn tight, and Sebastian put his eye to the gap. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Answers!" said Joel, holding up a folded newspaper. "And _now!"_

The door closed and then opened almost instantly. Sebastian stretched out an arm, inviting them in, as he yawned sleepily, and rubbed his already tousled hair, with the other.

/

When he had gone, the exhaustion she had felt earlier began to creep back.

Now that Barnabas was safe, even temporarily, she allowed it to take over, and sank into the nearest chair, with Matthew watching her closely. She smiled wanly, and beckoned him to her. He eagerly climbed onto her lap, and put his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

Her own arms enveloped his small frame, holding him closer to her. She reflected briefly what the returning of the curse would mean for their son. She, at least would understand why Barnabas wouldn't be around during the day, but Matthew was too young, to understand, and both of them had never wanted him to learn his father's dark secret, or the real reason behind the blood tests he had endured for so long. But how could she explain any of it to him; first one parent disappeared for days at a time, and then the other?

Petofi's words came back to haunt her. Evidently part of his prophecy had come true, but she was determined that the rest wouldn't. She had no intention of running away from him. They would face it together, just as they had before. Somehow they would get through.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

Sebastian followed behind the other men, and while they sat at the table, he went about making coffee. While he waited for the kettle to boil, he turned to his colleagues and said, "OK, are you going to tell me why you got me up as such an early hour?"

Joel and Marcus remained silent, staring at him so pointedly, that he eventually looked down. A feeling of sudden guilt rose in him and it baffled him. He made three coffees and then brought them to the table.

Only when he had sat down, did they speak. "Obviously since, you had to be awakened, you haven't heard that Dr. Collins was found, last night."

Sebastian's ears pricked up. "Really?" he asked with interest. "Is she…alive?"

"Decidedly so," said Marcus. "But for how long, remains to be seen."

"Why, what's happened to her?" Sebastian demanded, praying that Petofi, if he had indeed been holding her, hadn't used the Hand on her.

"Nothing… yet."

"Why are you being so mysterious about this? Either she's alive, and well; or else, she's hurt in some way. I demand to know what you're getting at. My Slayer's life could be at risk, " protested the Watcher, suddenly wide awake.

Joel chuckled, and steepled his hands. "Not very amusing is it, Seb, when the shoe is on the other foot. It's ok, for you to withhold information from us, but not from you."

"My name is Sebastian," he said, in a tone, that made Joel look down, and a slight flush colour his cheeks, and which made Marcus shuffle, nervously in his chair.

/

The chiming of the mantle clock brought Julia out of her reverie. Matthew was still nestled within the safety of her arms. Her eyes swept towards the bookcase, and the secret it hid. Her heart raced at the thought of what was to come, once night returned. If Roger was to believed - and after what he had said, not only about Barnabas, but also their son, - she had no reason not to believe that the villagers would be soon be searching for Barnabas. She had to warn him, but how? Matthew didn't know about his father…and if she could still prevent it even now, she would. She glanced towards the bay window.

"Matthew, go upstairs and get dressed," she said, moving forward, and gently lifting him from her lap. He clung to her briefly, looking at her, with haunted eyes. "Where's Daddy?" he asked, in a low voice.

She forced herself to remain calm. "He had to...go on a trip," she lied, and hoped that she sounded convincing enough. Matthew watched her silently.

"When?" he asked, sounding as though he might cry. "He said he wouldn't be leaving us anymore."

Julia clasped his hands hers. "It was unexpected, sweetheart," she tried to comfort him, silently berating herself, for yet more lies. When would the day arrive, when no more lies, would be needed? Then realised, that perhaps, that that day had already arrived. "He didn't want to go, but he had to."

"Why didn't he wake me? He always wakes me up."

"It was late, after you had gone to bed. It was he who decided not to wake you. He was sorry that he couldn't."

Still Matthew hesitated. He glanced towards the bay window, eyes searching wildly for any sign of movement. "What if Uncle Roger comes back…"

"I'll lock the door, so he can't come in," she said, rising to her feet, and leading him by the hand, headed towards the stairs. "Now, upstairs and get dressed."

"Where are we going?" he asked, climbing the stairs at last.

"Wyndcliffe."

/

Sebastian stared at the headlines of the newspaper. He snatched up the paper, quickly, and silently read the report to himself. He could feel his nerve endings twitch and spasm, but he wouldn't let the others see how shaken the news report had made him.

Joel watched him, critically. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he knew that Sebastian had been taken unawares. He's lips twitched in a slight sneer, which was quickly hidden. His eyes narrowed suddenly; something about Sebastian's stance suddenly explained everything to him.

"You knew," he said. The sudden sound of a voice in the silent kitchen made the other two men, jump, startled. Sebastian slowly lowered the tabloid, and stared levelly at Joel. Joel returned his stare. "You _knew_," he said again, his voice holding a tone of challenge.

/

When she was sure that Matthew was in his room, getting ready, she moved quickly over to the writing desk, and grabbed a pen and paper. Then moving quickly over to the bookcase, she tugged at the lever, then pulled open the secret door, all the while, keeping an ear open for any telltale sign that her son was on his way down.

She opened the coffin, wincing at the seemingly too-loud squeak of the hinges of the lid.

She swallowed at the sight of him, lying so deathlike, when just a few hours ago, he had seemed so full of life.

"Barnabas," she whispered, touching his pallid, cold face. Seeing him like this hurt her far more, than what her captors had put her through.

Aware that her time was short, she quickly wrote a note of warning, explaining all that had happened, and where she and Matthew could be found.

A creak of the floorboards told her that Matthew would be down at any moment. She placed the note on Barnabas' clasped hands. As she was about to close the lid, she paused, then leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. The creak came again, and spurred on, by her desire to protect her husband at all costs, she quickly closed the coffin lid, and quickly closed the secret door.

/

Sebastian knew he had to be careful. Joel was too close to the truth, with his prying. Dangerously close. Already he had let too much slip. He gathered himself together, quickly. He tossed the newspaper, on the table, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robe.

"As usual Joel, you are mistaken. And so is that," he said pointing to the report. "I've seen Barnabas Collins during the day; he's hardly a candidate for a vampire! It's ridiculous!" he bluffed.

Joel rose to his feet. "You can say that, after the vows you've taken?" he asked, in a dangerously low tone. "You, who pride yourself, on your Watcher's heritage! You've been far too protective of this, Sebastian, and don't you deny it! Now we know why! Barnabas Collins is more than he appears to be, and so is his son. Matthew Collins is more than a Slayer, isn't he_? Isn't he?"_ Joel yelled, when Sebastian, remained tight-lipped.

Marcus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Both Joel and Sebastian had ugly tempers, and each was as stubborn as the other. Joel would keep on at this, and so would Sebastian, until it came to blows or worse.

He'd seen it happen before.

He rose to his feet, and stepped between to the two men. "That's enough!" he growled. Both men turned to him, clearly surprised. Marcus Ruben wasn't a man who usually took such steps. "That's better," he said, eyeing each of them in turn. "Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything."

"You're right," said Joel, glaring at Sebastian. Making a show of it, he pulled his jacket down. "I telephoned the Council last night, Sebastian, and they agree with me. You're being far too secretive, even for them. I've been given clearance to proceed in anyway I see fit, to investigate this matter. Since you won't tell us what we want to know, then I have no choice but to put you under house arrest, and then question Julia Collins myself."

Anger danced in Sebastian's grey eyes, he lunged for Joel. "You'll stay away from her! She's been through enough! Besides, you'll ruin everything I've accomplished with Matthew!"

Joel shoved him, and he slumped into a chair.

"Until further notice, you're being suspended of your Watcher's duties."

"Until further notice?" sneered Sebastian. "You mean until you've ruined everything that the Watchers vows stand for. I warn you, Joel. If anything happens to Matthew Collins or his family, because of this, I'm holding you entirely responsible. "

Joel left, leaving Sebastian, glaring furiously after him.

/

Julia gathered her coat around her, and then bent to help Matthew to fasten his coat. "Will Daddy, know that we're going to Wyndcliffe, Mommy?" he asked, as she tugged on his cap.

"I'll call him, when we get there, honey," she said, as she grabbed her medical bag. She glanced briefly towards the bookcase, and then hurried her son towards the door.

She opened it, and gave a startled gasp, as a stranger blocked her path.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Dr. Collins," he said, in a British accent. "But I have a few questions that cannot wait."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Julia eyed the stranger warily; after what had happened so far this morning, she was growing increasingly suspicious. She felt Matthew draw closer to her, as he too watched the stranger carefully.

Joel glanced down at the child, uneasily. Despite knowing that he was a Slayer, the child unnerved him. The brief hope that Matthew didn't recognise him, the day he'd watched him at school, several weeks previously, crossed his mind. The intensity of his gaze bothered him; it seemed so out of place on someone of his tender years; it was more the scrutiny of an adult than a child.

"I'm sorry, Mr…" began Julia, hesitating on his name, "but I have an appointment that cannot wait."

Joel still blocked her way. "I'm afraid that it will have to wait, a few minutes at least," he said, not giving her his name.

"Who are you?" she asked, suspiciously "What do you want?" she placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, unaware that she had done so.

"Where is Barnabas Collins, Doctor?" he asked instead.

Julia felt herself pale ever so slightly. Whatever was going on, it had some connection to Petofi and Barnabas reverting, of that she was certain.

"He's away on business a trip. Not that it's any concern of yours," she said heatedly.

"On the contrary, Doctor, I'm making it my business," Joel challenged her. "Perhaps we should go inside." It was an order, not a statement.

Julia made as though to rush past him, but he stopped her.

"Leave my mother alone!" yelled Matthew, hitting out the stranger, who seemed to frighten his mother so.

Joel bit back the cry of pain, at the small fists that beat at him, knowing full well, that Matthew was unaware of his strength even now. Somehow, he managed to steer both mother and child into the house, and bar the door, behind him.

"Now, I'll ask you again, Doctor, where is Barnabas Collins?"

/

Sebastian, paced the drawing room of the cottage, like a caged animal. He had attempted to leave, shortly after Joel had left, and had been forcefully stopped by Joel's "lackeys". At least he hadn't left the job solely to Marcus.

He paused now in front of the bay window, a sense of frustration building in him, as dusk began to make an appearance. He hoped that wherever Barnabas was, he was safe. He hoped that Joel hadn't pushed Julia Collins too far. He wished there was something he could do, but with all these "guards" he was finding it almost impossible. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling inadequate. His Slayer and his family where at risk, and he was helpless to stop it, unless…

/

From behind the bookcase, Barnabas began to stir. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of voices. He reached up, and slowly raised the coffin lid. As he sat up, a note fell from his chest, and picking it up quickly read the note Julia had left him. The sound of voices, came more clearly now. He frowned.

Obviously something or someone had prevented her and Matthew from going to Wyndcliffe, as they had planned. The sound of an unfamiliar voice caught his attention. He quickly climbed out of the coffin, and silently approached the door, and with his excellent hearing, listened in to what was being said.

"This can last all night, Doctor," said Joel. "You are aware of that, aren't you?" When Julia remained tight-lipped he continued. "If he returns here, you are aware of what will happen."

Julia's eyes flashed angrily, and Joel, took a step back at the vehemence of her stare. "He's my husband," she said. "And he's away on a business trip," she maintained.

"Then where is he?" demanded Joel.

/

Behind the bookcase, Barnabas' hands convulsed into fists. Who was this stranger that he should presume to question Julia like this? He fought the anger that was beginning to rise. This was all Petofi's fault. He had said the curse would return, and that it would be just like 1897, when Edward and Trask had found out his terrible secret. What else had Petofi caused to happen this day?

He had to get out of here, but where could he go? He wasn't about to abandon Julia or their son, but if he was seen, he didn't want to think of what would happen to himself, or his family. He had to see her, let her know that they would find a way out of this, but how, and where?

Frustrated he listened silently, to what was going on the other side of the door, hoping for an opportunity to appear to her, and escape, somehow.

/

It was full dark now. _Barnabas would have risen for the night_, thought Sebastian, as he continued to stare out the window. He hoped that he wouldn't walk into a trap, what with Joel already there. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he rejected it. Julia would have found a way to warn him, of that he was certain.

He turned away from the bay window, disgusted with himself. This was ridiculous! He was a prisoner in his own home, for God sake! He went into the kitchen, and began making himself a coffee. He heard footsteps behind him, and half turning discovered Marcus had just entered the room. "Do you have to follow me everywhere I go!" he snapped.

Marcus remained silent. His confidence had grown considerably since the arrival of reinforcements.

Seething, Sebastian turned back to his drink. He continued to watch the other man in the window's reflection. _Let your guard down_, he prayed silently to himself. _Just one slip!_

Marcus turned his attention to the paper that was still on the table. He reached out to take it, when Sebastian, whirled around to face him. Before he had time to react, Sebastian hit him on the side of his neck, and he crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Sebastian, quickly made his way to the back door, and crouching low, crept along the hedge, looking out for any of the men that had been left behind.

/

A knocking at the front door, at once put Joel on the alert. He went to the window, and twitched the curtain, slightly. A tall thin, man, with blonde hair, stood on the stoop. Joel recognised him from the dossier, he'd seen at Sebastian's house. This could only be Roger Collins. A slight smile crossed his lips, if manipulated correctly, this man, could become an ally. Motioning to Julia, he warned her to keep silent, and went to the door.

Taken by surprise, Roger, stared at the stranger. "Who are you?" he demanded, tightening his grip on the pistol that he held. His trigger finger tightened slightly.

"I'm a friend, Mr. Collins," began Joel, ignoring the shocked look on the other man's face. "I'm looking for Barnabas Collins, too."

Roger's eyes narrowed, with suspicion. "May I ask why, you want Barnabas?"

"Mr. Collins, do I really have to answer that? We both know what he is. You have had no luck finding him, and neither have I."

"How do you know that I haven't found him?" challenged Roger.

"Have you?" asked Joel, with a slight smile.

"No," admitted Roger, after a brief hesitation.

"Then perhaps, we could work together, to bring down a common enemy?" he suggested. "Two will have a better chance than one, you have to admit. You have the advantages of knowing this house and the grounds, far better than I do."

"Very well," agreed Roger, pocketing the pistol. "Is Julia here? I'd like to question her, as to my cousin's whereabouts."

"Yes, but I warn you, she is being most uncooperative."

Together the two men entered the house, and approached the drawing room.

/

Matthew stared out into the night, a feeling of being watched consuming him. He wished his father were home. He would make the horrible man questioning his mother go away. Bisket, lying at his young master's feet, whined softly.

Matthew turned from the window, and bent to pet the dog. "It's alright, Bisket," he comforted the dog, as much as himself. "Daddy will come back, and make everything alright again." The dog whined again, softly, and licked the boy's face.

He turned back to the window, a feeling that the night was not only watching him, but also beckoning to him, was stronger. He had to get out of this house, but how? There was something out there, calling to him...

/

Barnabas slowly solidified in the basement, and warily came out of hiding, after making sure that it was safe. A mouse scuttled along one wall, quickly disappearing.

Barnabas wasn't exactly sure, how he intended to see Julia, but at least he was out from behind the bookcase, and was now in a better position to deal with whatever happened from now on.

"Hold it right there!"

Barnabas whirled, to confront Roger, holding a pistol, aimed at his heart.

"Roger!" he gasped.

"Who the devil is Roger!" he spat, " You know well enough that my name is Edward!"

"Oh no," moaned Barnabas.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" cried a small voice, rushing down the cellar steps, avoiding the capturing arms of Joel.

"Matthew!" hissed Barnabas, alarmed.

"Barnabas!" cried Julia, "Matthew!" She attempted to follow her fleeing son, but this was one prisoner, that Joel managed to catch and keep. "Stay where you are, Doctor," he warned.

"My son is down there!"

"You're not going anywhere, Doctor. Once this is over…."

"You really expect me to stay here, while my husband and my son need me?" she asked, trying to brush past him, but he gripped her firmly by the arm.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26

Sebastian paused, as footsteps approached him from the left. A brief exchange followed and then the sound of receding footsteps told him that the two men had left. The area of the garden he was in was cloaked in shadows, so he couldn't easily be seen. He risked peering over the hedge, and finding the way clear, leapt over the small fence, and continuing to keep to the shadows, headed towards the front of the house, praying that luck would be with him. One way or another, he had to get to the Old House.

/

Barnabas still remained at gunpoint as Matthew hurried into the cellar.

"Please, don't hurt my Daddy!" he cried again, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. He stopped on seeing the gun, and he looked towards his father, with fear stricken eyes. "Daddy!" he wailed.

Speaking slowly, and calmly, glancing uncertainly at Roger, Barnabas half turned to face his son. "Matthew, go back upstairs to your mother. Uncle Roger and I need to talk, that's all."

"No!" wailed the distraught child, shaking his head. "He wants to hurt you!"

"He's not going to hurt me, Matthew," said Barnabas in a voice that he hoped would convince his son. "Now, please go back upstairs to your mother. I'll be alright."

Roger looked horrified at the child, as though he had appeared from the very bowels of Hell. Matthew watched him warily, ready to defend his father.

"What is the meaning of this?" blustered Roger, still pointing the gun at Barnabas. "That you send a child to save you!"

"Roger, listen to me." began Barnabas.

"My name is Edward, and you know it! Just as you know of the Devil's bargain you made! Devil's Imp!

"Your name is Roger Collins," said Barnabas patiently. "This is the 20th Century. You are not Edward!"

"What nonsense is this! Stay back!" warned Roger, as Barnabas, took a step forward. "I will shoot, make no mistake about that!"

"Would you really shoot me, in front of my son?" Barnabas asked, spreading his arms slightly. Matthew rushed to his father as Roger raised the gun slightly, with a cry of "No!"

"Matthew stay back!" Barnabas warned too late to stop his son. As Matthew approached him, a buzzing sound filled his head, and he stopped suddenly, momentarily puzzled. He raised a hand to his forehead, as though he had suddenly been stricken by a headache. His vision suddenly became brighter, and though the cellar still remained lit by candles, he winced at the sudden brilliance.

Barnabas, thinking that he's son was obeying his order, closed his eyes briefly, in a gesture of thanks. "Return to your mother. Tell her, I'll be with her soon."

"Stay away from that child!" warned Roger, his earlier revulsion forgotten. "I warn you!"

"Do you really think I would harm my own son?" asked Barnabas, aghast at the idea.

Matthew ran to his father's side, the buzzing in his head, grew louder, but this time he ignored it, as he wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

Barnabas knelt down, and hugged his son. Roger was momentarily taken aback by the expression of relief, and obvious love only a parent can have for a child. Maybe he had been wrong about Barnabas.

Maybe... a voice, whispered inside his head, one that was not his own. Whispering, telling him to destroy the Devil that stood before him, before it was too late. The voice was right; Barnabas should be destroyed...but not the child. Another Fate awaited the child.

Barnabas held his son close, as though he might never see him again. If this situation couldn't be resolved, he knew it was a real possibility.

Reluctant to let him go, but knowing that he must, he pulled away from the boy. Matthew looked pale, as though he might be coming down with something.

He seemed to be in pain. He's eyes were squinted, as though against a glare. "I want you to go upstairs to Mommy now, and tell her that I'm alright," he said. "Will you do that?"

Matthew glanced at Roger again, till distrustful of him, and puzzled by his experience, Matthew remained where he was. "I want to stay with you!"

"He won't hurt me," said Barnabas, reassuringly. Secretly hoping that it was true.

Matthew turned to face his father again. He wrapped his arms around his neck and said, "I love you, Daddy."

Barnabas hugged him back. "I know," he said, closing his eyes, tightly.

At last Matthew moved away from his father, moving quickly towards the cellar steps. As he moved away from his father, the buzzing faded, but he didn't notice. He paused by the bottom step, and looked over his shoulder.

"Bye, Daddy," he said, as if he didn't expect to see him again. Lingering only a minute or two more, he rushed upstairs.

"Thank you," said Barnabas, when the boy had gone.

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

"I do not trust you, Sir!" said Roger, angrily. "You are still the Devil's Imp!"

"Roger, what I am is not my fault."

"You really expect me to believe that! After what you've put this family through! The scandal! You've brought shame to the name of Collins! You're not fit to bare the name! You and your Black Bargain!"

"Roger, listen..."

The sound of a disturbance came from beyond the cellar door, and both men looked up towards the sound with different degrees of alarm. Instinct told Barnabas that his family was in danger, and he made dash for the stairs.

"One more step, and I'll destroy you!" warned Roger, menacingly. "This pistol is loaded with silver bullets. Believe me, Barnabas, one move, and I will fire!"

Caught between the desire to rescue his family, and a strong survival instinct, Barnabas was trapped. He looked longingly at the cellar door, and then glanced with frustration at Roger.

Footsteps hurried down the cellar steps, and Sebastian appeared. "Drop the gun, Mr. Collins!" he warned, pointing his own gun at Roger. Sebastian descended a few more steps, still aiming his gun at Roger.

Roger dashed towards Barnabas and grabbed him, using him as a shield. The sound of two guns being fired at the same time echoed around the enclosed space.

A bright stab of burning pain swept over Barnabas, and he fell to the floor, only dimly aware of what was happening around him. Or that Roger had fallen to the floor too.

"_Barnabas!"_ cried Julia, where she had been waiting by the cellar door.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

Sebastian stared in horror as he watched both Barnabas and his cousin crash to the floor of the basement. Julia's alarmed, frantic cry of "Barnabas!" got him moving. Cursing under his breath he ran down the remaining steps.

He was dimly aware of Julia reaching the prone form of her husband first. He had time to marvel at this remarkable woman, who put the needs of her husband, son, and his family, before her own. But right now, that could only put Barnabas in more danger, simply because she was too deeply involved. He wondered too, how Matthew had reacted to his still embryonic powers of a Slayer combined with the darker powers a dhampir. He realised with a start, that this was the first time he even dared to truly think of his true name and nature.

He reached Julia and Barnabas' side, glancing quickly in Roger's direction.

Barnabas and his family had to be his first concern, but if he left without even checking on Roger...torn between duty and humanity; his decision was made for him, when a small voice anxiously called "Daddy? Mommy?"

He went to Julia's side, who was frantically trying to revive Barnabas. He was shocked by how pale the vampire looked. Far too pale to account for what he was. He glanced towards the stairs that led to the door, and glimpsed a small childish shadow. "Matthew, stay there!" he shouted, before turning back to Julia.

"Doctor, listen to me. We have to get out of here. Barnabas is in more danger than you can hope to handle right now."

Julia ignored him, her concern only for Barnabas. His face glistened in the reflected candle glow. A red puddle was forming beneath him, which was rapidly turning to a fine red powder, as it came in contact with the air.

The situation was dire. He grabbed Julia by the arm, finally catching her attention.

"Listen to me, Doctor!" he snapped. "Barnabas is in danger. We have to get him out of here, _now! _But first of all, you have to stop Matthew from coming down here, and seeing his father like this."

Julia's exotic green eyes regarded him, with fear and suspicion. "Who are you?" she demanded, " and how do you know so much about us?"

"I'll explain everything once Barnabas is safe. Right now, all you need to know is that I'm a friend," he said more calmly, staring deeply into her eyes.

She regarded him silently, her eyes searching his face.

"You can trust me, Doctor," he said, quietly. "I don't want anything to happen to Barnabas, either, but it will if he stays here much longer."

Barnabas stirred, and winced as fiery pain swept through him. He shivered involuntary. "Julia?" he croaked.

"Barnabas?" she questioned, turning immediately from the stranger.

"Barnabas, thank God. I thought…" her voice trailed off as he fought against what must be excruciating pain. He's body convulsed.

Sebastian, pushed Julia aside, and held Barnabas down, until the convulsion had passed. Then he bent closer to look at the wound in Barnabas' shoulder. He frowned. And then gently rolled Barnabas on his side. It didn't look good. He turned to Julia, sympathetically. "I'm being honest with you, when I say that it's not good. But with time, he can over come this. From what I can tell, the bullet is still lodged in his shoulder."

"Oh no!" moaned Julia, her hands flying to her mouth, as the horror finally sank in.

Sebastian felt a wave of compassion sweep over him. Her love for Barnabas would be her downfall that he was sure of. In the end, it would be her love for him that would be the death of her; the curse he was so afraid of would lay claim to her in the end. He vowed to himself, that nothing would happen to this very talented and remarkable woman. Not if he could prevent it, and he would willingly die, trying.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but you must understand how serious this is," he continued, gently. "We both know how dangerous a silver bullet can be, to someone like Barnabas. If nothing is done, it will destroy him. I don't want that, and neither do you, so I'm asking you again, to trust me."

/

Between them, Sebastian and Julia managed to get Barnabas into Sebastian's car. They had explained part of the truth to Matthew, that his father was very ill. Now as they approached the car, Bisket, caught a scent, and dashed barking, into the trees, edging the Old House.

"Bisket!" yelled his young master, and when he got no answer, ran after him.

"Matthew, no!" shouted Sebastian, clearly worried for the boy.

"Matthew!" shouted Julia, realising Sebastian's concern. She looked up at him, "Do you think it could be any of the villagers?" she asked, worried herself. He had explained about the townsfolk massing, as he had made his way up to the Collins Estate.

"No," he said, looking down at the ground. "Nothing that has anything to do with the townsfolk."

Julia gave him a look she only reserved for Barnabas, when he was hiding something from her. "What is in those woods that you don't want Matthew seeing? Has it something to do with Barnabas? Because of…what he is?"

Sebastian swallowed, pausing before answering. "Yes and no," he said evasively.

"That's not an answer," snapped Julia. "Is my son in danger?"

"No, just something I'd rather he didn't see." He paused, thinking carefully of the right words. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, a stranger, but Dane Spencer is dead."

"Dane…dead?" asked Julia, in quite disbelief. "How do you know Dane? How do you know so much about us?" It was a question she had asked more than once.

He sighed, knowing that she wasn't one to be kept in the dark, she had an unnerving way of figuring things out. "I'll explain everything, once Barnabas is safe," he repeated. "All I'll say for now, is that it's my job to know, and that I'm in no way here to do you, Matthew or Barnabas, any harm. In fact, if anything, I'm here to make sure nothing _does."_

He paused when Julia suppressed a smile, considering the circumstances.

"You're not doing a very good job, are you?"

He shook his head, trying hard to hide his own smile. This was not a time for jokes, but it seemed to have cleared the air between them. Julia, though not completely convinced for his intentions, was willing at least to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I found Dane in the woods, as I made my way here," he explained. "He was dead, no doubt about that, a cluster of what seems to be oak leaves, on his forehead. No doubt, Petofi's payment for betraying him, when he helped Barnabas rescue you."

"I can't believe his dead," Julia mourned her former lover.

"Forgive me, Doctor, but Dane Spencer was a nasty piece of work," said Sebastian. "He doesn't deserve _your_ pity, after the things he has done."

The emphasis on "your pity" didn't escape Julia's attention, and she looked at him thoughtfully. She stared at him pointedly, and after a few seconds, Sebastian turned away from the intensity of her gaze. "I'll find Matthew, and then we can get out of here."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

As Sebastian neared the village of Collinsport, he turned off the headlights. Julia tensed slightly, from where she sat in the back seat, monitoring Barnabas. He hadn't moved, since the convulsion in the basement of the Old House, and Julia was growing increasingly worried and agitated.

Now there was the new threat of the townsfolk to worry about.

Sebastian half turned to face her, "Better keep down," he warned, and glanced in Matthew's direction in the passenger seat next to him. He had been pale and quiet since he had found him near the body of Dane Spencer.

He had understandably been frightened by the time, he had caught up to the child, and on seeing him, Matthew had ran to him, flinging his arms around his waist and had sobbed. There was no need to explain that his dream had come true.

Now, Sebastian wondered how the close proximity of his father, was affecting him. As if in answer to his pondered question, Matthew put a hand to his forehead. He shook his head slightly as if trying to clear it, and squinted. Sebastian felt a wave of sympathy for him, understanding what he was sensing, but as yet unable to tell him. "Better get down, too Matt," said Sebastian, gently, with a small smile.

Matthew wriggled lower into the seat, until he was almost sitting on the floor. Up ahead, Julia just had time to see the villagers massing together, like some bad 1930's horror movie, when a terrified village, had finally gained enough courage to confront some monster or vampire. She shivered, and glanced at Barnabas. If they were discovered in the car...she dreaded to think what they'd do. When Sebastian had told her, about the villagers massing, she hadn't believed him, now she was faced with the truth.

Sebastian drove the car slowly, hoping that he wouldn't attract any attention. No doubt, when Joel, regained consciousness, he would piece together what had happened, and then there was Roger.

While he had been searching for Matthew, Julia had headed back to the basement, and checked on her cousin-in-law, against his better judgement.

But as Julia herself, had pointed out, she was a doctor, and was therefore duty bound, to help him, despite him being responsible for shooting Barnabas, and with a silver bullet of all thing, designed to kill her husband.

"Where are we going?" asked Julia, as she made herself, even smaller.

"Somewhere safe," said Sebastian, cryptically. Under his breath, he added, _I hope._

The throng of people, passed by, unaware that the "monster" they sought had been within feet of them. It was obvious to Sebastian that they were heading in the direction of the Collins Estate, and prayed that they would continue on their way, without deciding to check on the car that so obviously had been coming from the same direction.

When the car stopped Julia peered through the window, still keeping out of sight. The car was parked, outside what would always be known as the Evans Cottage, despite the fact that no Evans had lived there for quite a number of years.

"Stay down, "ordered the Englishman, as he shut off the engine. The cottage was in total darkness; had it been that way when he'd left? Cautiously, he approached the house, pulling his gun out, just in case.

After checking the house, and finding no one there, he returned to the car.

Matthew ran on ahead, confused at why his head seemed clearer now that he wasn't in the car. He paused near the open front door, and watched as Sebastian and his mother, helped get his father out of the car. He frowned slightly, unaware that he was doing so. He almost, but not quite made the connection that his fuzzy head had something to with his father. Without a second thought, he turned and entered the house.

/

When they had gotten Barnabas safely into the house, Sebastian made a more extensive examination of the gunshot wound in Barnabas' shoulder.

It was worse that he had thought, when he'd made a cursory glance at the Old House. If Barnabas survived the sliver bullet, not to mention the loss of blood, which still seeped from the wound, it would be a miracle. But he knew that he couldn't tell Julia. It would be too cruel. But nor could he lie, or hide it from her.

It was a catch 22 situation, she wasn't stupid, and in time she would discover it for herself. He wished he could soften the blow, but what could he say?

He took a blood sample, and then quietly left Julia to minister to Barnabas, who regained consciousness as he withdrew the needle from his arm.

Julia smiled her appreciation as Sebastian left them alone, and then she turned her attention back to the prone form on the spare bed.

"What happened?" Barnabas croaked, in a voice barely audible.

Julia stroked the bangs that cascaded over his pale glistening forehead.

"You were shot, Barnabas," she tried to explain, gently. "By a sliver bullet. Do you understand?"

He nodded slightly and then winced and memory came flooding back. The fiery pain was located in his left shoulder. And it seemed to be getting worse.

He coughed and a coppery taste filled his mouth. Immediately, his stomach rebelled, and cramp gripped him. He's whole body began to shiver, and he clenched his fists against an onslaught of pain. He gritted his teeth, unwilling to show Julia how much pain he was really in.

"What about Matthew?" he asked, trying to sit up. It was a big mistake. Agony flared through his body, his back arched on the bed, as his body reacted to the silver in his blood. He groaned with pain, his fists shaking and trembling.

"Sebastian!" yelled Julia, trying to calm him.

As Sebastian, came running at her frantic cry, he saw Barnabas vomit a red fountain of blood, a deep dark colour, like ground coffee. He ran back to the room he had just left, and immediately returned with a bag very similar in shape to her medical bag. He pulled out a vial and syringe, which he deftly filled and then thrust into the wound in Barnabas' shoulder. He uttered a piercing scream, and then lay still.

In what he knew was a rare moment, Julia stared helplessly at her extremely ill husband, and then broke into heart-wrenching sobs.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 28

Within seconds of the injection, the convulsion stopped. Barnabas groaned, and turned his sweaty face away from Julia and Sebastian. Julia, not sure if she liked the idea of a stranger taking care of her husband, stared suspiciously at the syringe in his hand.

"What was that?" she asked, letting him know that she still wasn't completely sure of him.

Sebastian took it calmly enough. He was after all, invading on what was really her ground. "It's a serum, that will help him, but only for the short term. He still needs a more effective remedy."

"And you just decided to give him a shot," said Julia angrily, "without knowing anything about his medical history? Have you any idea of the harm you could do!"

"Doctor," said Sebastian, in a placating tone, "I do have some medical knowledge, and I accept that I don't know all of Barnabas' medical history, but I assure you, that what I've just given him, won't harm him. As you can see for yourself."

Julia glowered at him, her eyes shining with a green fire. She turned to Barnabas, and realised that what Sebastian had said was nothing more than the truth. The injection _had _helped Barnabas; a stranger had helped him more than she could have done in the circumstances. Her uselessness made her feel worse.

Sebastian stepped closer to her. "I know how much you want to help Barnabas, but right now, the best way you can do that, is by trusting me," he said, a low voice.

She turned to face him again, her eyes narrowed, but with less suspicion.

"How much, exactly, do you know about us?" she asked after a brief pause.

"Enough to know that Barnabas never went to England, in the 18th Century. That everyone that lived at Collinwood considered him to be what he said he was…a cousin from England, and nothing more, until today. I know also that you first came here, posing as an historian, to gather more information on a patient of yours, a Maggie Evans, who once lived in this house," he added as an afterthought.

"But no one knows any of that!" said Julia astonished. "There is no way you could know!"

"The fact remains that I do. I work for an organisation, based in England that knows about little facts like that. I'm here to help you. Matthew especially."

"Matthew? What about Matthew?" she asked, her hand touching her throat.

Thinking that he had perhaps gone too far, Sebastian hesitated. "I'll come to that, when Barnabas is out of danger. It will save having to repeat myself. But you'll agree, that he is a very special little boy."

"He's my son," she said, deliberately misunderstanding his meaning.

"Of course," agreed Sebastian, with a quick smile. "And right now, he needs his mother. I think you'll agree with me, that it might be wise not to allow him to see his father, like this. Besides, you need some rest."

At once, Julia's voice became stony. "Barnabas may need me."

"And I'll wake you should that happen, but right now, he can manage without you."

"I'm staying with him," she said stubbornly, as she took one of his hands in hers, and stared down into the ghostly face of her unconscious husband.

Sebastian sighed, knowing how stubborn, she could be when Barnabas was in danger. He wondered how these two, could ever have gotten on so well together, or make a marriage, with such conflicting personalities, work.

But, he wasn't here to figure out what made their marriage tick. Already, his mission was in peril, by Barnabas getting shot in the first place. Now he had his work cut out, just trying to keep the vampire alive…in a manner of speaking.

"Very well, "he sighed. "If you want to stay then do so," he continued, as he headed towards a microscope on the other side of the room. _You will anyway_ he added under his breath. The blood sample he'd taken from Barnabas before the injection was useless now. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. The biggest problem was the silver bullet. As long as it stayed lodged in Barnabas shoulder, it would continue to poison him.

Eventually, it would kill him of that there was no doubt. A slow painful death. Sebastian shuddered. He'd seen a lot as a Watcher, but seeing a vampire die a slow agonising death from sliver blood poisoning hadn't yet been one of them, and he was determined that Barnabas Collins would not be the first.

Inspiration suddenly came to him. He walked back to where Julia still remained with Barnabas. He cleared his throat, letting her know that he was there. She turned briefly to acknowledge his presence, and then turned immediately back to her patient. "Did Roger happen to mention where he got the sliver bullets from?" he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral, so that she wouldn't know just how important her answer was.

"No, he didn't. He was in too much of a hurry," she said bitterly. "Why?" she asked, facing him again.

"Oh, nothing," he said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them, but Julia was not to be put off. "Is there a significance to the type of silver?"

"None," he said, and bore her scrutiny well. He breathed a quite sigh of relief, as she finally turned back to Barnabas.

From a distance came the sounds of sirens, coming from the direction of the village itself. The sirens grew louder, and Julia went cautiously to a window. Two fire engines rushed past, headed in the direction of the Collins Estate. What had happened up there? Had they set the place on fire, in their fury over not getting the vampire they sought? What about Roger, and the rest of the Collins family? Despite the horror of the day, she hoped they were safe.

A gasping moan brought her back to Barnabas' side. His face twisted in pain. "You must lay still, Barnabas," she soothed, resting a hand on his chest. He shivered, and she hoped that another convulsion wouldn't sap his already waning strength. "Where?" he rasped.

"We're in the old Evans Cottage."

He nodded his head weakly, and then grimaced as pain washed over him. He bit his lip, fighting not to give voice to the fiery agony, coursing through him. The shivers intensified, and his ghostly skin shone, with sweat. Julia touched his forehead and was shocked by how hot it felt, and yet he continued to shiver violently.

"We're working on a cure, Barnabas," she tried to explain to him, soothingly. Her voice was calm to his ears, but he could still hear the underlying worry. And despite his fevered state, he wouldn't let her see how badly the pain was making him feel. His shoulder felt as though it was on fire, that flesh was actually burning. He could feel the silver course through his blood, spreading its poison, through his entire body.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry!"

Julia gripped the hand she'd been holding, more tightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she began, but he shook his head, slowly. "I have everything to be sorry for," he said. "If I hadn't been so jealous of Dane…" he paused, grimacing. When the pain had diminished slightly, he continued. "He wouldn't have tried to do, what he did."

"Barnabas, there was no way of knowing that. We went through all this last night. You can't be held responsible for what another man may or may not do."

Barnabas closed his eyes again; he was too tired to argue. Why did she always have to insist on his innocence, when he knew he was guilty?

He opened his eyes again, and looked at her, intently. "I'm dying," he whispered.

"No!" Julia wailed, "We're working on a cure! Barnabas, we can fight this!"

"For so long, I've wanted the peace of the grave," he continued as if she had never spoken. "For so long, I've wanted death..." He looked at her, his eyes holding a red tint, and Julia realised that he was crying… tears of blood; blood that he could no longer afford to lose. "And now, when I have every reason to live, " he laughed, a dry, croaking sound. " I'm afraid."

His face crumpled, this time not in agony, but with a fear and sadness she had never seen before. Red-tinted tears, sprang from his eyes, and fell towards his ears, and the pillow. "I'm afraid! I don't want to die!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30

Sebastian glanced at Julia, from the corner of his eye. Since Barnabas' last vomiting attack, twenty minutes ago, she had been subdued, withdrawn.

After this latest attack, Sebastian had taken a blood sample, and it was this, that he was now examining. The silver that was slowly and extremely painfully, poisoning Barnabas, had progressed through out his body. From the way the dying blood cells were forming, he knew the silver bullet could only have come from a crucifix. It didn't bode well, for the vampire.

Now he had to find a way to stop the poison spreading any further, and stop the vampire from dying permanently.

A blood transfusion might work, but the silver had spread so thoroughly, that he doubted if one would be enough. Several would be required, and time was against them. Dawn would be approaching soon, and time was rapidly running out, at this rate he wasn't sure if Barnabas would survive until then.

They had to remove the bullet, but Barnabas was in far too much pain for him to attempt it right now. And even if he could remove the bullet successfully, it wasn't a guarantee that Barnabas would survive. The operation itself could be enough to destroy him. If only he had gotten to Barnabas sooner!

He returned his attention to the blood sample, still unsure of how to proceed.

"I need to help him," said Julia, from close by his shoulder. "I can't sit idly by, watching and waiting."

Sebastian straightened, removing his glasses as he did so. He rubbed his aching eyes, before replacing his glasses and looked at Julia. "I know, Julia," he said gently. It was only the second time he had used her name, and it already felt familiar, as if he had known her for years, instead of mere hours. "I have a few ideas that may be of help to him, but..." he shook his head.

"Barnabas is my husband, and I'm not giving up on him!" her green eyes flashed emerald fire. "What does the sample tell you?" she demanded.

"You want the truth?" he asked calmly.

"Yes! The truth!"

"Your husband is one very sick man. I'm not certain, if what I have in mind, is enough to help him."

Julia was a determined woman, always had been. She'd had to be, to get through medical school. She'd been faced with the prospect of losing Barnabas before, but she had always found a way to bring him to partial health if not full health. But she had never had to deal with the aftermath of a silver bullet, or the terrible sickness and slow painful death, of a misplaced shot. Briefly, the thought that it would have been better for the bullet to pierce his heart crossed her mind. Immediately she pushed the thought quickly to the back of her mind, feeling a pang for betrayal.

She refused to give up now! She would not lose Barnabas to a silver bullet, no matter how sick he was. This stranger didn't know Barnabas like she did...but her brave front slowly collapsed under his steady gaze, and her hands rose to her face, as the meaning of his words finally hit her.

Barnabas was dying, and this time, there might be nothing that could be done.

Sebastian went to her, and took her in his arms, gently guiding her head to rest on his chest. The strain was finally getting to her. There was no other way that she would have allowed herself to break down like this, unless she really understood what he had said. Her one weakness was Barnabas.

"Where's Daddy?" asked a small sleepy voice, and Julia moved quickly away from Sebastian, furtively drying at her eyes. "He's sleeping, Matt, just like you should be," she said, a strained smile on her face, as she slowly approached her tousled haired son.

"I had a strange dream," said, looking up at her earnestly. "It frightened me a little."

Sebastian moved closer to the boy. "Do you want to tell us, what frightened you?" he asked, hoping that neither mother nor son would not notice the eagerness in his voice.

"A strange man, with scars on his face, was laughing horribly," began Matthew, and the two adults knew instantly that he had dreamt about Petofi.

Sebastian knelt down, and took Matthew's hands in his. "Matthew, did this stranger say anything? Think carefully, now."

Matthew frowned in concentration, and then a puzzled look crossed his face.

"He kept saying the same thing over and over again."

"What was it?"

Matthew spoke slowly, remembering the fading memory of his dream. "Beware the bitter sting of sliver, and the hunger it brings. Beware the heart that loves, and turns to hate."

"That's what Petofi said, when Barnabas rescued me!" said Julia; turning to Sebastian with alarm she managed to hide from Matthew. There was more to it, what was it! And how ca Matthew have dreamed it, he wasn't there!"

"Matthew go back in the other room, I need to talk to your mother alone."

"I want to see daddy. Uncle Roger hurt him. He said he wouldn't, but he did!"

"Matt, your daddy is going to be ok. Your Uncle Roger didn't hurt him, as badly as you think. Now, if you go into the other room, your mum and I can make him a lot better."

"You promise?" asked Matthew, suddenly distrustful of the Watcher.

"I promise," said Sebastian, solemnly.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," repeated Sebastian, crossing his heart.

For a moment it seemed that the child wouldn't move, and then, satisfied, Matthew went back to the other room.

"Julia, you must tell me everything that happened, when Petofi and Dane held you prisoner!" he said, when the boy had gone.

"There isn't that much to tell," began Julia, waving it off.

"Damn it, do you want to help Barnabas or not!" he snapped.

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell me what happened!"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N **Many thanks for all reviews. They are always very much appreciated.

Chapter 31

Sebastian listened as Julia haltingly explained what had happened during her imprisonment. Unconsciously, she rubbed at her still bandaged wrists.

"Dane, seemed to blame everything on Barnabas," she continued, as she absently paced the room. "After the custody hearing, his business hit financial difficulties, and he laid that at Barnabas' feet too. Dane was at the lowest point in his life, when he met Petofi. Together, they devised a plan to get me to renounce Barnabas, and marry Dane instead.

Petofi had his own plans of revenge for Barnabas. He tried to use the Hand."

"He tried the Hand!" interrupted Sebastian, rising to his feet.

Julia paused in her pacing, "Yes, several times during the four days they had me prisoner. He couldn't understand why it didn't work. It frightened Petofi, and Dane, though neither of them would admit it."

"Barnabas rescued you, that I know. There was a confrontation between Barnabas and Petofi."

"He used the Hand on Barnabas, saying that everyone would learn what he was."

"Can you remember what he said?" urged Sebastian. "Think now, it could be important!"

Julia tilted her head and raised a hand to her throat in concentration.

"_The time has come for the truth to be told, for your real nature to be seen. From townsfolk to loved ones, you will flee like the beast you are. Beware the bitter sting of silver, and the hunger it brings. Beware the heart that loves, and turns to hate. Full circle, will bring release."_

Sebastian folded his arms as he paced the room. "Petofi used the Hand," he said, as though talking to himself. "But it didn't work!" He raised a hand, biting his nails as he continued to think the problem out. "Why didn't it work?" he pondered. "Why didn't it _work_!"

"I can't help you with that," said Julia, watching him closely, a small smile on her face. "What does this have to with helping Barnabas?"

_""Beware the bitter sting of silver_" quoted Sebastian. "We already understand what that relates to. Barnabas has already discovered what that means first hand. "_"And the hunger it brings.""_ Obviously, Petofi didn't want him to die from the silver bullet. Merely to suffer from the effects.

That recovery would bring about an insatiable hunger. "_Beware the heart that loves, and turns to hate,"" _Barnabas' true punishment, isn't the return of his curse, but losing your love. You're the heart that loves. That's why the Hand didn't work!" laughed Sebastian, clicking his fingers in triumph. "All we have to do, is keep an close eye on Barnabas, as he recovers, for any increase of his hunger. Despite what Petofi intended, Barnabas _is_ dying from the silver bullet. The only option we have is for several blood transfusions."

"I'm sure Wyndcliffe..." Julia began…

"No Wyndcliffe," said Sebastian. "The less people that know you're here the better. Until Barnabas is well enough to be moved, it'll be safer. If he's whereabouts were discovered, the consequences…" he left the sentence unfinished.

Now, that it seemed they had a way of helping Barnabas, Julia entered the room where Barnabas lay motionless, and Sebastian went back to the microscope to finish his analysis. As Julia reached him, she uttered a startled gasp and her hands flew to her throat. "Nooo!" she almost sobbed in a horror filled voice.

Sebastian rushed to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders. He stared at her, and then at Barnabas. What he saw made his eyes almost bulge, and his grip tightened on Julia's shoulders.

Barnabas lay unconscious, with his face towards them. His face and his arm on the side the bullet had struck, was withered and aged, while the opposite side showed only minimal ageing. As they watched, the withering became more pronounced.

"My God!" whispered Sebastian.

As if the ageing had been a sign, a sour smell assailed their nostrils. Like something had spoiled. In a quick movement, Sebastian had removed his jacket, and began rushing around the room. He turned to Julia, and said, in an urgent tone. "I hope your surgical skills are up to date, Julia. We need to get that bullet out, and quickly!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32

Julia continued to stare at the prone, withering form of her husband, as Sebastian bustled about the room, gathering the equipment they would need.

He glanced towards the window; it was still dark outside, but dawn would not be too far off. He hoped that time would be on their side. But time had never truly been an ally of Barnabas in the past. He would have preferred to operate after dawn had come and gone, but that now was impossible.

He paused in his frantic attempt to gather the things he needed. Julia was still standing staring at Barnabas. "Julia!" he barked, "We must hurry, if we're to have any chance of saving Barnabas!" When he still got no response from her, he replaced the items, he'd gathered, and strode over to her. Taking hold of her upper arms, he slowly tightened his grip. Giving her a slight shake, he barked, "Julia! Look at me!" Slowly her green eyes turned from Barnabas. "I can't do this without you, Julia," he said gently. "If we're to save Barnabas, that bullet must be removed now. Are you with me?"

Her eyes slowly returned to Barnabas, and then quickly returned to look at him. Slowly she nodded. He smiled, slightly. "Good," he said, "We haven't much time."

/

They prepared for the operation ahead of them, unaware that a small figure, shrouded in shadows, was watching them. The strangeness that had surrounded him, before, was upon him. It puzzled him. Something was very wrong with his father, and no one seemed willing to explain it to him. He's father was very sick, that he knew. He frowned as he tried to figure it out in his young mind, but it made his head ache all the more. There was a funny smell, that made him want to be ill, and he gagged. He hid further in the shadows, as it seemed that either his mother or Sebastian might discover him there. "Daddy," he whispered to himself, "please get better. Please!"

/

"Normally I'd agree with you, that Wyndcliffe, would be the best place to call, but the way things are, it'd be better if it's done this way, Julia. I'm sorry."

"But that's ridiculous! "Julia insisted. "The amount you're talking about, you'd die from blood loss."

"Julia, I know what I'm talking about, and so do you. No one else can know that the three of you are here. You know what would happen to Barnabas if they discovered him here. Now stop arguing with me, we're wasting time. I'll talk you through it. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

And he began setting himself up as a donor for Barnabas. Julia folded her arms, and remained where she stood. Sebastian sighed. "Would you prefer to do it yourself, Doctor?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or maybe Matthew would do?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Then we're agreed," said Sebastian, as though it was settled. Julia sighed, knowing that she was beaten on this subject. A glance at Barnabas was enough for her to realise that there was no time to argue the matter.

She sighed again, and then began assisting Sebastian with the transfusion set up.

/

Sebastian watched Julia closely as she closed the wound in Barnabas' shoulder. The bullet lay on a table, nearby. He noticed her hand shake only slightly, at the very beginning of the operation, and again now, at it's end.

He felt weak, the effects of the transfusion. For a time he thought that they had begun too late to make a difference in the vampire's condition, but he saw now, that some little improvement had been gain. The withering of his face and hand, on the side he had been struck, did seem to have slowed, if not altogether halted. He was glad; maybe his mission could still be salvaged.

Julia was just about to remove the needle form his vein, when there was a pounding on the front door. It was a demand that brooked no ignorance.

Julia stared down into Sebastian's pale face.

"Roger?" she whispered, then looked startled by the fear she heard in her voice. She glanced at Barnabas. He was in no condition to be moved. A glance towards the window showed that daylight had arrived at some point during the operation.

"No," said the Watcher, with assurance. "There are others, beside Roger Collins looking for your husband - or know what he is." He winced, as Julia finally removed the needle, and then applied a cotton wool ball to the small wound, and tilted his arm back, while she prepared a more secure and adequate plaster. "I'm afraid, that some of my...colleagues are also involved in the pursuit of Barnabas. You've already met one of them, at the Old House. I must confess that Barnabas being shot is partly my responsibility. If I had only gotten to the Old House, sooner!" he admonished himself.

Julia couldn't help the small smile that crossed her weary face. "I hardly think that would have helped, Sebastian. They both seemed pretty determined to find him one-way or the other. It was probably you're turning up when you did, that saved his life. If you hadn't gotten there when you did..."

Her voice trailed off as the persistent pounding came again.

"I'd better answer it," replied Sebastian, rising to his feet. Immediately, a wave of dizziness swept over him.

"You see how foolish that idea is," reprimanded Julia, lightly.

"You don't understand, Julia. They more they demand entrance, the worse it will be, for you and your family. Besides, they won't find you here, if you stay in this room. I have a few tricks under my sleeve."

Julia turned apprehensively in Barnabas' direction once more. Sebastian understood her glance. "He'll remain like this until after sun down. Perhaps even tonight. All he needs now is the rest of the day, as you do. Once I've eased the suspicions of Joel and Marcus, I'll be able to better explain why I'm here. I think it'd be a good idea, for Matthew to spend a little time with his Daddy, anyway. Don't you?"

Staggering a little, Sebastian entered the room where Matthew had been sleeping. A few minutes later, Matthew ran to her and buried his head in her stomach, wrapping his hands around her waist. All they could do now was wait.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews as always. WARNING: Character deaths in this and following chapters. Please don't shoot me; they are necessary for the story progression. :)

/

Mother and son held each other for several minutes, before Matthew pulled away from her. His brown eyes regarded her seriously. "What's wrong with Daddy?" he whispered.

Julia swallowed, taking the time to think of how best to explain it to him.

He was still no more than a child; a boy barely nine years old. He's life had barely begun, and he had seen far too much in the last twenty-four hours, that would have sent an adult mad with fear and horror. Any adult that had never experienced life at Collinwood that was.

"He's sleeping right now, Matthew, " she explained, to him gently.

"Sebastian and I had to do a little operation to make Daddy feel better, and now he's resting. He'll most likely be much better, once he wakes up."

Matt glanced at his sleeping father, he's head ringing, with the strange feeling he got, when he was near his father now. He swallowed and frowned, trying to work out, what had changed and why he was suddenly so…he's frown deepened suddenly, as an unfamiliar feeling swept over him. A sudden urge to hurt his father! How could he even think of it! He loved him with all the love a nine year old boy could love a father. He didn't understand it. He released his mother and walked a little away from her.

Julia looked after him, puzzled by his behaviour, but said nothing. She walked over to the window. Her curiosity rose as she discovered that the sunlight filtering through the glass felt "wrong". She glanced over towards Barnabas, the sunlight was lying across him, and yet he remained unaffected by it. Then she knew what was "wrong" about it. There was no heat. The glass had been polarised to prevent the sun's rays from fully penetrating the room. She looked around the room, with curious eyes. It seemed that this room had been designed and arranged, specifically for the needs...of a vampire. She pushed the thought out of her mind; that was ridiculous!

/

Several hours later, Sebastian returned to the hidden room, and Julia turned to him expectantly. Her happiness was short lived when she saw the look on his face.

"Sebastian, what is it? Have we been discovered?" she asked, going over to him.

Sebastian looked down at his feet for a moment, and when he returned her glance he said, "You haven't been discovered. My...colleagues are at quite a loss on your whereabouts. However, there is...some news." he trailed off, not knowing how to tell her, what he had to.

"Sebastian, what is it?" demanded Julia, not quite managing to keep a sudden inflection of fear out of her voice, and not understanding why a coldness had suddenly gripped her heart.

"I'm very sorry, Julia," he said shaking his head, sadly. "The villagers massed on the Collins Estate as we expected them to last night." He trailed off mid-sentence.

Julia shook her head in denial. "No, you're wrong!"

Sebastian continued to hold eye contact. He swallowed, and again, softly, said. "There was a fire. Collinwood was completely destroyed, and the Old House, was partly destroyed. The fire department managed to extinguish the flames, but there was just too much damage.."

"Collinwood and the Old House." said Julia, quietly, believing the Englishman's quite words. "…gone...I can't really believe it. My home…destroyed…" Tears welled in her eyes, suddenly. When would this nightmare ever end? "The Collins family?" she whispered, "did they…"

Sebastian cast his eyes downward. When he spoke again, she barely heard him. "There are no reported survivors. I am so very sorry, Julia. For you and your family. I know that you and Barnabas were quite close to each member of the family." He reached out a hand of comfort, Julia still reeling from the shock, barely noticed.

"I know that you will want to tell Barnabas yourself when he awakens tonight. Would you like me to tell Matthew?" he asked gently.

"I'd prefer to tell him myself," said Julia, just managing to hold her tears in check, as Matthew entered the room. She looked at Sebastian intently. "Barnabas will have questions when he hears of the tragedy. Have you the answers to give him? And me?"

"I promise you, Julia, that tonight, I will explain everything to you. But I must say again, that I don't mean any harm to Barnabas. I hope you can believe that."

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here talking about it," said Julia sadly. "Will your explanations revel anything about Dane or Petofi?"

"I'd rather wait until tonight, then I won't have to repeat myself. I'm really sorry about everything, Julia. I had hoped to avoid all of this. I feel partly responsible.."

"None of this is your fault, Sebastian," Julia said quickly. "You could hardly have known that they would set the Collins Estate ablaze. Even if they were looking for Barnabas, it was because of Petofi that they were looking for him in the first place. If it wasn't for you, Barnabas would have been destroyed."

"Thank you, Julia," replied the Englishman, gratefully. "I appreciate your understanding and faith. I have to leave you now. There are a few things I need to do, before dusk. You'll be safe here."

He left then, and Julia was left alone to bare the burden of grief of a family lost, and how to explain it to her eight-year-old son.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34

Julia and Matthew were playing a board game, while they waited for the night. Julia noticed how pale her son was beginning to look, and wondered if another blood test wasn't too far into the future. The idea that the curse that had plagued Barnabas for centuries would in turn somehow claim their son crossed her mind. The idea sent a shiver down her spine.

She glanced towards the sleeping form of Barnabas, once more afflicted by the curse that had shadowed his existence for so long, with only a few respites. Would he ever truly be free? Her gaze returned her son, knowing how much he detested having the blood tests done. The poor fellow didn't even know why he had to have them, and both she and Barnabas prayed that he would never know the complete truth about his father.

"It's your turn, Mommy," said Matthew, breaking her train of thought. She forced herself to push her bleak thoughts to the back of her mind, shaking the dice, and then pushing her marker around the board. "Are you feeling alright, Matthew?" she asked casually, as she finished her turn

"Yes," he said quietly, as he took his turn. He looked up at her, as he finished, and added, "Its just a headache."

Concerned, Julia said, "Why didn't you tell me, Sweetheart? I can make it better," she reached out a hand felt his forehead. He was slightly warmer than he should have been, but nothing that truly concerned her.

"I didn't want to worry you, besides, it's nothing." He glanced briefly in his father's direction, a sudden hate burning within him, and looked away, feeling utterly confused. He loved his father. "I'm bored with this game, may I take Bisket out for some exercise?"

Julia couldn't hide her alarm. "I'm sorry, Matthew, but you know that is impossible. I know you don't fully understand, but there are some bad people looking for your father. Looking for us."

"O- Kay," he said, in a disappointed tone. "I'm going to talk to Sebastian."

He rose to his feet and was out of the door, before Julia could even voice a protest. She felt her heart go out to him. What kind of future would he have, now that Petofi had caused the townsfolk to discover the truth about Barnabas?

She glanced towards the window, and realised that full night had fallen, without her noticing, and Barnabas still hadn't awakened. She felt a moment of panic. She gathered the board game together, and began clearing it away.

As she finished, a low groan came from where Barnabas was lying, and she went to his side immediately. The effects of the silver bullet had gone.

The withered flesh on the side he had been stuck had vanished; leaving him as he had been before Roger had shot him. The only physical evidence that remained was the paler pallor of his skin.

He groaned again, and moved restlessly. He winced as he moved his arm.

Obviously, it would take some time for the effects of the silver poisoning to completely leave him, despite the massive blood transfusion he had received.

She placed a hand gently on his shoulder, and he stilled. "Don't move so much, Barnabas," she said gently. "You're still not recovered."

He opened his eyes slowly, and she smiled. The hazel orbs were bright with recognition, and almost pain free. Relief and love washed over her. "How do you feel?" she asked, moving to sit in next to him. Taking his hand in hers as she did so.

After a few minutes he said, hoarsely, "Weak." He moved his arm tentatively, and winced.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

He nodded. "Roger and the other's didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked concerned. "Matthew?" he asked suddenly looking around the room. He frowned. "Where is he?"

"He's fine, Barnabas. He's talking to Sebastian right now, in the other room."

"Sebastian?"

"He stopped Roger from destroying you," she explained, carefully.

Fear filled his eyes. "He knows about me?" he whispered.

"It's alright, Barnabas, " she soothed him. "It's because of his help that we managed to remove the silver bullet. He's a friend, Barnabas. He can be trusted."

The fear didn't fade. "Can you really trust him, Julia? If he knows my secret...how do we know that he isn't planning to use it to his advantage?"

"I trust him, Barnabas," said Julia firmly. "You know that I wouldn't let just anyone know about you. He's done too much to save you, to have some hidden agenda. And besides, Matthew trusts him. He's here to help, Barnabas. He stopped Roger, and the others from harming you. He's hidden us here, in his home. He'd like to talk to us both, after I've talked to you. So much as happened since last night." She paused, now that the time had come for her to tell him of the fire and the news that the Collins family was lost.

"Julia, what is it?" he asked, attuned to her sudden change in manner. "What's happened?"

She took a deep breath before she spoke, but she couldn't stop the tremor. "I'm so very sorry, Barnabas. There…was…a fire...at Collinwood...and the Old House. There were…no reported survivors."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 35

Barnabas' hazel eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" he whispered his voice still weak. "What are you saying?"

Julia looked away from him briefly, before turning to face him once again; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She again, explained what had happened, the tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. "I'm so very sorry, Barnabas," she said, placing a hand gently on his arm.

His features changed, to one of uncertainty. He stared at her a long moment, before asking quietly, "Are you, absolutely sure, Julia? Are they really dead?" His tone wanted her to tell him it was all a mistake. She shook her head. "It's no mistake, Barnabas."

He struggled to a sitting position, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder, before rising to his feet. He rested a moment, as he knees almost threatened to send him tumbling to the floor. Julia watched him, ready to be of assistance should he need it. He cautiously made his way over to the window, his shoulders slumped. He stared out into the darkness for a moment before, glancing down at his hands, and began twisting the gold wedding band on his finger. "What happened?" he asked in a voice she could barely hear.

"When Petofi caused the...curse to return, he somehow managed to cause everyone, from the townsfolk to the Collins family, to learn the truth about you. There was a stranger, a Joel Stevens, who held Matthew and me prisoner, until I told him where you were hiding. Roger must have been hiding in the basement. Sebastian arrived, and tried to prevent Roger from shooting you. That's when you were hit in the shoulder. When we came to the village, the townsfolk had begun massing, like some 17th century horde. Later, we saw two fire engines drive past. When you became too ill to wait any longer to remove the silver bullet, we had to operate. Just as we finished, Joel Stevens returned, telling Sebastian that Collinwood and the Old House had been set ablaze."

Barnabas raised a hand to his head, and Julia saw it tremble. She went to him.

"I can't believe it, " he said, despair and grief in his posture and voice. "The Collins family...gone."

"Barnabas," she whispered, reaching out to him.

He turned to her, utterly distressed. "Elizabeth…David..dead. Collinwood destroyed…and the Old House…The powers of Darkness have finally won. They've finally destroyed the Collins family." He turned back to the window, his eyes closed tightly. When he spoke again, there was defeat in his tone and his manner. "There is nothing left to fight for. Matthew is the last of the line…if anything happens to him." He turned back to Julia sharply. The fight in him returning slightly. "Julia," he said placing his hands on her arms, "...you and Matthew must leave this place."

"Barnabas, no!" said Julia firmly. "We're not leaving you!"

"You must! It's not safe for you here!"

"It's not safe for you, either, Barnabas!" insisted Julia. "We're not leaving without you, Barnabas!"

"Petofi is responsible for this!" he said furiously. "I will destroy him myself, for what he has caused to happen!"

He turned determinedly from the window, and this time he knees kept their threat and he tumbled to the floor.

Julia helped him to his feet, and he rested against a chair, his arms trembling. "You're in no fit state to deal with anyone, Barnabas. Talk to Sebastian first and let him tell you of his plans. You can't fight Petofi alone. And besides, there's something else I haven't told you."

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Dane is dead," she said after a moment's pause. "Sebastian found him in the wood, before he came to the Old House. There were puncture wounds on his throat."

"Julia, I promise you, that I didn't touch him," said Barnabas, horrified.

"I know," she soothed. "It was Petofi, so you'd be blamed. Will you talk to Sebastian, and let him help us?"

"Can we trust him, Julia?"

"Yes. He's done too much, for me to doubt him. Will you be alright, while I tell him, we're ready?"

"Yes, I'd like to be by myself, for awhile. I still can't believe they're all gone," he voice trailed off as he turned back to the window. Julia reached out a hand, and gently squeezed his arm, before leaving.

Barnabas watched her, from the corner of his eyes, his lips parted slightly…as an unquenchable hunger began to stir.

/

When Julia and Sebastian entered the room once more, Barnabas still remained by the window. As they approached he turned to face them. Julia went to his side. "Barnabas, this is Sebastian West. He's here to help."

Barnabas stared at him, in silence. He had obviously seen him before; that night when he had taken Matthew to karate. It seemed so long ago.

Sebastian offered his hand to the silent Barnabas. "I come as a friend, Mr. Collins," he said, surprising Barnabas, with his English accent.

"You're from England, Mr West," he said, finally taking the other man's hand, watching him carefully as he did so. "My wife tells me that I have you to thank for saving my life."

"Believe me, Mr. Collins, I wish I'd arrived sooner than I did, to prevent your cousin from shooting you in the first place. But, I hope to remedy that in the future."

"Why are you here, and what is your interest in my family, Mr. West?" asked Barnabas stepping closer to the other man. "How do you know so much about me? About my family?"

Sebastian remained unfazed, as though he had expected as much. He's grey eyes regarded Barnabas, without fear. Julia gasped, taken aback, by the sudden venom in his tone. "Barnabas!"

"It's all right, Doctor," replied Sebastian, calmly. "I can understand that you're suspicious, Mr. Collins, after all that has happened today. But I don't mean any harm to you or your family. Quite the opposite. I know so much about you and your family, because I've read about them. What I'm about to tell you, isn't widely known in England, except by those who have reason to. I'm breaking a lot of rules, telling you this, but now I have no choice. Circumstances have made it impossible to keep it from you. I belong to an organisation that fights Evil. There are certain…individuals that are born to fight this Evil, be it demon, zombie, or…vampire."

Barnabas scowled. "And you claim to be here as a friend!" he asked furiously.

Julia grabbed him, holding him. "Barnabas, just listen to him!" she begged.

"Mr. Collins, you wanted to know why I was here, then let me explain, before you decide I am an enemy."

"So far you've said little to convince me otherwise," Barnabas insisted.

"Then I must convince you, mustn't I?" said Sebastian. "These individuals are unique. Only one is born to each generation. It's these individuals that fight the Evil, and it's a Watcher's job to train them."

"What is a Watcher, and who do they train?" Julia wanted to know. "What does this have to do with Barnabas and I?"

"I am a Watcher, Julia," Sebastian explained. "And I train, what are known as Slayers," he's grey eyes moved to regard Barnabas. "Vampire Slayers. It's my job to train them, from detection to destruction. I belong to the Order of the Watchers Council of Britain. And I was sent here, when the Slayer was born. At first, my mission was to make contact with the Slayer, establish a relationship. But from the very beginning, it wasn't that straightforward. The Slayer I was sent to train is more unique than the others. You see Slayers traditionally have been girls…this Slayer isn't."

He watched them both closely, hoping that he had made himself understood. Barnabas was already suspicious of him, and when he learned that it was his own son that was the Slayer, he wasn't sure how he'd react.

"You mean this time this…Slayer, is a boy?" asked Julia, intrigued by why Sebastian had come to Collinsport.

"Yes. It's never been heard of before. He has no idea of what he is; he's still far too young to understand what he's destined for. And because he's so unique the reason I'm here has also changed. Originally, I was to protect the Slayer, during the years of training, only telling him, of his true destiny, when he was old enough to understand. But now, it's also imperative that he's family also be protected."

"He's family?" gasped Barnabas; he's eyes growing wide. "You mean…."

"Yes, Mr. Collins, its Matthew."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 36

Barnabas glared at Sebastian. "How can this be possible?" he asked, doubt heavy in his tone. "What nonsense is this!" he demanded.

Grey eyes met hazel, unwaveringly. "I didn't expect you to believe me, without some proof, Mr. Collins," said the Watcher, calmly. Reaching into his jacket pocket he brought out a medium sized volume. "Matthew has a birthmark, a mole, on the left side, about here, " he indicated the place on his own chest.

"Yes, he does," said Julia, amazed. "But how could you possibly know?"

"It's a mark all Slayers share. Always a mole, and always in the same place. You want more proof?" he asked looking at Barnabas once again.

"This," he said holding up the book, "...is a History of the Collins Family."

He handed it to Barnabas, who glanced through it, quickly, then stopped suddenly as something caught his eye. He looked up at Sebastian, shocked.

"Barnabas, what is it?" asked Julia, seeing the look on his still too pallid face.

"A true history of the Collins family, Julia," explained West.

Julia glanced at the book, Barnabas still held. "But how is that possible?"

"The Council are aware of many things. You asked me how I knew so much, that is why," he said, waving a hand in the book's direction. Barnabas glanced at the front of the book, it had been printed in 1980. He looked at Sebastian, with narrowed eyes. "Why is Matthew so different from other…Slayers, besides being a boy?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian relaxed slightly since coming into the room. Barnabas was beginning to accept the truth. But he still had to be cautious. Barnabas could still be unpredictable. "Because of you, Barnabas," he said carefully. "I am meant to train him, but he's...a natural," he said, after hesitating. He felt a half-truth was better than the full truth, at this moment in time.

"What have I do to with it?" Barnabas wanted to know.

"Because of who and what you are. You are almost as unique as Matthew, Mr. Collins," he said, with a hint of a smile. "That is why, I was sent here to protect you as well as Matthew. I'm only sorry that I wasn't entirely successful."

"You say you are to protect me, and my family," said Barnabas, moving away from them slightly, a frown beginning to form on his face, as the hunger began to make itself known. "Then, Matthew is not being trained to…destroy me?"

"No."

"Then what is he being trained for, Mr. West?"

"To protect you, until you can be cured once more, and to defeat one of your most dangerous enemies. Count Petofi. But even that has failed," he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Julia entering the conversation.

"When I left this afternoon, after Joel's visit, I went to the Inn. I discovered that Petofi had been staying there under the name of Lord Ravensbrook. He checked out sometime yesterday. Obviously, he's plan was to return the curse to Barnabas, anyway he could. Dane was just a pawn to help him. When he betrayed him, by telling Barnabas where you were, Julia, he signed his own death certificate, and gave Petofi the perfect reason to destroy him, and make sure that Barnabas was blamed."

He turned to Barnabas again. "Matthew also has a precognitive dreams. You may have witnessed some of he's "daydreams". I can see that you have. He saw Dane in these visions, and he was laying in the woods, near the Old House, dead, Petofi's mark on his forehead. He didn't tell me of the puncture wounds. But they were there when I discovered his body, on my way to try and prevent Roger and Joel from destroying you. I know that you weren't responsible. Now, is there anything that you want to ask me?"

"Did the towns people really destroy the Estate and murder the family?" Barnabas wanted to know.

Sebastian nodded. "I'm afraid so, Barnabas," he said sadness and regret in his voice. "I went there this afternoon, after my visit to the Inn. When Petofi caused the truth to be known about you, he somehow made the towns people react with fear and suspicion, like something out a bad horror movie. They massed, and when they couldn't find you, destroyed everything in their path. The Collins family were in their way. In their minds, they saw them as your protectors, despite the fact that Roger was hunting you himself. Petofi has planned his revenge on you, perfectly. And it isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Barnabas tightly.

"He wasn't content with just returning the curse to you, he wants you to suffer much more, that what has happened so far. Julia has told me what happened when the Hand touched you. You have already experienced the sting of silver. He predicted an insatiable hunger, and that a heart of love would turn to hate. He could only mean Julia. Now, you must tell us, if you begin to feel strange in away Barnabas. He's vengeance mustn't be allowed to go any further. I can help you, but only if you let me. Julia, do you still have your notes on the serum you used on Barnabas?"

"Yes, I had it with me, when Joel and Roger came demanding I tell them where Barnabas was."

"May I have it? I maybe able to suggest a means to prevent the unending hunger, should it begin to manifest."

Julia looked at Barnabas. The look that only they only understand passed between them, and Barnabas declined his head slightly. Sebastian watched the silent communication, wordlessly. Finally Julia turned her gaze back to him. "Very well, Sebastian. Is there anything else you need?"

"The notes will be enough for now, thank you Julia," he said rising to his feet. "I hope I've allayed some of your fears, Barnabas," he said.

"Julia trusts you, West," he said finally. "And what you've said so far, fits in with what Julia told me earlier. I may visit the Estate and see for myself how much damage has been caused."

"Barnabas you can't!" insisted Julia.

"I really must protest, Barnabas," joined in Sebastian. "The towns people are still looking for you, as will be Joel."

"I'll make certain that I'm not seen," Barnabas persisted. "But I have to see it for myself. Perhaps, I will be luckier, and find…someone."

"Forgive my bluntness," said Sebastian quietly, that Joel would have recognised, and headed for cover, "…but if there was anyone still alive, the towns people would have found them by now. And if they didn't, well…let's just say, that it would be an agonising way to go."

/

"Well you made _that_ as difficult as possible!" said Julia after Sebastian had left them.

Barnabas moved slowly over to the table, Sebastian had left his copy of the Collins Family History. The hunger was stronger now, more insistent. That had been why he had insisted on visiting the Estate.

"Barnabas, you're not even listening to me," said Julia exasperated. "Barnabas!"

"I'm sorry, Julia," he replied, distractedly. He picked up the book again, and pretended to be interested in it. Perhaps, she would think that he was merely distracted by the book.

Julia wasn't going to be put off. She came over to him, and snatched the book from his hands. "Put that damn book down, and listen to me!" she demanded, truly angry now.

His dark eyes turned to hers and she gasped, at what she saw there.

"It's starting, isn't it?" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He moved a step away from her, the craving growing more demanding. "I can fight this," he said determinedly. He turned to face her. "You've had enough worries about me for one night."

"Let me get Sebastian." she said, quickly, heading for the door.

"No!" he insisted, venomously. "I still don't quite trust him."

"But he can help!"

"I said no, Julia!" he shouted, furiously, realising now, that the cravings were deepening, gnawing at him. If he didn't get away quickly enough then he would harm her, and he wouldn't let that happen! He wouldn't let Petofi's revenge on him, to continue. With a supreme effort, he forced himself to turn away from her, and vanished from the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 37

**A/N** WARNING Contains character death. Please, don't shoot me. It's part of the story progression, as we head towards the 3rd and final story in this trilogy.

/

The second that he had left, Julia rushed from the room. Sebastian was sat on the sofa reading her notes. At her sudden entrance he rose to his feet.

"Julia, what is?" he asked, moving to meet her.

"It's Barnabas! He's starting to feel the effects of the hunger. Sebastian he's gone to the Estate!"

"The fool!" hissed the Englishman. He turned quickly to Julia, as if realising what he had said. "I'm sorry," he began.

"It doesn't matter," she said, cutting him off. "I have to go to him," she said, moving to grab her coat. But Sebastian stopped her. "No, Julia. It's not safe out there for you. And at this moment, Barnabas can only be threat to you. I'll go."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm the only one he'll listen to, Sebastian. He…he still doesn't trust you."

"I can't help that," he said offhandedly. "If you go to him now, it'll be suicide. I cannot let you go to him, Julia. Besides, someone will have to stay here, with Matthew. He doesn't know that Barnabas has recovered yet. If he awakens and finds you both gone."

Julia caught her breath…. In the heat of the moment she'd completely forgotten Matthew in her desire to help Barnabas. She shook her head in disgust. How could she have forgotten her own son?

"Julia, I promise to help him in anyway I can," said West, quietly. "But I can't do it, if you keep putting yourself in danger all the time. I know how much you love Barnabas, but right now, the way he is, that won't matter. The blood fever won't let him think clearly until its driven him to the very extremes. You know that."

"Is it any safer for you?" she asked, turning her green eyes up to him. The sparkle of tears standing in their depths, refusing to give in, and breakdown.

"You want the truth? No, it's not. I'm expendable, you are not."

/

Barnabas stepped carefully through the ruin that had once been Collinwood.

It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago, that he and his family had been in its walls. Now it was a charred and blackened, ruin. He looked up to where the high ceiling had been, now just a gapping hole. Sebastian hadn't been lying when he had said the fire had completely gutted the place.

He moved cautiously, and a beam that had once supported the roof moved, slightly, bringing with it, more debris. When the dust had cleared, he looked around him, mournfully. By what had once been the main door, he saw a charred and warped shape. Bending down he realised that it had once been his portrait. Now it was gone, alone with everything else.

He shook his head sadly, as the memories of Collinwood when it had first been built, came to mind. His father had thought moving here, in 1795 would have stopped the evil that had plagued them, at the Old House. Instead the evil had followed them here too, in the form of Angelique. And evil had plagued them ever since. And now, it could plague them no more. He hadn't been able to find one member of the family. Sebastian had been telling him the truth about that, too.

He winced, as pain swept through him, making him groan, quietly. The vile hunger was increasing, driving him to find someone. A movement caught his attention, and he turned in that direction, his eyes burning, with hunger, and his fangs exposed a vicious snarl.

Laughter filled the ruined building, as Barnabas looked around widely. The laughter grew louder and louder, until he was forced to cover his ears. Meters from him a ghostly form began to appear before he's eyes.

"_You_!" he hissed, baring his fangs.

/

Matthew stood listening quietly, as his mother and Sebastian discussed his father. His young face showed puzzlement, at the mention of something driving his father to extremes. What could they mean? And why had his father gone to Collinwood and the Old House? They had said it wasn't safe to go out, so why had his father gone? As he continued to listen, he heard his mother say that she had to find him, and that the danger didn't matter.

They obviously thought he was still asleep. He glanced towards the French doors, and the darkness beyond. Somewhere out there was his father. Alone. Where anything could happen to him.

An overwhelming desire to go out and find his father swept over him.

He's hand was on the handle before he stopped and checked himself. He had been told not to go out at night. Indecision warred within him. He had never defied his parents before, and the thought of doing so now, made his heart beat faster. He glanced back towards the other door, torn between doing as he was told, and the sudden need to find his father. His earlier reluctance quite forgotten.

Bisket whined softly and pawed at the door, eager to be out as much as his young master.

"Shh! Bisket!" he hissed, quietly, leading the dog back into the room. "Stay, Bisket!" he ordered firmly. "You have to stay here. Stay!" he said, before creeping back to the French doors, and quietly turning the handle let himself out.

/

The ghostly, disembodied head of Petofi laughed heartily at Barnabas, mocking him. "How do you like your new existence, Mr. Collins?" he asked jovially. "Not very much I see. A pity, I'm sure you know I don't share. Can you feel the hunger rising, growing more demanding, more insistent? You can't fight it forever. Sooner or later, you will have to give in. And I will be there, when you do!" He laughed loudly again, his one eye twinkling with mirth. "Remember my warning, Barnabas; _the time has come for the truth to be told, for your real nature to be seen. From townsfolk to loved ones, you will flee like the beast your are. Beware the bitter sting of silver, and the hunger it brings. Beware the heart that loves, and turns to hate. Full circle, will bring release."_

The vision faded, and Barnabas glanced wildly about the ruined shell.

"Petofi!" he yelled, furiously. "I'll never give in! Do you hear me! _Never_!"

Picking his steps carefully he made his way out, and headed towards the Old House.

/

Having finally convinced Julia not to go after Barnabas, an accomplishment in itself, Sebastian headed towards the kitchen, deciding that going out the back way would be better.

Julia watched him briefly, before heading towards Matthew's room. Finding him gone, she rushed out, calling Sebastian, hoping that he hadn't left yet. Receiving no answer she headed towards the kitchen, finding it also empty, she disappeared out the door, without hesitating. It didn't matter now what Sebastian said; she had to find Matthew.

/

As Barnabas walked through the woods, Petofi's braying laughter followed him. Once again, he thought he'd seen the ghostly-disembodied head of his tormentor, but when he'd turned in that direction, there had been nothing there.

He finally reached the Old House, and stood staring at the blackened husk.

His sharp eyesight already noticing that it had faired better than Collinwood. For now, Petofi's mocking had stopped, and he stepped warily into the clearing.

The front doors hung askew, most of the panes of glass on the bay window had shattered. He entered the foyer, wary that at any moment it could come crashing down around him. The drawing room, was partly damaged by fire, the furniture overturned, the room ransacked He stared at the ruined mess, horrified, and dismayed. His home destroyed and defiled…

He picked his way through the house, touching charred objects here and there, some objects where undamaged, and he held them a moment lost in thought.

He winced again, as pain engulfed him, and he shut his eyes tightly, a gasping moan, escaping him. A step alerted him that he wasn't alone.

Leaning against the wall for support, he straightened, taking a moment to gather himself, before heading cautiously towards the sound.

Julia picked her way carefully through the ransacked, room. She whirled, hand raised, as she heard a step. "Barnabas!" she gasped, moving towards him.

"No, stay there," he rasped, leaning heavily on his cane. "You shouldn't have come here," he admonished her, gently.

"Barnabas, I had to. I had to find you, to help you. Not only that, Matthew's missing."

"Missing!" he repeated, alarmed.

"When I went to check on him, he'd gone. I thought he might have come here. You haven't seen him have you?"

"No," he said, painfully, as another wave washed over him, almost driving him to his knees.

Alarmed, Julia took a step forward. "Barnabas."

"Leave me, Julia," he gasped. "Get away from me!"

"I can help."

"No, you can't!" he hissed, as he gripped a chair, close to him. "_Get out, __Julia! Please!"_

"No, Barnabas," she said firmly.

"You must!" he groaned, and slowly sank to his knees, as pain so intense swept through him.

Julia was immediately at his side, crying his name in alarm.

Blinded by hunger and pain, Barnabas grabbed her cruelly by the wrist, making her cry out in surprised pain, and driving her to her knees.

"Barnabas, no!" she cried, realising what he intended to do.

His eyes burned, with an intensity she had never seen before. Sebastian's warning came to mind too late to stop what she knew would happen. The Barnabas she knew and loved, had gone, all that was left was a maddened animal driven only by a need to feed.

"Barnabas, I love you," she whispered, as she felt his fangs pierce her throat, the thought of fighting never crossed her mind.

It was only when he felt the body grow limp, that the blood fever that had so consumed him, released its hold on him. He let the body slip to the floor, as yet still unaware of what he done, aware only that the unrelenting hunger and pain, had finally stopped.

He looked down in dawning horror as he recognised the auburn haired woman

at his feet_. "NO!"_ he wailed, at the sight of her ravaged throat, and the blood that still trickled from the ugly wounds. "_Julia_!" He felt uselessly for a pulse and found none.

He lifted his head towards the heavens, and howled his despair and rage. It was a howl of the damned. He looked down at the prone form of his wife, his eyes now red, with tears of blood. He lifted her head gently, and cradled it to his chest, muttering over and over again, one word, "No."

Grief and horror at what he done, washed over him. He rocked back and forth, her head still at his breast, reviled at what he done to his dear Julia. He stared down at the pale face, her eyes still showing her alarm, as too late she had realised her error. He had completely drained her body, and if he didn't do anything, she would rise with the coming of a new night.

He couldn't allow that to happen. No matter how much he loved her, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't condemn her to the same half-life as he, no matter how much he might want to. He tenderly stroked her hair, caressing her face. He bent to kiss her parted lips, gently, before touching her cheek tenderly one last time.

"Julia, my love, forgive me," he said, grief-stricken, before taking hold of her head in both hands, and twisting her neck, snapping it. At the sound, Petofi's ghostly head appeared, laughing delightedly.

"Daddy, no!" wailed a young terrified voice.

Terrified, he turned to the doorway, where Matthew and Sebastian stood framed in the blackened doorway.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 38

**A/N **The ending for this was difficult to write and re-writes just never seemed to work. I apologise if this still isn't very clear, or spoils the story in some way. It will make more sense in the final story of this trilogy, "Dark Heritage."

/

Barnabas moved a step towards his son, a hand outstretched. "Matthew!" he said in a pleading tone.

"Stay away from me!" cried the terrified child, backing away, and then turning to flee. Sebastian grabbed him, but Matthew spun around, hitting out at the hands that grabbed him, crying helplessly. He broke away from Sebastian, breaking two of his fingers as he did so. For now, the Watcher barely noticed, as he saw the stricken look on Barnabas' face.

He made as if to follow his son, but Sebastian stopped him. "If you go after him now, Barnabas, you'll only frighten him more. Stay here, I'll go and search for him."

"Let me by!" he hissed, dangerously, his fangs visible.

Sebastian stood his ground. "I'm here as a friend, Barnabas," he said. "Matthew is badly frightened. If you go after him, he'll only run from you. Let me find him."

Doubt and suspicion warred within the vampire. Could he really trust this man, who knew too much? Julia had trusted him. That should have been enough. She had said that he had saved his life…he turned away from Sebastian, to Julia's body, laying where he lad left it, accusingly.

Better that they had both allowed him to be destroyed; at least then she would still be alive. Better that she be dead, then be allowed to continue on, condemned to a midnight existence, feasting on the blood of others.

Sebastian followed his gaze. "She trusted me, Barnabas," he said, as if reading his thoughts. "Let me help you. You need someone."

He turned back to Sebastian, the stricken look still on his face. "Why did she come here?" he asked, mournfully.

"I thought I'd persuaded her to stay at the cottage. Matthew must have left the cottage, and she came looking for him."

"I told her to go away, but she wouldn't listen!" went on Barnabas, kneeling down beside her prone form once more. "_Julia!_" he said brokenly, bowing his head.

/

Matthew ran blindly through the woods, tears streaming down his cheeks. He glanced behind him once, fancying that he heard his father behind him. His terrified mind replayed over and over again, the image of his father, breaking his mother's neck.

He hadn't thought he could do such a thing. He thought he loved her! A part of him, tried to convince himself, that it hadn't really been his father, only someone that had looked like him; just like the painting that used to hang in the foyer of Collinwood. But, he knew that wasn't the truth. It had really been his father.

He stopped, his keen hearing picking out the unmistakable sounds of following footsteps. He looked wildly about him, for the first time in his life afraid of the dark. "Mommy!" he wailed, in a frightened voice. "Mommy!"

He had never felt so frightened in his life, and when the figure stepped out of the shadowed trees, he let out a terrified squeak. Now he was beginning to understand the overwhelming need to find his father. It had all been heading towards this moment.

/

Sebastian walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I…I'm sorry, Barnabas."

"I didn't want to harm her!"

"She knew the risks when she came looking for Matthew. You did what you had to...to give her peace. I know that you loved her, very much. Too much to let her join you."

Barnabas turned to look up at him. He saw no accusation in the grey eyes, only understanding. He looked away again; he didn't want understanding, or compassion. He had murdered his wife, the one woman he loved above all others, and the mother of his son.

He was alone; he had to trust someone. "You must find him, Sebastian!" he pleaded. "You _must_ find him!"

"I'll do everything that I can, Barnabas," promised the Watcher. "I'll take him back to the cottage."

/

The figure stepped closer, and Matthew's sharp eyesight made out the portly shape of a man. He moved back suspiciously, unconsciously aware that this stranger could be dangerous.

"My dear boy, whatever is the matter?" whispered the stranger, stepping closer still.

"Stay away from me!" Matthew warned him, but fear tinged his words. He wiped at his wet cheeks, in a flurry of movement.

"I want to help you, if I can," the stranger tried to assure him. "I mean you no harm," he added, stretching his arms out, to show that he had nothing to hide. "I want to be your friend, Matthew."

Matthew gasped his fear increasing. "H-h-how do you know my name?" he whispered.

The stranger grinned, as he came closer to the child, his one eye twinkling with malice. "I know many things, Matthew Collins," he intoned, and Matthew found himself unable to look away from that mad, glittering eye.

/

Sebastian and Barnabas stood together in clearing where the Old House stood. Sebastian's search for Matthew had turned up nothing. Barnabas grew agitated.

"Where is he, Sebastian?" he asked worriedly. "Is he safe, I wonder?"

"I'll continue to search for him, Barnabas. But you cannot. It'll be dawn soon. Do you have a safe hiding place until dusk?"

Barnabas looked to the brightening sky on the horizon, anguish on his still too pale face. "The dawn!" he spat, remembering, another night, long ago, of the search of another lost child. Sarah, his little sister. "I never realised before, how short the night is!" He turned back to Sebastian. "Promise me, you'll find him, Sebastian!"

"I promise, Barnabas. I'll take care of everything. Do you have a safe hiding place, until dusk?"

"The mausoleum." he began.

"No, too many people will know about that. I hate the idea of leaving you, here, unguarded. Where were you, when Roger and Joel, came looking for you?"

"Behind the bookcase, in the drawing room."

"Is it still intact?"

Barnabas looked down at the ground. "Yes," he said in a low voice.

"Then go there. I'll find Matthew. I'll…I'll make arrangements for…Julia, too. Be careful, Barnabas."

/

After Barnabas had retreated to his coffin, with the coming of dawn, Sebastian headed in a direction of the woods that he hadn't tried. He paused and called the boy's name, again and again. When he received no answering shout, he resumed the search again.

He came across an area where the woods thinned, and just ahead of him, he saw a small huddled figure. He's heart leapt at the sight. He hoped that he could calm the child enough to convince him that no harm would come to him.

After all that he had witnessed tonight, he was starting to wonder if Matthew would ever trust him again.

"Matthew?" he asked tentatively as he slowly approached the small figure.

Matthew turned to face him, his small face pale, and wide frightened eyes.

He looked about wildly, and backed away a few feet. "It's alright, I'm alone," the Watcher tried to reassure him. He took a step toward his young charge, and then cried out the boy's name in alarm as Matthew collapsed at his feet.

He rushed over to the small prone form, quickly checking for any injuries.

"My God!" he groaned, on seeing the mark of a hand on one pale cheek. "_Petofi!"_

_/_

Sebastian paced the cottage nervously, as dusk approached. Had Barnabas survived the day, he wondered? He moved over to the window, glancing at the sky. On the horizon, the sky was finally beginning to darken with the coming of night. He glanced towards the room, where Matthew had lain since he'd brought him, unconscious, at dawn. Would he recover, before Barnabas made an appearance, he wondered. Or would Barnabas believe him responsible.

His trust was uncertain as it was.

A soft knock on the door startled him. With a quick glance at Matthew's room, he went to the door. He was about to open it when doubt made him pause. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Barnabas," was the muffled reply.

He quickly opened the door. "Come in, before anyone sees you."

Barnabas stepped over the threshold, eyes darting around the room. "Did you find him?" he asked, anxiously, when he saw no sign of his son.

"Yes, I found him, not too far from what is left of Collinwood."

Barnabas' eyes narrowed slightly. There was something in the Englishman's tone he wasn't sure he liked. He moved closer to the other man. "What happened?" he wanted to know.

For the first time since Barnabas had met him, Sebastian was nervous.

"Before I answer that, Barnabas, what are you going to do to Matthew, when you see him?"

"What do you..." began Barnabas, angrily.

Sebastian held up a protesting hand. "You misunderstand me, Barnabas. Do you plan to use your powers on him, to make him forget what he saw?"

Barnabas looked down at his shoes. He nodded slightly. "How much did he see?" he asked. Looking up he stared directly into the other man's eyes. "How much did _you_ see?"

"We came across you as, you broke Julia's neck," said West, truthfully. "It was all very quick. Unlike Matthew, I have the advantage of knowing the truth. I knew that it was to prevent her becoming as you are. But I have to warn you, Barnabas that using your powers on him won't work. You won't be able to make him forget what he saw."

"Why not?"

"I told you, he's unique in many ways, not just because he happens to be a male Vampire Slayer. He's much more than that. I said he was a natural for his destiny. What I didn't say was that…he's a dhampir. Although he's still a child, he'll be immune to your spell. But not to other's."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found him, he was badly frightened. He collapsed when I found him. I thought it was because he was frightened. When I examined him..."

"What did you see?" Barnabas demanded. "Well?"

"Petofi found him, and left his mark on him. I don't know what he's done to him, but he's been unconscious since I found him. And Petofi is nowhere to be found. He must have been close by, when you were plagued by his visions."

"Everything that has happened has been his fault!" hissed the vampire. "Including…Julia." He turned to West. "...did you." He left the question unfinished.

"Everything has been taken care of, Barnabas," assured the Watcher quietly.

He moved over to Matthew's room, listening. He glanced at Barnabas. "I think he's waking. Wait here."

He entered the room, and Barnabas began to pace, anxiously, much has he had done, when Matthew had been born. The door opened and Barnabas turned apprehensively.

Matthew's eyes grew wide at the sight of his father, and he clung to Sebastian. "Keep him away from me, Sebastian!" He cried. "He hurt Mommy!"

"Matthew, he's not going to hurt you. He just wants to talk to you," Sebastian tried to soothe him. Matthew shrank closer to the Watcher. "Don't let him hurt me, like he hurt Mommy!" He sobbed.

Barnabas closed is eyes, and fought back the despair, at his son's words.

The handprint of Petofi still showed vividly on the child's cheek. It was Petofi that was making him act like this, he thought to himself. He made a step forward. "Matthew." he said, in a strained voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Matthew's eyes rolled to the top of his head, and in a voice that wasn't his, said, "_Beware the heart that loves and turns to hate. Full circle will bring release. The rules have changed, Barnabas. The townspeople will shun you, the truth must be told, forgiveness must be sort, the heart that hates, and turns to love. Full circle will bring release."_ Laughter issued from the mouth of his son, before he slumped forward.

Instinctively Barnabas stepped forward and caught him. "Matthew!" he cried, looking up, horrified, at Sebastian.

"Petofi's revenge was for you to murder Julia," he said, piecing everything together. "And for Matthew to turn against you. My mission has failed. He'll make sure that Matthew will remain terrified of you, so that you will never earn his forgiveness."

"He made me harm Julia," said Barnabas, staring down at the pale, face. "But he will never succeed in turning my son away from me. I was going to wait for the sun, and destroy myself. After what I've done to Julia. He's destroyed the Collins family, he won't have my son, too."

He had believed that he had wanted a bride for all eternity. But when the time had come, he'd condemned himself to an eternity of loneliness, because he had loved her far too much, to condemn her to the same existence. Now, he made another choice; to face the lonely years ahead, and fight for his son's forgiveness, no matter how long it took.


End file.
